


you belong with me

by Smalls



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Also a bit of swearing, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Marco and Tom are teenagers, Pining, Some angst, Wet Dream, and some insecurity, i promise this has a happy ending, so technically underage, these boys just have a lot of feelings okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 45,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10201985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smalls/pseuds/Smalls
Summary: Marco's best friends, Tom and Star, are dating each other. It sucks for a number of reasons, one of which being Marco may be just slightly, barely, totally and helplessly in love with one of them.NEWLY EDITED AND UPDATED!!





	1. she doesn't get your humour like I do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first Tomco fic so we'll see how this goes. Enjoy the first chapter and tell me what you think!
> 
> (also italics are thoughts, dreams, or flashbacks, just so there's no confusion)
> 
> UPDATE: Hello! If this is your first time reading this, then you are completely free to ignore this. However, if you are here because you saw that this has been updated, hi! The overall plot is the same, I just changed some dialogue and reshaped some character traits so that Star doesn't seem so terrible, Marco doesn't lose his mind as often, and Tom is a little better understood. Also the ending is slightly different. So you don't HAVE to reread, but you're totally welcome to. I also fixed some glaring typos that I can't believe I missed the first time. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading and please enjoy!

Marco laid on his bed, head buried under his pillow trying to block out the yelling coming from Star’s room. 

“Starship, please…”

“Don’t you Starship me!”

The pillow wasn't really helping. 

A few months after the whole “I’m going to trick you into helping me pass my anger management class” fiasco, Tom actually managed to win Star back. The demon had sworn up and down that he had changed, for real this time, and would do anything to prove it and earn her love. And boy, oh boy, did Star make him earn it. Marco had barely even been friends with Tom at that point, but he still felt sympathy for all the hoops the demon had to jump through. Carry my backpack, Tom. It’s what a good boyfriend would do. Loan me your dimensional scissors, Tom. Marco and I need them. Go find me a starburst emerald, Tom. If you really loved me, you wouldn't care how long it takes to find one. Change that horrible shirt, Tom. You want to look nice for me, right Tom? We can’t hang out today, Tom, because Marco and I have things to do. Is that okay, Tom? You aren't going to get angry, _RIGHT_ Tom? 

Oh yes, Star had made the poor demon work harder than he had likely ever worked in his life for anything. But eventually, Star deemed him worthy and agreed to be his girlfriend again. And, shockingly, the relationship was going really well.

For the first week, at least. Then, things went bad.

All they ever seemed to do was argue. Tom rude because he was late for a date. Star was being a brat for yelling at him. Tom lit the table cloth on fire and now they were _totally_ gonna break up this time. And yet, for reasons beyond Marco’s comprehension, his friends continually claimed they loved each other and still went out on numerous, and occasionally disastrous, dates. But Marco didn't care what Tom claimed; he could see it in his eyes: his friend wasn't really happy.

And yes, they had become friends. Despite the, um, shady circumstances, Marco had ended enjoying his strange night out with Tom.

_“I had fun tonight,” Marco admitted as they neared his house. Tom blinked his eyes at him in surprise._

_“You did? Really?” Marco nodded, a little surprised himself, but wanting to be honest. “But I lied to you, and used you, and ripped up the Mackie Hand tickets.”_

_“I know. But you also like Love Sentence, and Mackie Hand movies, and you are actually kinda fun to be around, when you aren't acting like a total jerk.” Tom gave him a small smile._

_“Thanks…I think?”_

_“You’re welcome…I guess.” Tom laughed at that and Marco felt strangely pleased to have made the demon happy. “Well, this is me. Bye, Tom.” Marco opened the carriage door and hopped out. Tom waved from the window._

_“Bye, Marco!” Marco was almost to the door when Tom added, “Let’s do this again sometime?” Marco smiled softly at the hesitancy in his voice, and turned around._

_“Definitely!”_

And they have. Often. The pink haired demon really was a cool guy as long as he wasn't trying to set fire to everything that annoyed him. Sure it had been awkward at first, what with Marco being an human who was best friend’s with Tom’s ex-girlfriend and Tom being a demon who just recently started to not hate Marco, but they worked it through with only a few burns to show for it (something Marco would bring up whenever he wanted to tease Tom, causing the demon’s lilac skin to go pink as he would mumble apologies). Marco introduced Tom to the wonders of Marco’s Super Awesome Nachos, showed him some of Marco’s karate moves, and taught him the importance of organisation (because it is a USEFUL SKILL, Tom! USEFUL!). In return Tom got Marco back stage passes to meet Love Sentence, helped him improve his ping pong skills, and convinced him to get his ear pierced (which may have hurt a little, okay fine A LOT, but it looks so good, Marco, so wasn't it worth it the pain?). The boys found they shared a guilty pleasure, ultra cheesy chick flicks together, and bonded over the tragically overused plot lines. And Marco was pleased to discover they had a similar sarcastic sense of humour (one that seemed to go over Star’s head a lot, hence the reason for the yelling match in the next room). 

“Star, you don't understand—”

“You’re right, Tom! I don't understand. I don't understand how my ‘loving boyfriend’ can act like such a JERK! GOOD BYE!”

“STAR WAIT! I DIDN’T MEA—”

Click.

At the sound of Star’s mirror phone being turned off, Marco slid off his bed and walked towards the door, preparing to check on Star before calling Tom to check on him. He started to turn the knob when his bedroom door was flung open, nearly knocking him out.

“Star!” he yelped as he jumped away to avoid the door and fell on his butt.

“Sorry, Marco! Are you okay?” Star leaned down next to him and offered him a hand up. He groaned, more for dramatic effect, before taking the hand and pulling himself up.

“Yeah, I’m fine, Star. How are you?” It was like someone flipped a switch and his caring friend was replaced by an angry girlfriend.

“I am just sooooo over guys, Marco! I mean, how can Tom claim that he loves me and then act like a total jerk?” Marco sighed and sat down on his bed, settling in for the long haul.

“What’d he do?”

“So you know how the blood moon ball is coming up soon?” Marco nodded. Tom had told the hispanic boy all about the blood moon ball the last time they hung out, and how much fun it was going to be. 

_“It’s basically the greatest thing ever in all the dimensions! How have you never heard of it?!” Marco had shrugged slightly, not taking his eyes off the video game on television screen. He was finally in first place, and he wasn't going to allow himself to get distracted._

_“Despite my little misadventures with Star and visits to your place, I don't really go to other dimensions. I like to stay on earth, where it’s safe and I can eat all the nachos I want.”  Tom rolled his eyes._

_“That’s no excuse. I’m serious, Marco. It’s super cool!” Tom launched a turtle shell at Marco and laughed as Marco’s character spun off the track. “It only happens once every 667 years. There’s cool music, and the best food of all the dimensions, and everyone dresses up, and we all dance the night away! Oh! And one lucky couple will be caught in the light of the blood moon and they’ll share a dance under its glow, thus binding their souls together forever! Doesn't that sound awesome?!”_

_“Sounds like a good time,” Marco replied distractedly, more focused on getting in front of Tom’s character._

_“Are you even listening to me?”_

_“Winning, now. Ball talk, later.” Tom laughed and pressed the accelerator._

_“Eat my dust, Diaz!”_

_“NO!” Marco cried as Tom’s character crossed the finish line, beating him again. He threw the control on the ground and crossed his arms in a pout. “I hate Mario Kart.” Tom patted Marco’s knee consolingly, and the teen had struggled to hide his blush at the unexpected contact._

_“Seriously, Marco, you have to come to the ball. Promise?” Marco had taken one look at the demon’s pleading purple eyes and sighed._

_“I promise to think about it.”_

_“You’re the best!” Tom had squeezed his knee and looked so happy at the idea that Marco would even think about coming and Marco thought his heart might have melted a little._

  “Yeah, umm,” Marco responded distractedly, trying to get Tom’s beaming smile out of his mind. “Yeah, he mentioned it.” Star nodded and started to pace. 

“Well, Tom still hasn't asked me to go with him! I mean, it may be **implied** that we are going together, but that doesn't mean he doesn't need to ask me! I think he could put in a little romance and effort into this! I mean I'm his **girlfriend**! He should at least try to act like he’s interested in me! So I asked him why he hadn't asked me yet. And do you know what he said?!” she asked, pausing in her furious pacing.

“Uh, no?”

“He said, ‘who said I was taking you?’ CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?!” Marco winced at Star’s sudden yelling.

“Star, I'm sure Tom was just teasing you. Of course, he's going to ask you to the ball.” Marco swallowed something that was _not_ bitterness or disappointment and added, “You’re his girlfriend.”

“I know!” she cried, waving her hands in the air. “I told him that! I said ‘um helloooo, Tom. It’s me, your **girlfriend**!’ And he said, ‘oh yeah, I guess I could go with you if my other date falls through.’ Can you believe that jerky, horrible, hot headed, incoNSIDERATE, COMPLETE ASS OF A DEMON?!?! I hope his OTHER DATE falls through so that IDIOT has to go alone because I certainly WON’T being going with that…THAT…ARRRGGGH!!!” Marco winced again, both at the yelling and the names she was calling Tom. That was one of the things that made it so hard to deal with Star and Tom dating: he was friends with them both, which meant he got to hear _both_ of their rants against the other and he _hated_ it.  He didn't want to hear Star bash Tom and point out his insecurities and use them against the demon to get her way. That just wasn't right. Or Tom bash Star, of course! He didn't want to hear Tom point out her flaws and annoying quirks and question for even a second why they were dating! Why would he want to hear that Tom wasn't always satisfied with his girlfriend? He didn’t! 

“Star, I’m sure Tom was just messing around. He’s crazy about you.” Star crossed her arms in a pout and looked at him questioningly. 

“Well then, who’s this ‘other date’, hmm?” Marco shrugged.

“Probably no one, Star. I’m telling you, he’s joking.” Star huffed.

“Well, I’m not laughing. And you can tell that horrible excuse for a boyfriend, if he calls, that I am not speaking to him!” And with that Star stormed out of his room, mumbling under her breath something about stupid demons. Marco got up from his bed and closed the door before dialling the demon in question. Tom picked up on the first ring.

“Marco?” 

“Hey, Tom. How—”

“Oh, thank goodness! How mad is she?!” Marco barely managed to repress a sigh. 

“She told me to tell you that she isn't speaking to you.” He heard the demon give a frustrated groan.

“Not again. I was only teasing. I didn't mean to upset her.”

“I know, Tom. It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not!” He heard a soft thud on the other line which meant Tom had probably thrown himself onto his bed. “Now she hates me and she’s never going to talk to me again and everything is terrible!” Marco wished he could reach through the phone and offer his friend a hug. Or maybe slap him for being melodramatic. He hadn't decided yet.  

“Tom, everything will be fine.”

“No it won’t. She’s gonna leave me.” Marco rolled his eyes. 

“Tom, this is your third fight this month. I think you're gonna pull through.” A muffled groan came in response. 

“I’m gonna die alone.”

“Tom, you aren't going to die alone.”

“Yes, I am.”

“No you won’t. At the very least you’ll be stuck with me.” Marco held his breath as he waited for Tom to respond. After a moment, Tom chuckled. 

“Thanks, man. At least I know I can always count on you.” Marco rubbed his hand over his mouth trying to make his smile go away lest Star walk in and accuse him of taking sides. 

“I hope you really do have a backup date, ” he teased. 

“Actually, yeah. I do.”  Marco sucked in a sudden breath that he prayed wasn't as loud as he imagined it was. “When I told Star that I had another date, I was talking about you. But she started yelling before I could tell her.” Tom chuckled into the phone, then stopped and continued in a much sadder tone. “And now she won’t talk to me and probably won’t go to the ball with me.” The demon took a deep breath, and for a moment Marco thought the teen might start to cry.

“Tom, I just need to know one thing.” Tom sniffled and gave a small hum in acknowledgment. “Now when you pictured us together at the dance, who was leading? Because I know it’s me, but I want to make sure you know too.” Tom laughed loudly at that.

“In your dreams, Diaz.” _You have no idea,_ Marco thought. 

“Look, we both know I’m the better dancer. It just makes sense.” 

“You are not!”

“I could dance circles around you.”

“With your two left feet? Not a chance!” Marco laughed happily. He would gladly take all of Tom’s teasing if it meant he was laughing instead of feeling bad about the stupid fight with Star. 

“Fine. We’ll both lead.” 

“I don't think you know how dancing works.” Marco shrugged even though he knew the other boy couldn't see him.

“That’s a definite possibility.” Tom laughed again.

“MARCO!”

“Hold on a sec, Tom.” Marco pulled the phone away from his ear and yelled back to his father. “YEAH?”

“CAN YOU COME DOWN HERE AND HELP PUT AWAY THE GROCERIES?”

“SURE THING, DAD!” Marco redirected his attention to Tom. “Hey, my dad needs me to help put the groceries away.”

“Yeah, I heard,” Tom replied wryly. 

“Oops. Sorry about that,” Marco mumbled sheepishly. He heard the other boy give a small huff of laughter.

“Don’t sweat it. We’ll talk more later.”

“Okay,” he agreed reluctantly. He didn't want to hang up on his friend. He could talk to Tom for hours. “Later.” Marco held his phone for a moment longer before hanging up and shoving it in his pocket. He shuffled out of his room and down the stairs, heading for the kitchen. _At least Tom had been laughing before we had to hang up,_ Marco thought. _That was something right? I just wish I could do more._

“Marco?” Marco pulled himself out of his head and looked at his dad.

“Yeah?”

“What is wrong with Star? She walked through here early saying she needed to train in the yard.” Through the closed window, they could hear the princess’ muffled ‘narwhale blast’. “Did you two have a fight?” Marco shook his head and grabbed a shopping bag from his dad. 

“No, her and Tom did.”

“Ohhhhh. What did he do this time?” Marco rolled his eyes and put the milk in the refrigerator with a little more force than necessary.

“Why do you assume it was Tom’s fault?”

“I don't mean to insult your friend, Marco,” his dad rushed to say. “I just know the boy has a temper, that’s all.”

“Not anymore,” he defended. “And especially not with Star. She has him on too short a leash.” His father gave him a small smile. 

“You are a good friend to the boy.” _Yeah, friend,_ Marco agreed sadly. “So what happened?” Marco sighed as he put the bag of chips in the cupboard.

“This special dance is coming up, and Tom hasn't asked Star to be his date yet. When she asked him why, he teased her saying he wasn't sure if he wanted to go with her and maybe he'd find another date. Before Tom could tell her he was just kidding, Star flipped out and now she won’t talk to him and she told me she would refused to go to the dance with him. So Star is fuming and Tom’s devastated.” Marco collapsed in a chair at the kitchen table, groceries abandoned. “And I have to play mediator without taking a side.”

“Sounds like you already have,” his dad pointing out. Marco frowned. 

“Not totally,” he denied. “I mean, I guess Tom shouldn't have teased Star, but Star should have given him a chance to explain before just blowing up and refusing to talk to him!” 

“You guess?” The hispanic teen sighed at the question. His dad was right. He had already taken Tom’s side. He always took Tom’s side. His dad put down his own bag and kneeled in front of his son, resting a hand on each shoulder. “Marco, I know your mom and I…we’ve never said it outright, but we love you no matter what. You know that right?” Marco nodded, but avoided his dad’s gaze.

“Yeah, of course,” he mumbled.

“And nothing will ever change that. Not what you wear, or what you believe, or…” he dad trailed off hesitantly before adding, “or who you love.” 

Marco stiffened and stared at his father. His eyes looked concerned, but genuine. _Am I really that transparent?_ Marco thought despairingly. _That even my dad can see how pathetically I’m pinning?_ The hispanic boy forced out a laugh, and tried to shut down the panic building in his chest.

“Yeah, um, sure, Dad. Of course.” His dad studied him, and Marco fought the urge to squirm. Finally, his dad sighed and squeezed his shoulders before releasing him. 

“I just wanted to make sure. Now let’s finish with these bags.” 

They unloaded the rest of the groceries in silence. When they finished, Marco slipped back upstairs and into his bedroom. Once inside he groaned and threw himself on his bed, burying his head in his pillow. 

“Why do my best friends have to be dating each other?” he lamented into his pillow. _And why do I have to be in love with one of them?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story FRIENDENEMIES happens before BLOOD MOON BALL, so Marco and Tom meet, have issues, then bond with Mackie Hand and become friends
> 
> So yeah...hope you liked the first chapter. Please leave a comment or kudos and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading! :) 
> 
> (and sorry for any typos:/)


	2. dreaming bout the day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for the support the first chapter got! I'm really glad you're liking the story so far. I'm sorry that Tom's in a rough place, and I'm afraid it's gonna get worse before it gets better. So brace yourself. And now chapter 2..
> 
> (warning: steamy times up ahead)

_Marco laid sprawled on Tom’s bed, half heartedly working on his geometry homework. Beside him, the pink haired demon let out a sad sigh, catching Marco’s attention. He pushed aside the homework he wasn't really doing and looked over at his friend. He was holding Marshmallow in his hands, petting him with the saddest expression Marco had ever seen on the face of a person holding a bunny._

_“Penny for your thoughts?”  Tom set Marshmallow down on the bed before answering._

_“I’m just really bummed about Star,” he admitted sadly. Marco cursed Star in his mind before sitting up and scooting closer to the demon. He hesitated a moment, then slung his arm around Tom’s shoulder._

_“Forget about it, Tom. Star will see reason soon. And if she doesn’t, then she doesn't deserve you.” Tom gasped and looked over at the hispanic boy with such shock he wanted to laugh._

_“Don’t say that!” he cried, pushing his arm off and standing up._

_“Why not? It’s true,” Marco reasoned, feeling annoyed at being brushed aside. Tom shook his head wildly._

_“Not it’s not! I’m the one who doesn't deserve Star! She’s beautiful, and funny, and smart, and kind, and she’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me!” The dark haired boy winced a little at the reminder that he was not the most important person in the demon’s life. “I could never deserve her!” he continued, sounding so dejected Marco wanted to yell. So he did._

_“Don’t say that! How can you not see how amazing you are?! You're one of the kindest people I’ve ever met! Who else would give someone as flaky as Star as many second chances?”_

_“Marco! Don't say—”_

_“And you're funny,” Marco continued as if the demon hadn't spoken. “God, no one makes me laugh like you do!  And you're so cool and easy to be around and you have the prettiest eyes in any dimension! I mean I can get lost in them for days!”_

_“Marco?”_

_“And your smile!” Marco was on a roll now. “You have the best smile! Ever. It’s so warm and beautiful and it lights up the whole room! And your hair is so soft! Probably. I’ve never actually touched it, but it looks so soft! I just want to run my fingers through it. Like ALL the time. And the colour is gorgeous!”_

_“Marco?!”_

_“And don't even get me started on your hands! Or—” Said lilac hands covered Marco’s mouth, effectively cutting off the rest of his sentence._

_“Marco,” Tom whispered, staring into Marco’s eyes looking confused and breathless. “Did…do you…” He swallowed and tried again. “Do you really mean all that?” Marco nodded fiercely._

_“Emy wold.”_

_“What?” Tom asked, removing his hands from the teen’s mouth._

_“I said,” Marco whispered as he leaned forward, a suddenly burst of courage shooting through him, “Every. Word.” Then Marco closed his eyes and pressed his lips to the demon’s._

_He felt Tom stiffen, but the demon didn't seem to be resisting him which was a good sign. Marco determinedly kept his lips on Tom’s, keeping his kisses light and gentle so not to spook him. And god, it felt good. Tom’s lips were so soft, and his mouth just seemed to fit perfectly against Marco’s, and Marco was sure it couldn't possibly get any better than this._

_Then Tom started to kiss him back, causing Marco to gasp. The pink haired boy used it to deepen the kiss and wrapped his arms around his neck and oh my god it got even better. Tom bit at his lips playfully and pressed closer, but not nearly close enough in Marco’s opinion. With a quick tug, Marco pulled Tom into his lap so the demon was straddling him and wrapped his arms tightly around the demon’s waist. Tom pulled back for a moment in surprise at the new position, but Marco followed him trying to regain his lips. Tom chuckled before indulging the human boy and meeting his lips again, this time with more passion as the boys kissed like they were trying to devour each other. Tom squirmed a little in Marco’s lap, and the hispanic boy let out a startled moan at the sudden friction he hadn't realised he needed. The demon pulled back in surprise at the sound and Marco quickly sucked in a breath of air, chest heaving._

_“M-marco,” Tom panted in his ear, forcing Marco to bite off another moan. Tom rolled his hips experimentally and whimpered at the feeling. “Marco.”_

_“Oh god, Tom,” Marco whined. “You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this.”_

_“Do what?” Tom questioned breathlessly, looking at him with teasing eyes that were nearly black with desire. “This?” he asked with a purposeful roll of his hips._

_“Oh GOD yes!” Marco cried, raising his hips to meet Tom’s. “Again!” he pleaded. Tom smirked and obeyed. “Oh! That feels s-so good,” he whimpered._

_“Good,” the demon whispered, voice suddenly low and seductive. Tom licked at his ear lobe and bit softly. “I want to make you feel good, Marco.” The dark haired teen let out a moan at those words and rested his forehead on the demon’s shoulder, allowing the pink haired boy to continue biting and licking at his ear, hands tightening on the demon’s waist._

_“Oh, Tom.” He pushed his hips against Tom’s, desperately seeking more of that incredible friction. Tom gasped and pressed down, the boys quickly finding a rhythm._

_“M-marco!” Tom gasped. “Marco! Oh, d-don’t stop! Don’t you dare!”  Marco laughed breathlessly._

_“W-wouldn’t dream of it.” His hips speed up, chasing the pleasure that was so close, threatening to overwhelm him. He lifted his head and found Tom’s lips again, gasping into them. The demon kissed back eagerly, trembling above Marco._

_“How…oh!…how long?” Marco pulled back slightly, looking into the demon’s eyes and slowing his hips._

_“What?”_

_“You said…I had no idea…how long…,” Tom tried to explain between pants. Marco’s eyes brightened with realisation and he smiled before surging forward, lips latching on to Tom’s neck. The demon let out a loud moan as Marco sucked and kissed and bit at the lilac skin._

_“Forever,”  he breathed against Tom’s neck, revelling in the tremble that went through the demon. He punctuated every few words with a open mouthed kiss to the skin. “I dreamed about you…that first night…after you dropped me off…” Tom moaned brokenly, and Marco grinned before resuming his grinding against his demon._

_“I dreamed…,” he continued slowly, “you sucked me off…and your mouth…looked sooo good…wrapped around me,” Marco moved up Tom’s neck, and started kissing and biting at his jaw line. “Now I can’t even…look at your mouth for long…without getting hard…” Tom started to whimper, but Marco swallowed it with a bruising kiss._

_“Marco!” Tom cried, pulling away from the kiss gasping. “I’m almost…OH GOD!…almost there! So close…SO CLOSE!”_

_“Me too! Just a…AH…a little more!” Marco moaned, pulling Tom as close as possible and holding him right THERE. He ground his hips HARD against Tom a few more times and wailed as the pleasure overcame him. Dimly, he could feel Tom’s continued thrusts against Marco before the demon stilled and cried out as he found his own pleasure. Slowly, both boys came down from their highs. Marco stared at the boy in his lap and smiled, placing a kiss on his sweaty forehead and brushing a strand of pink hair out of his flushed face._

_“I love you, Tom,” he whispered sweetly. Tom smiled back and stared at him with his beautiful eyes._

_“And I—”_

“TIME FOR SCHOOL, MARCOOO!” 

“AHHHHH!” Marco screamed as he was jerked awake. “WHO WHAT WHERE??!!” 

“Marcoooo!” Star called from the doorway. “I said it’s time for school! Come on, sleepy head. We don't wait to be laaate!” Star closed his door and he could hear her footsteps as she skipped down the stairs. Marco groaned and fell back on his bed. His boxers were sticky, and Marco groaned again as bits of his dream flashed in his mind. It was going to be along day.

***

Tom was waiting for them when they arrived at Echo Creek Academy. He was leaning against the wall, dressed in his best suit and tie, and holding out a flaming rose loosely between his fingers. Marco groaned inwardly and prayed that he wasn't blushing. 

“Ugh,” Star groaned when she recognised him. “What part of ‘I’m not speaking to you’ didn't he get?” 

“You didn't say you didn't want to see him,” Marco pointed out, earning him another dramatic groan. Tom straightened up as they got closer and put on his best suave look, which looked absolutely ridiculous and never failed to make Marco smile.

“Hey there, Starship,” the demon purred, holding out the flaming flower. “This is for you.” Star rolled her eyes and looked away with a huff.

“Marco, will you please remind Tom that I am NOT speaking to him?” Marco sighed.

“What she said.” Tom smiled slightly. 

“Marco!”

“Fine,” he conceded. “Tom, Star would like to remind you that she is not speaking to you.” He looked over at the Mewman princess. “Better?” 

“You’re impossible,” she complained, but took his arm anyway. “Now, let’s go, Marco. We’ve got class.”

“Oh, come on, Star!” Tom pleaded. “I know you're mad, but I’m soooo sorry.”

“Marco, do you hear something?” Star asked with wide eyes. “Because I could have sworn I heard something?”

“Star, come on, I’m _sorry._ You know I’m taking you to the ball!” The princess laughed harshly.

“Well, I sure hope _that_ wasn't your idea of an invitation! Come on, Marco we have class and Tom needs to rethink his idea of romance.” Star tugged on his arm, pulling him through the school’s front doors. Marco glanced back in time to see Tom’s face fill with disappointment then thinly veiled rage. An ache shot through his body as Tom turned and stomped away. 

“Star…” 

“Don’t you go taking sides. Marco!”

“I’m not! ” he defended, “I haven't said anything yet! I just think maybe you guys should trying talking about it, you know like normal people, and clear up this misunderstanding.” Star stopped at her locker and glared at Marco.

“Misunderstanding?! He told me he had plans to cheat on me!” Star threw her locker open, and began angrily grabbing books. “What’s to _misunderstand!_?”

“Star, you and I both know Tom didn't do that.” Star shot him a look and Marco swallowed. “Intentionally,” he added quickly. “He was trying to make a joke.” 

“Well, of course _you_ would think that,” Star mumbled bitterly under her breath. Marco stiffened.

“What does that mean?” She whirled around to look at him, anger obvious and Marco felt relieved that Star’s wand was still tucked away in her backpack.

“It means you ALWAYS take Tom’s side! No matter what he's done, you ALWAYS think he's in the right!” 

“That’s not true!” Marco quickly racked his brain. “There…umm…ah! There was that time Tom tried to take you on a date without asking first and I agreed that he was being rude and you shouldn't have to go just because he had already made a reservation. I was on your side, remember!?” 

“Okay, fine. I had your support one time,” she agreed reluctantly. “But that still—”

“I’m sure there’s more than one time,” he interrupted. “That was just the first one I could remember! I’m sure if we listed every fight the two of you have had since I’ve been involved, you’ll see it’s about 50:50.” _I hope,_ Marco added to himself. Star opened her mouth when the bell rang loudly, cutting off whatever she had planned on saying.

“Okay, fine,” she conceded, slamming her locker shut. “Let’s just get to class.” Marco let out the breath he’d been holding. 

“Yeah, let’s go.” _Saved by the bell._

***

By the time lunch rolled around, Star seemed to have forgotten about their earlier argument and had mostly forgiven Marco. Which meant she was talking to him about Tom, instead of yelling.

“I’m gonna dump him.” Marco swallowed a bite of his sandwich and rolled his eyes.

“No, you aren’t. You said the same thing two weeks when he was late to your date.”

“Well, it was rude,” she defended. Then sighed and rested her head on her hand. “Fine, I’m not going to dump him, but I _should_. I really hope he doesn't actually think a flower is going to make up for this,” Star declared biting into her sandwich. Marco sighed inwardly.

“What does he need to do?” Star shrugged. 

“Not sure yet, but it better be good.”

“You should make him beg! On his hands and knees! And then do a handstand!” Janna suggested before stealing some of Marco’s chips. He swatted her hand away with a small frown.

“We’re looking for actual solutions here, Janna.” She stuck her tongue out at him and defiantly reached for more chips.

“Actually,” Star said slowly, “that’s not a bad idea.” Marco swallowed his chips nervously. 

“Star,” he began disapprovingly, you aren't really going to make him beg on his hands and knees in public, right? All because of some dumb joke?”

“Noooo, I’m going to make him beg on his hands and knees for threatening to cheat on me.” Marco shook his head while Janna nodded enthusiastically. 

“Star, no.”

“Great idea!” Marco glared at Janna.

“You’re not helping.” Janna shrugged.

“I like some good old fashioned pay back. I won’t apologise for that.” He turned his attention back to his best friend. 

“Why can’t you two just talk about this like normal people?”

“This is more fun,” the blonde insisted.

“Star…”

“It’s too late, Marco. I’ve made up my mind.” She stood up and grabbed Janna’s arm. “Now, if you’ll excuse us, we have some scheming to do.”

“Alright!” Janna cheered. “I love scheming!” Marco stared as the girls walked away, a feeling of dread settling in the pit of his stomach. He whipped out his phone and called Tom.

“Hello?” Marco swore he could feel heat radiating off the phone. He swallowed nervously. 

“Tom, I’m calling to warn you about Star.” Tom sighed on the other line.

“Yeah, I know she’s pissed. I’ll try apologising after school. What time does it end again?”

“3:00,” he responded reflexively. Then shook his head, trying to stay focused on the mission. “Tom, I don't think you should come by today.” _Or ever._

“Oh? She _that_ mad?” 

“No, I mean maybe? She’s definitely mad and I don't think a flower is going to go over well so—”

“No offence, Marco,” the demon interrupted,  “but you've never been in a relationship before so you couldn't really understand how to deal with this.” Marco flinched at the unintentionally cruel reminder.

“Maybe not, but—”

“TOM, WHERE ARE YOU?!” Marco winced and Tom sighed wearily. 

“Look, Marco, I’ve got a counsel meeting that I’m already late for. I’ll see you after school.”

“Tom, no! Star is going to—”

Click. 

He pulled his phone away from his ear and returned it to his pocket with a small sigh. He looked around the nearly empty lunch room, noticing how relaxed the remaining students seemed and briefly wondered how that was possible they could be so calm while Marco was panicking inside. _Probably because they aren't best friends with a magical princess and demon prince._ He laid his head down on the table with a small groan. 

“Note to self,” he mumbled. “If a magical princess from another dimension ever tries to move in with you again, don't let her.” 

He stayed there for a few more moments, mentally preparing himself, before sighing and getting up to go search for Star. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I've never written a sex scene so sorry if that was awful. And I'm sorry for all the angst. I swear there will be fluff! At some point!
> 
> Anyways thanks again, and let me know what you think :)


	3. you say you're fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long! School has been kicking my butt, but I finally finished. I should be able to update a bit sooner next time. So enjoy!
> 
> (And thanks to everyone who has commented and given kudos! You give me motivation to keep writing.)

Marco spent the rest of the day alternating between trying to talk some sense into Star and getting Tom to answer his calls. But both his friends were too stubborn to back down, the whole school was buzzing about the “something big” that was going down after school, and Marco was ready to pull his hair out. Finally, the last bell rang and everyone scrambled out of their seats. Marco could hear the whispers as he rushed to the school’s entrance. 

“I heard it’s about Star and her boyfriend.”

“They’re in a fight.”

“They’re gonna fight?”

“Janna said something about atonement for sins?” 

Marco shook his head and ran faster. A mob had already formed out front by the time Marco arrived. Tom wasn't there yet, but Star was. He ran towards his friend.

“Marco!”

“Star, you can’t do this. This is kinda insane!”

“Marco, you don’t—”

“Understand?!” Marco interrupted, feeling the last of his patience disappear. “Yeah, I’ve been hearing that a lot today and, you know what? I _don’t_ understand! I don't understand why you two are incapable of having argument like a normal couple and I don't understand why you can’t just talk about your problems!” Marco gestured wildly to the crowd surrounding them. “Star, this is _so_ overboard. You don't need to make him beg for atonement or whatever crap Janna’s been saying. Just have a conversation!” 

Marco took a deep breath, and levelled a hard stare at Star. To his infinite shock, Star looked like she was about to cry. She looked around at the crowd surrounding them, ready to watch her humiliate her boyfriend, and sniffled.

“You’re right, Marco.”

“I am?” Star nodded, sadly. 

“I’m still mad at Tom, and he needs to make it up to me. But…” she trailed off as Tom’s carriage appeared out of the ground, and shook her head firmly. “Not like this.” Star threw her arms around Marco, hugging him tight. “Thank you.” The hispanic boy still wasn't certain what just happened and was more than a bit upset with his friend, but he hugged her back anyways, relieved that he had somehow gotten through to Star. 

Star pulled back after a few moments, and squared her shoulders. Marco, along with the rest of his gathered classmates, watched as Tom anxiously exited his hell carriage and approached Star.

“Hey, Starship.”

“Tom—”

“I know! I screwed up, but I’m willing to do anything to make this right. Just name it. I’m ready.” Star glanced around at the crowd of students, all seeming to hold their breath. She looked at Marco, who nodding encouragingly. 

“Just…take me on a date tonight, and make it a good one. And maybe I’ll forgive you.” Tom blinked.

“That’s it?” Star hesitated, then nodded.

“Yeah.” He stared at her, confused, then broke out into a huge smile.

“You bet, Star! I’ll make it the best date you've ever been on!” Star gave him a smile.

“Well then, get to it,” she said with a shooing gesture.

“Oh, yeah!” Tom rushed to his carriage and climbed in, the smile never leaving his face. “I’ll pick you up around 7?” 

“Sounds good.”

“Great! See you!” 

Tom waved, and his carriage descended back into the earth. Around Marco, he could hear the students mumbling and asking if this was the “big thing” they had gathered for. Marco pushed through to the front of the crowd.

“Show’s over folks,” he announced. “Nothing to see here!” 

“BOO!”

“GO HOME, JANNA!” Janna chuckled, but obediently started to walk home. Following her lead, the rest of the crowd disbanded and started for home. Satisfied, Marco walked over to Star who was still staring at the place Tom’s carriage had disappeared. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and offered her a smile.

“Hey, you did the right thing.” Star nodded, but seemed uncertain. “What?” 

“I just…” Star trailed off and shook her head. “It’s nothing. Let’s go home, Marco.”

***

Marco sat on Star’s bed, doing the reading for english while Star was scavenging her closet for something to wear. 

“What do you think we’ll do?” Marco shrugged without looking away from his book.

“No idea.”

“Marcooo,” Star whined, “you’re not helping!” Marco shrugged again.

“I don't know what to tell you, Star. Just pick something.”

“I can’t just ‘pick something’, Marco!” Star complained, poking her head out of the closet. “Need some information. Are we going somewhere nice or casual? What if we run into Ludo? Should I bring a helmet or my swim suit?” That caught Marco’s attention.

“What on earth do you think Tom is planning?” 

“I don't know, Marcooo, **that’s** the problem. What do I prepare for?” 

“A normal date, Star. If you needed something specific, Tom would have told you. And he’ll think you look great no matter what you wear.” The last part was mumbled, but Star heard him anyways.

“Aww, yeah you're right. Tom is pretty doting.” 

Marco rolled his eyes and opted to ignore her. As much as he hating when Tom and Star were fighting, it was almost worse when they weren’t. They acted like one of those sickly sweet couples. Tom was incredibly affectionate, looking for any opportunity to hold her hand, or kiss her cheek, or compare her beauty to a rose,  or declare his undying love or some other overly romantic thing. And Star ate it up, always eager to play the part of the adored girlfriend and bat her eyes at Tom sweetly. Although recently, Star hadn't seemed as eager. He had mentioned it to Tom, but Tom had assured him that Star felt the same, she just “wasn’t like that”.

_“What do you mean?” Marco had asked, diving for the ball and missing anyways. Tom laughed before replying._

_“You know, she isn't into open displays of affection.” Tom shrugged and served the ball, sending it flying towards Marco’s paddle._

_“AH!” Marco cried dropping the smoking paddle and glared at the demon. “Stop doing that!” Tom chuckled. “And since when? Every time I see you guys together, you're holding hands or hugging or staring at each other lovingly or some other sickly romantic thing.” Tom laughed again._

_“We don't always do that.” Marco shrugged._

_“Okay, you're right. Sometimes you're fighting. BUT when you are getting along, you're normally all lovey dovey. So what changed?”_

_“Oh, she, uh, she doesn’t like_ **_doing_ ** _the displays. She doesn't mind receiving them though. My serve again?” Marco shook his head and put down his paddle. Tom cocked his head. “What?”_

_“So she's never going to be, I don’t know, loving? In public?”_

_“She loves me!” Tom said quickly. “She’s just…it’s hard to explain. But she loves me. She does.” The last part was quieter, as if the pink haired boy was trying to convince himself._

_“Tom?” Marco asked cautiously, surprised by the sudden sadness on his face. “Has Star…told you that she…you know…loves you recently?” Tom remained silent and refused to meet his eyes. After a moment, he looked up at Marco._

_“It’s fine, Marco. You worry too much.” Tom smiled, but it didn't seem to reach his eyes. “Now come on, let’s play. I’ll even let you serve.”_

“How do I look?” Marco pulled himself from his thoughts and looked at Star who had emerged from the closet. She looked…pretty normal. A different dress, a different headband, a different pair of shoes, sure. But not that different from her everyday style. 

“You look great, Star,” he said anyways.

“You think?” she asked with a little twirl. Marco nodded. 

“Of course.”

“Aww, thanks, Marco!” Star jumped on the bed and threw her arms around the hispanic boy. “You’re the best!” Marco couldn't help but smile. Sure, they were very different people and they bumped heads from time to time, but when push came to shove Marco loved his best friend and knew she loved him back. 

“Thanks, Star.” The clock struck, chiming the hour, and Star shot up. 

“Well, it’s time for my date!” she cheered and grabbed her bag. Marco rose and followed her out of her room and down the stairs. When they arrived, Tom was already standing in the living room. He was chatting with Marco’s parents, still wearing his suit and tie and holding a bouquet of flaming roses. Tom’s sentence trailed off when he noticed Star. 

“Hey, Starship. You look gorgeous.” Star giggled, and Marco determinedly did notroll his eyes. “Hey, Marco.” 

“Hey, Tom.” 

“Oh, don't you two look adorable!” Marco’s mom cooed. “Let me get a quick picture of you!” Tom and Star shuffled towards each other, and Marco was sure he was the only one who noticed Tom’s hesitation before wrapping his arm around Star. “Big smiles!”

Click.

Mrs. Diaz looked at the photo and grinned.

“Oh, it turned out great!” His mom turned to show the picture to Marco. He gave it a courtesy glance and felt vague annoyance at how cute the picture looked. “Have fun you two!”

“And don't keep her out too late!” his dad added with a wink. 

“I’ll have her back before 11,” Tom promised. He turned to the princess, offering his arm. “You ready, Star?” Marco watched as Star looked at the demon’s arm warily before sighing and taking it.

“Yeah, let’s go. Bye guys!”

“Bye,” Marco called weakly as he watched his best friends climbing into Tom’s carriage. He stayed at the door until they were out of sight, and closed it with a small sigh. He turned and jumped, surprised to see his parent still in the living room. 

“It’s nice to see them getting along again,” his mom said with a smile. “They have such an interesting relationship.” Marco scoffed.

“Yeah, that’s one way of putting it.” His mom cocked her head in confusion.

“What do you mean?” Marco glanced at his parents before looking down at his feet, unsure what to say. On the one hand, Tom claimed he was perfectly content with his relationship with Star, and Star didn't technically do anything wrong. Sure she was stubborn and sharp tongued, but it’s not like the princess was intentionally harmful. _Unless they're fighting, or Star wants something,_ a voice whispered. _Then she can be cruel and cutting. Like today. Or yesterday._ Marco swallowed and looked up at his parents.

“I’m, uh, worried about Tom,” he started hesitantly. His parents shared a glance before moving to the couch and gestured for him to join him. 

“It’s okay, Marco,” his dad assured. “You can tell us anything.” The teen sat down between the, and took a deep breath.

“Well, Tom and I talk about Star a lot, and, well, he’s said some things that, well, worry me. Like Star doesn't give Tom open affection, but she want Tom to show her public affection…and she never says she loves him…and she yells at Tom, and expects Tom just to take it. It looks like she expects Tom to do everything for her, but never reciprocates, and I'm just afraid Tom is getting taken advantage. And today…” Marco took a shuttering breath and stared down at his hands, unsure if he was making sense or he should continue. 

“Today,” his mom prompted gently. 

“Today, Star was going to make Tom beg on his hands and knees for forgiveness in front of the whole school.” He heard a quiet gasp, and looked up to see a mix of shock and sadness flash across his parents’ faces. “She didn't go through with it!” he said quickly, not wanting them to think the worst of Star. “I talked her out of it.” _Barely._ “But, it still worried me. And I don't know what to do.”

“What does Tom say about it?” his dad asked. Marco shrugged.

“He tells me it’s fine, and he’s happy, and I shouldn't worry about it.”

“But you do.” The boy nodded sadly. “Oh, Marco.” His dad wrapped an arm around him and held him close. “Why didn't you say anything before?” Marco blushed faintly.

“I…I wasn't sure…because…” He looked up at his parents, feeling helpless to explain everything in his head and heart. His mom gave him an understanding smile.

“You didn't want it to seem like you were taking sides…or jealous?” she suggested kindly. Marco’s eyes widened.

“You knew?” He looked over at his dad in disbelief. “You both knew? How? And for how long?” His mom laughed, breaking the heavy atmosphere.

“Marco, we’re your parents. It was pretty obvious how you felt based on your smile after your first date,” she teased.

“That wasn't a date!” he protested. “It was a ploy to pass his anger management class! He locked me in his carriage!” 

“And yet, you couldn't stop smiling after you got home,” she pointed out. Marco blushed as he remembered his unreasonable happiness upon arriving home.

_Marco closed the front door softly and leaned against it with a small smile. So what if the evening hadn't gonna exactly the way either of them had expected? As far as Marco was concerned it had gone better._

_“What’s that smile for?” Marco refocused on his surrounding and saw his mom standing in the kitchen, sipping some coffee. The teen pushed himself of the door and decided to join her._

_“Nothing, really,” he said with a shrug, grabbing a mug from the cupboard. “I just ended up having more fun than I thought I would tonight.”  She handed him the coffee pot and smiled as he poured some for himself._

_“That’s nice, hijo. I’m glad you and Tom had a good time.” Marco chuckled._

_“It didn't start out great. I didn't trust him at first, and in the end I was right not to, kinda, but there was fun in between and at the very end, so I was kinda wrong?” Marco paused to sip his coffee and laughed at the confusion on his mom’s face. “It’s, uh, it’s kinda a long story.”_

_“Well, I have the time if you wanna talk about it,” she offered with a smile._

_“Well, Tom needed to pass his anger management class, and the final requirement was to spend 3 hours with someone he hates without losing his temper so he picked me.” His mom gasped in outrage._

_“Why to think that boy could hate MY Marco!” Marco laughed._

_“Before tonight, I probably would have picked him back. I didn't know what he was planning, but when he invited me, I was already suspicious because we don't have the best history. But what can I say? Mackie Hand. It’s my weakness.” Marco took another sip of his coffee and smiled. “I was really distant and suspicious when he picked me up, but it turns out when he’s not having a temper tantrum, Tom is…cool. We have a lot in common, and it was really fun.” Marco thought about how fun dancing and taking silly pictures in the photo booth had been. The demon had a nice smile, come to think of it. Really nice. “Of course, that had to be when Tom lost his temper and I found out why he really invited me. Then he burned the tickets, and I yelled at him for using me, and things got kinda ugly. But then he raised Mackie Hand from the dead and we got to watch him fight the movie usher while we ate cereal, so it turned out alright.” His mom blinked._

_“You lost me.” Marco laughed again._

_“That’s okay. It just…it ended up being a good time despite all the bumps along the way.” His mom still looked confused, but she smiled anyways._

_“Well then, I’m glad. Are you going to hang out again?” Marco looked down at his mug and smiled, remembering Tom’s hesitant question and elation at Marco’s reply._

_“I hope so.”_

“You had looked so happy, telling me all about Tom. You even defended his actions,” she said with a happy shake of her head. “I don't think I have ever seen you take to someone so quickly.” Marco groaned slightly and hid his face in his hands.

“It’s okay, Marco,” his dad assured. “I told you, your mother and I love you and nothing will ever change that. Tom is a nice boy.” Marco pulled his hands away and smiled at his dad.

“Thanks. But…he’s dating Star so…” Marco trailed off with a shrug. “Anyways…what do I do?” He watched as his parents looked at each other with uncertainty. 

“We will keep an eye on them,” his dad decided, “and will talk to Star if we see something worrying. For now, you will do what you've been doing.”

“And that is…?” 

“Being their friend.” Marco nodded hesitantly. It didn't feel like much, but he had gotten through to Star. He sighed.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that took a bit of a turn, but I decided 1) Marco wouldn't be friends with Star if she was a butt face all the time, 2) Star has shown that she will listen to Marco if she's over doing it, or in this case being a butt face, and 3) two of the reasons Marco never said anything earlier was a loyalty to Star and not wanting to come off as jealous, but he's wanted to for a while, and he starting to get more than a little hostile towards Star.
> 
> I hope that was an okay chapter and you guys liked it. Thanks for reading and let me know what you thought


	4. why can't you see?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first off, I'm going to try to update once a week. It may not be the same time or the same day, but one a week, there will (hopefully) be a new chapter.
> 
> Second, the tags have changed a little. There is a bit (a lot) of swearing in this chapter, so sorry. Also there is A LOT of angst in this chapter. I'm very sorry about this, things just kinda happened. There are tears and insecurities and some serious lack of self-esteem, okay? It hurts me as much as it hurts you.

Marco laid asleep in bed, having a pleasant dream that had absolutely nothing to do with hyper princesses or handsome demons, when something pounced.

“AAAAAHHH!” he cried, flailing his arms and shuffling backwards as he attempted to get away from whatever was attacking him.

Thud. 

Marco laid on his back and looked up at the ceiling from his new position on the floor, trying to figure out how he got there. Slowly, a blonde head peeked out over the edge of his bed and stared down at him.

“Sorry, Marco,” Star whispered sheepishly. Marco groaned and closed his eyes.

“I thought we had a rule about my bedroom,” he complained.

“I know and I’m reallllly sorry. I just got excited.” She leaned over and offered him a hand. Marco took it and allowed the princess to pull him into a sitting position. From there, he managed to push himself off the ground and climb back on his bed. 

“Okay, what got you so excited?” Star grinned widely.

“TOM ASKED ME TO THE BLOOD MOON BALL!!!” she yelled, excitement radiating of her. 

“What?”

“Oh, Marco, it was soooooo romantic,” she swooned. Marco swallowed and fought the urge to cover his ears. The last thing Marco wanted was to hear Star tell him about the romantic date Tom had planned. He took a grounding breath and plastered a fake smile on his face.

“Oh?” 

“He took me to Star City, which is one of the most beautiful dimensions ever because it’s literally made of stars, and we had a picnic on a hill overlooking the city! Doesn't that sound wonderful!?”

“Y-yeah,” Marco croaked. “Sounds great.”

“Are you okay, Marco?” Star asked suspiciously. “Your voice is doing weird stuff.”

“Sore throat! That’s all! Please go on.” Star looked at him for a moment before nodding.

“Well, we were sitting there and it was so romantic and I told him as much and said ‘I don't think this night could get any better’ and then Tom said ‘I can think of one way’ then he dropped got on one knee and I thought he was going to propose which would have been crazy cause I am **not** ready for marriage but instead he said ‘will you go to the blood moon ball with me?’ Can you believe that?!” Star squealed again threw herself back on Marco’s bed. “It was so special!” Marco nodded.

“That’s great, Star.” He agreed and tried desperately to mean it. She smiled and stared dreamily at the ceiling.

“Now I just have to figure out what to wear.” Star jolted upright. “I have to figure out what to wear!”

“Star, I think you have some time to fig—”

“No time!” she insisted, hastily getting of Marco’s bed and running towards the door. “The ball is in two weeks, which means I have to start planning now! I’ll see you tomorrow! Good niiiiight!” 

Marco stared at the door Star had just disappeared through. _Did I dream that?_ Marco pinched his arm and winced. _Damn it. That was real._ The hispanic boy laid on his bed and decided to pretend it was all a dream and just go back to sleep. But no matter how hard he tried, Marco couldn’t seem to fall back asleep.

_Tom and Star are going to the blood moon ball together._  

Marco groaned and rolled over on his left side. 

_Tom and Star are going to the blood moon ball together_. 

He rolled onto his back. 

_Tom and Star are going to the blood moon ball together._

His right side. 

_Tom and Star are going to the blood moon ball together._  

Marco kicked off the blankets. 

_Tom and Star are going to the blood moon ball together._

He pulled them back on. 

_Tom and Star are going to the blood moon ball together._

_Tom and Star are going to the blood moon ball together._

_Tom and Star are going to the blood moon ball together._

Marco groaned and flopped onto his stomach. He knew it was stupid, but ever since Tom had mentioned the ball Marco had harboured a secret falsity of he and Tom going together. And then when Star and Tom had been fighting and Tom teased about them going together, Marco’s had, stupidly, thought he actually had a chance. But now, in the span of 3 hours, all of Marco’s fragile hope shattered into little pieces.

_Oh please,_ his nay-saying voice scoffed in the back of his mind, _as if Tom after would have actually gone to the ball with you. He was_ ** _joking_** _, remember? Even if he hadn't gone with Star, he could have found another beautiful girl to go with._

Marco covered his head with a pillow, but it did nothing to muffle the voice in his head.

_Why would he ever be interested in you?_ the voice mocked. _Tom doesn't like guys, and if he did, why would he want some scrawny useless human like you? How could you ever be good enough for Tom, the prince of underworld?_ Marco felt tears prick in the corners of his eyes. 

_Shut up!_ he cried at the voice, but the voice laughed. 

_You are completely insignificant. He’s never going to love you,_ it whispered, _He doesn't even like you._

_“_ That’s not true,” he whispered weakly into the darkness of his room.

_Yes, it is. He’s hated you from the moment he meet you._

“We’re friends.”

_No, you aren’t. He hates you. He hates so much he tried used you to pass a class, and failed because he couldn't hide how much he hates you._ Marco bit his lips, fighting to hold in the sobs trying to break free.

“That isn't true,” he mumbled, “Not anymore. We’re friends. **Best** friends. He may not love me, but he does like me.”

_He likes using you,_ the voice insisted. _You’re just another path to Star. Nothing more. Star will always mean more to him than you ever could._

On his night table, his phone began to buzz and he reached for it without thinking, desperate for a distraction from his mind. 

"H-hello?" he stuttered into the phone, cursing the tremble in his voice.

"Marco? It's Tom! Glad you’re still awake.” _You've got to be kidding me. I may be desperate, but not_ ** _this_** _desperate. There’s no way I can do this right now._ He groaned inwardly and pulled himself into a sitting position. 

“O-oh. H-hey."

"Marco, are you okay? You sound kinda fun." Marco's heart clenched at the concern in Tom's voice. 

"Of course, I'm...I'm okay. What's up?" 

"Marco, what's wro—"

"Tom, it's late. If you don't have a reason for calling..." Tom sighed. 

"Just so we're clear, I know something is wrong and we will be talking about it later." Marco closed his eyes and sighed, but decided it was good enough for now. Maybe Tom would forget. 

"Fine. So, uh, what's up?"

"Star finally kissed me." Marco's eyes flew open.

"Wait what?!” _I_ ** _really_** _can’t do this right now._

"Star kissed me tonight!" Tom was smiling through the phone. "I asked her to go to the blood moon ball with me on our date and she said yes and then she kissed! Can you believe that?!" 

"Wait, she kissed you?"

"Yes!"

"For the first time?"

"Yes!"

"Your first kiss of the relationship?"

"Marco, are you having trouble hearing me?" 

“Sorry I'm just, uh,” Marco stumbled for the right word, “surprised? I assumed you would have kissed by now." Tom laughed slightly.

“Yeah, well, I’ve told you. Star doesn’t really initiate public affection.”

“Okay, but you guys aren't only together in public, right? So I just figured…ya know…when you guys were alone…” Marco trailed off, refusing to finish the sentence. 

“Well, Star—”

“Let me guess. She doesn't like giving **any** form of affection.” Tom released a frustrated sigh.

“Why does it feel like every time we talk about Star lately, we start fighting?” 

“Probably because we do?” Marco suggested, knowing he sounded like a smart ass but too tired to feel bad.

“Marco…” the demon sighed, tiredly. “Look, I know that, for some reason, you are weirdly concerned about our relationship and that makes you a good friend. Honestly, it does. But you don't have to be. Me and Star are happy.”

“Why?”

“What?”

“I said why!” Marco snapped. “Why the **fuck** are you two happy!?”

“Marco!” 

“Tell me! Tell me why **Star** makes you happy! Is it her abundance of **kindness** and **affection** ,” he mocked angrily. “Or is it her understanding that makes her so **damn** desirable?! Maybe its her patience or her selflessness? Or hell maybe you're just get off on being treated like SHIT!”

“Marco!” 

Marco knew he needed to stop. He needed to calm down. He needed to take a deep breath. He needed to lower his voice. Star was next door. His parents were down the hall. It was late. Everyone was sleeping. **He** should be sleeping, not having a break down on the phone with his best friend and secret crush. But… _Me and Star are happy_. No. Those words…those lies…it was too cruel. That was the final straw and Marco just couldn't do it anymore.

“Because that’s what she **does** , Tom! Your ‘precious Star’ treats you like FUCKING SHIT! And you just take it, you fucking take it and I will never understand why!? So tell me: just what tHE FUCK IS SO GREAT ABOUT STAR!?!?”

Marco took a heaving breath, and waited for Tom’s stuttering explanations. Instead, he heard silence and…sniffling?

“Tom?”

“W-why…?” _Oh god, he’s definitely crying._ Marco closed his eyes and tried to push away his feelings of self loathing. 

“Tom, I—”

“W-why the FUCKwould you s-say that?!” Marco flinched at the fire in his voice, although he could tell Tom was still crying.

“Tom—”

“W-why..?! I **thought** you were my **friend**!! You're **supposed** to support me, and listen to me and be there for me and instead! You just bitch about my girlfriend, your **friend**! I dON’T GET IT! WHY DO YOU HATE STAR SO MUCH?!”

“MAYBE BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU!” 

_No. no. no. no no no no no nononoNONONONONONONONONONO!!_

Marco slapped a hand over his mouth. _I DID NOT JUST…_

“Marco…? You… _love_ me?” Tom had whispered, but it felt like a scream.

“Tom, I…” Marco tried, although he had no idea what it was he was trying to do exactly. _Apologise? Deny it? Beg him to understand? To not hate me?_ “Tom…” It was useless. There were no words. 

“M-marco,” Tom swallowed. “Marco…I…I mean you know that…that I love Sta—”

“Please don't say it!” Marco begged. He briefly wondered he sounded as pathetic as he felt. “I already know, just…p-please don’t say it…” He felt the tears that he had been valiantly holding in since before this conversation finally fall. Tom swallowed again.

“O-okay…but Marco, you know it’s true.” The hispanic boy covered his mouth quickly to muffle his sobs. “I care about you…a lot.” _Oh no, please! Not_ ** _this_** _speech!_

“Tom—”

“No, I do, Marco! I do! But…”

“I-it’s okay, T-tom…”

“HOW THE FUCK IS THIS OKAY!?! I JUST FOUND OUT MY BEST FRIEND IS IN LOVE WITH ME!” Marco flinched, and felt fresh tears fall down his cheeks.

“Tom…” he whimpered. 

“Fuck,” Tom breathed, “Look, I’m sorry, okay? I just…I need some time or something…” Marco nodded even though he knew the demon couldn't see him. “Look, I’ve, fuck, I’ve got to go, alright?” _No! Please don't hang up! Don't leave me like this!_ “I’ll, uh, I’ll talk to you, uh, later. So, uh, goodnight.” 

“Tom, wai—”

Click. 

Marco looked at the phone in his hand for moment before clutching it to his heart. Then he curled into a ball, grabbed his pillow with the hand that was no longer trying to muffle his cries, buried his head into it, and wept.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah....that happened. Again, I'm sorry.


	5. you've got a smile that can light up this whole town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so first off I'm sorry that this took slightly longer than a week. I finished a first draft on Thursday and went to update, but it just didn't feel right. So I played with it for the next couple days and came up with this. Don't worry though, because some of the ideas have been moved to other chapters so (hopefully) chapter 6 will be up soon. 
> 
> Second, HOLY COW! Thank you so much for all the positive responses on the story so far! All the comments and kudos and bookmarks really motivate me to keep writing and wow I'm just so glad you're all liking it!
> 
> And now...chapter 5

When Marco woke up, he still felt groggy, his eyes burned, and his head was pounding. It reminded him a little of how he usually felt after crying, but he couldn't think a reason as to why he would have been crying. Marco stretched and frowned when he saw he was holding his phone. _Why did I fall asleep holding my…oh shit._

Marco stared at his phone in horror as the snippets of his conversation with Tom ran through his head.

_“You're_ **_supposed_ ** _to support me, and listen to me and be there for me and instead! You just bitch about my girlfriend, your_ **_friend,_ ** _and make feel like shit for loving her! I dON’T GET IT! WHY DO YOU HATE STAR SO MUCH?!”_

_“MAYBE BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU!”_

_“Marco…? You…love me?”_

_“I-it’s okay, T-tom…”_

_“HOW THE FUCK IS THIS OKAY!?! I JUST FOUND OUT MY BEST FRIEND IS IN LOVE WITH ME!”_

Marco squeezed his eyes shut.

“Why did I do that?” he whispered to himself. “Why couldn't I just keep my stupid mouth shut?”

Knock. Knock.

Marco opened his eyes to stare at the door, trying to will the intruder away. But the person continued to knock on the door.

“Marcoooo? Are you awake, yet?” Marco groaned and closed his eyes again. There was _no_ way he could deal with Star today. Not after last night. “Marcoo? Come on, we’ve got school!” _Go away._ “Don’t make me come in there!”

“Star, go away.”

“Oh, don’t be like that!” He could nearly see her pouting on the other side of his door. “We’re gonna be late.”

“I’m not going.”

“What!?” The doorknob turned, and the princess poked her head in the doorway. Marco rolled onto his left side, facing away from the door. “Are you okay?”

“I’m sick, Star,” he lied into his pillow, just loud enough for her to hear him.

“Oh no!” Star ran into his room and pulled on Marco, trying to get a better look. “Is it the plague? Goat pox? Corn hives?” The hispanic boy pushed her away and curled the blanket tightly around him, stubbornly facing the wall.

“It’s just a cold, alright? I just need to sleep and eat some soup, and then I’ll be fine.” Star let go and nodded eagerly.

“Okay, I’ll make soup!”

“Star!” Marco groaned. “The only thing I want you to do is go to school and let me sleep. Please?” he added, trying to soften his tone. “I’ll be fine.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Very. I’ll se you later, okay?”

“…okay. See you.” Marco refused to look away from the wall as he heard Star tiptoe out of his room and gently close the door. He struggled to push away the guilt. Rationally, he knew what happened last night wasn't her fault. Not _really._ Sure, her and Tom’s relationship upset him for a number of reasons, and she had been the catalyst for the fight, but it wasn't Star’s fault Marco was in love with Tom or that he had blurted out his secret in the worst possible way. It just felt easier to blame her. 

_“HOW THE FUCK IS THIS OKAY!?! I JUST FOUND OUT MY BEST FRIEND IS IN LOVE WITH ME!”_

Marco groaned, and closed his eyes. Maybe he’d get lucky and he would sleep until forever. 

***

_Marco sat on a park bench beside Tom and lazily licked his ice cream cone. Tom had shown up at Marco’s house an hour ago, proudly offering Star the starburst emerald he had spent the last week trying to find. Star eagerly grabbed the gem, oohed over how shiny it was, then left to have a “girl day” with Janna without so much as a bye or thank you. Tom stared at the door Star had disappeared through and looked so sad that Marco winced. Sighing, the hispanic boy had slung an arm around the demon._

_“You look like you could use some ice cream. Let’s go. I know a place close by.”_

_And so, here they were. Marco finished his cone and looked over at Tom. The pink haired boy hadn't touched his cone, and it was starting melt and drip onto his hands. Tom didn't seem to notice though. He was staring blankly at the park in front of him. Marco sighed again._

_“I know that you're not, like, technically human, but you do know how to eat ice cream right?”  Tom seemed jerked out of his head, and looked down at his cone and now sticky hands._

_“Oh! I, uh, do you have…?” Marco smiled at the flustered demon and offered him a napkin. Tom smiled gratefully before taking it, their hands brushing for a moment. Marco prayed his face didn't look as red as it felt._

_He had been a little hesitant to spend time with the demon after their first time. Not because the night had gone badly. More because what happened later that night. Or, more precisely, what he_ **_dreamed_ ** _happened later that night. Marco had woken up, flushed, embarrassed, and hard. He had wet dreams before (because come on, he’s a teenage boy. This kind of thing is bound to happen at some point), but never so, uh, vivid, and certainly never about a guy. He felt almost positive that Tom would be able to tell the next time they hung out, but Tom had seemed oblivious to Marco’s fantasy. Which was both relief and torture because Tom wasn't acting weird, but Marco was sure everything he did screamed “I dreamed you sucked me off”._

_“Hey, Marco?” The hispanic boy anxiously glanced over at the demon, praying he hadn't somehow heard Marco’s thoughts._

_“Uh, yeah?”_

_“Why does Star hate me?” Marco’s heart clenched at the lost and insecure boy beside him._

_“Tom, Star doesn't hate you. She just…” Marco trailed off in search of a better ending than ‘she just doesn't trust you’ . Tom laughed bitterly._

_“That bad, huh?”_

_“She doesn't hate you,” he insisted. “Come on, how could anyone hate you?”_

_“Uh, Marco? You do realise I’m the prince of the underworld, right?” Marco laughed nervously._

_“Well…aside from that, I mean.” Tom laughed again, this time happily, and Marco’s heart fluttered a little at the sound._

_“You’re ridiculous,” he declared with a grin._

_“Well, you're still sticky,” Marco countered, “and out of ice cream, so I think I win this round.” The demon chuckled before nodding._

_“Fine.” The two boys settled in to a comfortable silence for a while, just enjoying the company of each other. It was nice. Marco loved Star, of course, and she made life…interesting, but the Mewman princess didn't really do ‘quiet’; she had too much energy to ever sit still for long, and sometimes, the only thing Marco wanted was a little piece and quiet. This quiet between him and Tom felt good, and Marco was surprised by how easily it was to just be Tom. Almost like it was how things were meant to be._

_“Marco?”_

_“Yeah?” The demon hesitated. Marco turned to give him his full attention._

_“I…I just wanted to say thanks. Uh, for the ice cream and, uh, for trying to cheer me up.”_

_“Of course,” Marco said, nudging Tom’s shoulder playfully, “That’s what friends are for.” Tom stiffened against him, causing Marco to quickly rerun the sentence in his mind worrying he somehow upset the pink haired boy._

_“We’re…friends?” Marco swallowed nervously, and tried to laugh off his sudden uncertainty._

_“Well, uh, yeah. Of course! I mean, I don't buy ice cream for just anyone.” Tom smiled, a real, warm, and beaming smile that stole Marco’s breath. Tom really was attractive (yes, he was a little, uh, confused at the moment, not blind), but he was_ **_beautiful_ ** _when he smiled. Honestly, Marco thought with a smile like that he could light up the darkest of places. Tom laughed suddenly._

_“Oh, could I?” he asked, still chuckling. Marco blinked. Then went bright red as he realised he has spoken aloud._

_“W-well, uh, y-yeah,” the hispanic boy stammered, trying to think of a way to salvage his pride, “I mean, you must, uh, be the whole light source for the underworld!” Tom laughed more, but Marco thought he had managed to somewhat save the situation._

_“You’re quite the charmer, Diaz.” Marco flushed at the teasing tone, and was struck with a sense of knowing._ **_This_ ** _is what falling in love had to feel like, and he was so screwed._

***

Marco woke up a few hours later, feeling happy from the still lingering memory. Then he remembered his fight, and he just felt tired. The urge to roll back over and sleep more was strong, but the ache in his empty stomach was stronger. With a weary sigh, Marco got out of bed and headed downstairs for the kitchen. Only to find his dad sitting at the table.

“Marco? What are you doing here? You should be at school.” Marco determinedly ignored his dad’s presence as he grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and hunted for some cereal. “Marco?” his dad insisted, “Why are you not at school?” The hispanic boy cursed his shaking hands as he struggled to pour his cereal in the bowl and ignore his dad’s questions. Marco heard a sigh, then the chair scrape against the floor. Hands gently rested on Marco’s shoulders. “Marco?” 

He broke. Marco turned around and buried his head in his father’s chest, as the tears started to fall. His dad tensed a moment before wrapping his arms around the shaking boy. The gesture only served to make Marco cry harder. Everything hurt. HIs eyes, his body, his heart. Marco was drowning in the hurt. _This is what death feels like,_ he thought numbly. _These feelings. I’m going to drown in them and die._ His dad didn't say a word, only held his son, and stroked his back gently. After a few moments, or minutes, or hours, Marco’s tears slowed and the sensation of drowning faded. He took a deep breath.

“Marco,” his dad asked softly, “what’s wrong?” 

“I fucked up, dad,” he croaked into his father’s chest. “I got in a fight with Tom last night, and we started yelling, and I told him that I’m in— that I like him.” Marco sniffled and wiped at his eyes. “He didn't take it well.”

“Oh, Marco.” 

“I don’t know what came over me. I…I just kinda snapped, I guess.” His dad gently moved him to a chair at the kitchen table and sat beside him.

“It will be okay.”

“No, it won’t!” Marco snapped. “You didn't hear him! He hates me! And now he’s going to hate me for ever!” Marco could feel tears start to prick at his eyes again, and he angrily wiped them away. 

“No, Marco,” his dad soothed. “Tom cares about you very much. He may be confused, and surprised, and maybe a little upset. But he could never hate you.” Marco wasn't so sure, but his dad sounded confident and the teen desperately wanted to believe that maybe one day Tom would, at the very least, talk to him again. “Just give him some time.”

“Okay. Sorry I, uh, skipped school.” His dad laughed.

“I suppose it’s okay. But just this once, alright?” Marco nodded his understanding. He definitely didn't plan on doing this again. “Good. Now why don’t you eat something, then go lie down. You look tired.” His dad patted his knee before getting up and leaving the room, silently offering Marco time and space to get himself in order. 

The teen took a few steadying breaths before getting up and finishing his task of making cereal. Marco ate robotically before washing his bowl and returning to his room. He didn't go back to sleep though. Instead, he sat on his bed and stared at his phone. Tom had made it clear last night that he needed time, but there was nothing Marco wanted more than to call the demon to apologise and beg his forgiveness. 

“No,” Marco told himself firmly. “Tom said he wanted space. We are going to respect that.” _Even though it’s torture._  

Marco tried to think of something, anything, to distract him from Tom, but everything reminded him of the pinked hair boy. The music he wanted to listen to, the movies he tried to watch, the books he considered reading, all of them had a memory attached to Tom. 

_When did that happen?_ Marco wondered. It seemed that somewhere along the path of enemies to friends to secret crush, Tom had not only made a home in his head and heart, but his life. He could see it so clearly. Listening to Love Sentence together, laughing and singing along. Watching Disney movies and crying together when Mufasa died. Listening to Tom read aloud and giggling uncontrollably as Tom made the most outrageous character voices. Tom just fit into Marco’s life so perfectly. Which is why he was so terrified that his stupid slip of the tongue had ruined all that.  Marco groaned and fell back on the bed, trying to block out the overwhelming memories and feelings. _This is going to be a long week._


	6. it's a typical tuesday night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look! I'm on time! Thank you everyone who has been commenting and kudosing and reading and enjoying. I'm sorry for all the angst and I promise fluffy happy times are coming! Honest!

Star babied him relentlessly when she got home, and while Marco was still slightly mad at her and wasn't actually sick, he appreciated the effort. However, after the third bowl of soup, he had to put his foot down.

“Star, I appreciate the thought, but I’m feeling better, okay?” he insisted while trying to push the bowl of soup away. “Honest!” Star eyed him carefully.

“Nope!” she declared cheerfully. “You still look a little pale.” Marco groaned.

“I think that’s because I've had more chicken noodle soup in the last hour than anyone should in their entire life.” Star sighed, but finally put down the bowl.

“Fiiiine. But if you are still pale in a hour, I’m making more soup!”

“Alright!”

“So what should we do now?” Star asked eagerly. “We could watch that new karate movie you just bought!”

“It’s okay, Star.”

“Or we could go to the mall and buy you some more red hoodies!”

“Star…”

Oh I know! Why don't we call Tom!” 

“What!?”

“Yeah!” Star cheered, clapping her hands. “I’ll call Tom, then the three of us can hang out! Me and my guys!” Star jumped off the bed and started to run for her room.

“Star, no!” he cried, sitting up and grabbing her arm.

“What?”

“I, uh, I just want the, uh, the two of us to hang out.” Star eyed him suspiciously. 

“Whyyyyy?”

“Uh, well, because, we never hang out anymore?”

“Marco, we live together. We hang out alllll the time.”

“Well, yeah, but…” Star crossed her arms and stared intensely at Marco.

“Marco, what’s really going on?” Marco swallowed and struggled not to fidget under the princess’ gaze. 

“Uh, you know what? I changed my mind. Let’s go get a new red hoodie.”

“Marco.”

“And then watch the movie.”

“Marco.”

“Just the two of us.”

“Marco.”

“Without Tom.”

“What did you do?”

“Nothing!”

“Then what’s going on?” Star asked, finally sitting back down. “Because you're acting weird. Even weirder than normal. What’s up?” Marco hesitated. On the one hand, this was one of his best friends, whom he trusted to always have his back in a fight and to be there when he was sad and to have reality tv marathons with. But on the other hand, Star may not want to hear Marco cry about fighting with her boyfriend because he accidentally admitted he is in love with said boyfriend. And fine, a super small barely noticeable part of him was still blaming Star for the mess he was in. 

“Tom and I got into a stupid fight,” he finally said, settling on a half-truth, “and I’m not talking to him until he apologises.” 

“Why didn't you tell me?” Star asked, sounding hurt.

“I, uh, it was just stupid so I didn't want to mention it.” 

“You guys don't fight much. At least, not anymore. So if you guys aren't speaking, then it can’t be **that** stupid,” Star pointed out.

“It was just…I don't know.” Marco sighed and stared at his lap, struggling to find the balance between telling the truth and keeping his secret. “It was of those things were it wasn't a big deal to begin with, but you just wanna be right, you know? So you keep arguing and start bring up random stuff until you can’t remember how it started, and all you know is you're both mad about something.” Star nodded sympathetically and wrapped on arm around him. 

“Yeah, I know. So we won’t call Tom tonight. What are we gonna do instead?” Marco shrugged.

“We could just talk? Anything new or interesting happen at school?” Star’s arm tightened. The hispanic boy looked over at his friend. Star looked… _guilty?_ She pulled at her hair and looked anywhere but Marco’s eyes. “Star…?”

“Nothing!” she yelped. “Nothing at all interesting happened today!”

“Star—“

“Okay fine! I failed the math test,” she admitted, covering her face with her hands. “I forgot it was today and I haven't been paying attention at all to the lectures and I failed it.” 

“Oh, Star…”

“I know, I know! I should have been paying more attention. Can we just watch the movie now?” She still didn't look at him, but she had uncovered her face. 

“Yeah, alright,” he conceded. “And I’ll be sure to help you study of for the next test, okay?”

“Deal.” 

Star hopped off the bed, and ran downstairs to get the movie set up in the living room. Marco stared at the door for a moment before getting up and following her downstairs. Marco grabbed a blanket from the closet, and Star, after putting the movie in the dvd player, stood in the kitchen watching the popcorn start to pop in the microwave, an earth thing that still greatly fascinated Star. As he curled up on the couch and arranged his blanket, a thought crossed his mind. _I didn’t know we had a math test this week._ Marco looked over at Star curiously before he dismissed the thought. _Must have been a pop quiz or something._ Star skipped back into the room, holding the buttery popcorn happily, and Marco put his thoughts aside and pressed play. 

***

Marco walked home slowly. School hadn't been that bad. He hadn't missed much yesterday and he didn't have a lot of home work tonight. He got about halfway to his house before deciding he didn't want to go home. Star had gotten detention for sleeping in class, and, after seeing that wink from Janna, Marco knew he was going to be alone for the rest of night.  With a small sigh, Marco changed his course and decided to go to the park. 

As Marco walked, his thoughts wandered to Tom. It had been two days. Two unbearably long days without Tom. No calls. No texts. No visits. Nothing. It was awful. _How much longer could he possibly need?!_ a part of him demanded to know.  _Either call me and we can make up, or call me and tell me that you hate me! Don't leave me waiting!_ Marco sighed again. Yes, he desperately wanted answers. But he was scared. Tom meant too much, and he didn't think he could bear Tom’s hatred. 

His phone started ringing in his pocket, distracting him from his thoughts, and grabbed it numbly. Then almost dropped the phone. There, on the screen, was Tom’s contact picture,  the dorky picture of Tom Marco had taken a few months ago.  Tom had been singing at the top of his lungs standing on Marco’s bed, and Marco had been unable to resist. _Tom is calling,_ Marco thought dumbly. _OH MY GOD TOM IS CALLING!_ He jerked into action and answered the phone, attempting to sound calm. 

“H-hey?” Marco cursed the stutter in his voice and hoped Tom hadn't heard it.

“…hey. It’s me.” If he had heard the stutter, Tom was electing to ignore it.

“What’s up?” Tom was silent, and Marco forced himself not to panic.

“Uh, I was, uh, trying to get a hold of Star. She isn't answering.” Marco squeezed his eyes shut, fighting the hurt sweeping through his body. _Of course he didn't want to talk to you,_ his nay-saying voice whispered. 

“Oh, uh, she’s in detention. So no phones.”

“Oh.” 

“Do, uh, do you want me to give her a message?” Marco offered weakly.

“No. I’ll, uh, just try later.”

“Okay.”

An awkward silence fell as both boys struggled to find something to say.

“So,” Tom started hesitantly, “I, uh, I…”

“Look, Tom, you don't have to say anything okay,” Marco rushed to get the words out. “I-i was totally out of line the other night. I don't hate Star. She’s, like, one of my best friends. I just wish she treated you better, cause, uh, well, I think you deserve the best. And I’m not just saying that! So you can just ignore what I said, okay? I really shouldn't have said that, and I’m sorry. I…I just want you to be happy. Can we, uh, just go back to not fighting and being friends?” Tom sighed.

“Marco,  you said you love—“

“It doesn't matter!” Marco interrupted quickly. “We can just pretend I never said that! Please Tom, just…be my friend. And don't hate me.” 

“I…I don’t know if I can.” His heart dropped. “That’s a big thing to ignore. I don't know if I can act like it never happened. I’m not even sure why I called.” He mumbled the last part, clearly talking more to himself than Marco, but that didn't stop the hurt or sudden wave of desperation. 

“Please! I promise I’ll never treat you any differently than I already do, or have since we became friends. I—”

“And that’s half the problem! How long have you felt like this?!” Marco swallowed.

“It doesn't matter.”

“Like hell it doesn’t!” Tom snapped. “I think I deserve to know how long you’ve been…how long you’ve…I deserve some answers, alright!” 

“I don't know! I, god, I wasn’t, like, tracking it or anything! I didn't wake up one morning and decide ‘hey, I think I love Tom’! It just kinda happened!”

“Marco—”

“It doesn't matter,” he insisted. “I would never do anything to make you uncomfortable. And I know that sounds stupid considering what happened the other night, but I wouldn’t! I’m not going to try and be romantic or anything like that.” 

“Marco—”

“But,” he continued, a little quieter. “if…if you can’t be friends with me anymore, well then, I understand. I really meant it: I just want you to be happy. Even if that means I can’t be a part of your life anymore.”

“Don’t say that,” the demon pleaded. “That makes me feel like the worst person ever, and I don’t want that.”

“What do you want?”

“I don't know!” Tom yelled. Marco could hear him take a few deep breaths on the other line. “I don't know,” he repeated quieter. “I just want my friend back.”

“Okay!” Marco agreed eagerly. “I can do that! Just give me a chance to prove it.” The hispanic teen held his breath as the demon seemed to think it over.

“Okay,” he finally consented. 

“Great!” There was another awkward moment of silence before Tom spoke.

“So, uh, do you wanna hang out or something?”

“Yeah! What do you wanna do?”

“We could, uh, I mean, I guess you could come over to my place? Can you get your hands on some dimensional scissors?” 

“Yeah, that’d be fun! Let’s do that!” Marco knew he was acting too eager, but he couldn't help it. Five minutes ago he had been certain the demon would never speak to him again, and now he was inviting him over. He felt he deserved to get a little excited. Tom sighed, sounding a little like he already regretted his decision. 

“Alright, uh, I can’t tonight, family stuff. But, uh, if you wanna come over tomorrow…?” Marco forced himself to take a deep breath.

“Yeah, alright. Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” Tom echoed. “See you then.” 

Click. 

Marco stared down at his phone, a goofy smile on his face. He knew realistically that he couldn't get his hopes up. Tom had said he wanted to be friends again, but the demon didn't exactly sound okay with Marco’s feelings. _He doesn't have to be,_ Marco reminded himself. _Tom doesn't have to ever return my feelings. I just…I need him to be in my life. Which is why tomorrow needs to go perfect._  

Park trip forgotten, Marco raced home, nearly knocking his mom over as he ran through the front door.

“Easy, hijo! What has you so excited?” Marco paused and grinned at his mom.

“Tom called me! And he wants to hang out tomorrow! So I have to finish all my homework now, and bump up my study plans so we can have more time!” She smiled, but looked a little lost. _Oh, she doesn't know._ “Uh, we got into a little fight, but we just made up, so everything is fine now.” _Kinda._

“Well, I’m glad you two are getting along again. Is Star with you?” 

“Nah, Miss Skullnick gave her detention for sleeping in class. I think her and Janna are going to hang out later.” 

“Okay, well go do your homework. I’ll call you when dinner’s ready.” Marco nodded and ran up the stairs. Marco burst through his bedroom door and quickly grabbed his books and a pencil, ready to begin his homework.

Marco's phone went off, and he answered it without checking, a small part of him hoping it was Tom again even though he knew it was unlikely.

“Hello?”

“Star?” Marco sighed.

“I already told you. She has detention, T—”

“Oh, must have the wrong number,” the voice interrupted. “Sorry, dude.”

“Wait, who—”

Click.

Marco stared at his phone in confusion. _Why would someone call his phone looking for Star? Was it really a wrong number? Was he looking for a different Star?_ The hispanic boy laughed at that.

“As if the world could handle two Stars.” Then Marco frowned. _Then who was calling?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUM DUM DUMMMMMMM. 
> 
> Well thanks for reading guys! Hope it was okay :) Sorry for any typos.


	7. standing by and waiting at your back door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who sent me their suggestions for this chapter. I was so glad to get your opinions. By popular demand, I wrote the chapter in mostly Marco's perspective with a small glimpse into Tom's. So without further ado, chapter 7

Marco sat at his desk, watching the clock and nervously tapping his fingers. Star groaned beside him.

“Marco. I know you're excited to have guy time with Tom, but you need to chill.”

“What?” Marco asked defensively. “I am chill. I’m so chill. Totally 100% chill.”

“Then stop tapping your fingers!” Marco quickly stilled his fingers and offered Star a sheepish smile. “Thank you.”

“Sorry, I’m just—”

“Excited, I know.” _Scared out of my mind is a little more accurate, but yeah sure._ “I don't really get why, though. You and Tom hang out a lot. Why is this so special?” Marco shrugged, unable and unwilling to explain. “Oh, come on. I know there must b—”

“Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz!” Both teens jumped in their seats and guilty redirected their attention at their teacher. “If I hear one more word out of either of you, I’m putting you both in detention. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Mrs. Skullnick,” Marco mumbled.

“Star…” Mrs. Skullnick prompted. A pout settled on Star’s face.

“Yes, fine.”

“Good,” Mrs. Skullnick declared in exasperation. “Now as I was saying, class, if C=2πr and r=7, then…” Marco eyes darted to the clock, and he barely repressed a groan. Another ten minutes. _I can’t make._

“Pssssst, Marco…?” Marco forced his eyes forward and pointedly ignored the whispers. “Psssssst. Hey, Marco? Psssssst.”

“Shut up, Star,” he hissed, eyes glued to the chalkboard.

“Just tell me why you're so excited,” she pleaded in a whisper.

“No.”

“Please!”

“No.”

“You can tell me,” she assured, scooting her chair a little closer. 

“Shut up, before we both get in trouble.”

“Marco…” she whined, a little louder then before. 

“Shut up, Star,” he warned, eyes darting to hers before refocusing on the board.

  “Oh, come on, Marco!”

“Star, shut up!”

“Marco Diaz!”

“Yes!” he yelped, giving Mrs. Skullnick his full attention and praying she hadn't heard him or Star. 

“Do you know the answer?” Marco stared at the board and swallowed nervously before guessing.

“Uh, 18?” Mrs. Skullnick sighed.

“No, Marco, it’s 44.”

“Oh,” he said weakly. The math teacher sighed again.

“I don't know why I even bother. Fine. You can all go.” The class stared at her blankly. “I said you can go,” she repeated, waving her arms in a shooing motion. “So leave. Now. Before I change my mind.” The class looked at each other in confusion for another moment, before grabbing their bags and making a break for the door. “Kids today,” Mrs. Skullnick complained to herself. Marco raced out the door, with Star hot on his trail. 

“Sooooooo…” she began, tugging on his backpack as she tried to get his attention, “now will you tell me why you're so excited to see Tom?” Marco groaned to himself, and stopped walking before turning around.

“Star—” A finger to his lip cut of the end of his sentence.

“No, no, no,” Star chided, after effectively shushing him. “None of that ‘Star…’ nonsense. I may not fully understand your strange human minds, but I can tell when someone is excited annnnd when someone is acting suspicious. So what up?”

“I told you already. I’m not ‘super excited’, I’m just glad we aren't fighting anymore. I hate fighting with Tom. I don't know how you stand it.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I mean between the puppy eyes and the fiery temper, I don't know how you do it,” he explained hurriedly, trying to defuse the argument before it began. Star narrowed her eyes before nodding.

“Yeah, he's a piece of work.” Marco barely restrained his eye roll, and continued his rushed walk home. “Sometimes I don't why we’re still dating,” she continued, falling into step with him. 

“Wait, what?” Star shrugged.

“I mean, Tom is so fawning and it’s really sweet. But he still has that temper…”

“Which he’s getting better at controlling,” Marco defended.

“…and his clothes are so weird.”

“You wear devil horned headbands, and dragon boots. I don't think you're in a place to judge.” Star scowled, and pushed him playfully. “And,” Marco added, “Tom is the prince of the underworld.”

“Exactly!” she agreed, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation. “He doesn't act or dress like a crowned prince.”

“You aren't exactly poster princess of the year,” he reminded, but Star seemed content to ignore him.

“And now that I think about it, he's almost too sweet. He’s the prince of the underworld but he's so…tame.”

“Oh no!” Marco cried sarcastically, “Your boyfriend is nice to you. And weren't you the one who wanted Tom to reign in his hotheadedness?” Star sighed.

“Doesn’t mean he can’t be a little exciting,” she mumbled. “I mean, he doesn't even initiate anything.” Marco furrowed his eyebrow in confusion.

“Tom told me you don't like public displays of affection. Or really any sort of affection.”

“Well…” Star paused as she considered her answer. 

“Star.” Marco stopped walking and looked curiously at Star. “You’ve hugged me before. A handful of times. And I’ve seen you hug Janna and my parents. Without being prompted. In fact sometimes, we have to tell you to let go.”

“So?”

“So, do you dislike affection in general or just from Tom?” The princess’ guilty silence was answer enough. “Star…”

“I don't think it’s any of your business, Marco!” Star snapped, before resuming her walk at a faster pace. Marco hurried to catch up.

“You were the one who just complained Tom doesn’t start anything,” he pointed out, feeling annoyed, “and now you're saying you don't actually want him to start anything?”

“So what?! You don't get to judge our relationship!”

“What wrong with you and Tom?”

“Nothing!” she insisted fiercely.

“Then why does it sound like you’re looking for a reason to dislike him?!”

“I’m not!”

“Because that’s not fair to Tom. He loves you!”

“Well…!”

“Well, what Star?!”

“Well, maybe I don't love Tom!”  Marco froze. 

“What?” he asked weakly. Star finally stopped walking, but she didn't turn to look at Marco.

“Maybe I don't love Tom as much as he loves me,” she repeated, softly as though the words pained her. “He’s not a bad person, not really, but maybe he just…loves more than I can love him.”

“Star…”

“You can't tell him!” Star spun around to face him, eyes wide and panicked. “You can’t tell him. You don't have the right. He’s still my boyfriend. Even if I don't love him.” Marco swallowed. Star did have a point: Tom was still her boyfriend, so she should be the one to do any talking about love and whether she felt it. But, Tom was Marco’s best friend. How could he possibly go hang out with the demon while knowing his girlfriend may want to break up with him? It felt too much like lying, and Marco was the worst at lying. 

“Star, that’s not right…”

“You have to promise that you won’t say anything!” she begged. “Please, Marco.” The teen scratched at his head before nodding reluctantly.

“Fine,” he muttered, “I won’t say anything. But you have to tell him at some point, Star,” he insisted, staring her coldly in the eyes. “Because it’s pretty screwed up to date a guy you don’t love. Especially one who is so desperately in love with you.” Star looked away guilty.

“I, I will. I, uh, I just need some time to figure some stuff out.” Marco sighed.

“Fine. Let’s just go home.” They resumed walking home in silence, still feeling tense. Star’s phone buzzed softly in her purse, signalling a text. The princess read it quickly before stopping

“Oh, uh…” Marco rolled his eyes before stopping again. 

“What?”

“I, uh, actually just remembered I have plans with Janna, so I’m not coming home.”

“Oh. Okay. Have fun then. I’ll see you later tonight.”

“Yeah, see ya!”

Marco watched as Star rushed back to school, feeling concerned. Marco thought back to Star’s guilty looks on Tuesday night, and the strange phone call yesterday. _She’s hiding something,_ he thought with certainty. _I’m not sure what, but I know it can’t be good._

***

Tom paced anxiously, eyes darting to his phone every few seconds. They hadn't really agreed on a time exactly; Marco had just said he would call when he was done with his homework. Which meant Tom had NO idea when the human would call, and it was driving him crazy. Part of him just wanted to phone Marco and call the whole thing off. Just never see or talk to the boy again. Sure it was a little cowardly, but it was much easier than dealing with…this. 

“No,” Tom scolded, pausing in his pacing, “I’m not a coward. Marco is my friend and nothing is going to change that. Not even his…feelings?” Tom groaned, and buried his face in his hands. 

Okay, fine. He wasn't completely okay with all of this. He liked Marco. A lot. Marco was— _is,_ he corrected firmly—his best friend. He’s funny, and dorky, and overly organised, and brave, and has an incredibly low tolerance for scary movies, and he likes Marco. But in a friend way! Tom has a girlfriend. A very pretty, very _female_ girlfriend. And okay fine, yes he “loves” Marco. But not like that! Tom had definitely never thought about the human boy like that. Well, maybe once or twice…but it was a dream so it didn't count! 

Tom glanced at his phone again and felt the very justified urge to smash it. After all he may not be a coward, but he was still mad. Fucking pissed to be more precise. Marco was in love with him, had been for god knows how long, and chose to bring it up while they were fighting about Star at one in the goddamn morning?! What kind of asshole did that?!? Although, to be fair, Marco has apologised and tried to take it back...but he never should have said it in the first place! The hispanic boy had no right to fuck with Tom’s emotions like that! Tom groaned and flopped on his bed. 

“Fucking Marco Diaz,” he grumbled irritably. “I hate hi—”

_“Please Tom, just…be my friend. And don't hate me….I really meant it: I just want you to be happy. Even if that means I can’t be a part of your life anymore.”_

Tom sighed. No, he didn't hate Marco. He felt mad, confused, shocked, and a little betrayed, but hate? No. He **couldn't** hate Marco. Not when Marco had always been there to cheer him up after a fight with Star. Not when he sang Just Friends at the top of his lungs just to make Tom laugh. Not when he had squeezed Tom’s hand, so hard the demon was sure his hand was broken, while getting his ear pierced. Not when he ranted for over an hour about the importance of organisation, and then for another hour when he realised Tom had tuned him out halfway through the first lecture. And not when, with a tremble in his voice, Marco had begged for Tom’s forgiveness and declared he was willing to do anything for Tom’s happiness, even if that meant losing him.

Tom’s phone, the traitorous device, began to ring. He didn't need to pick it to know who was calling. The demon took a deep breath. Then another. And another.

“I can do this,” he whispered to himself as he grabbed the phone. A picture of a sleeping Marco greeted him. “Marco is my best friend, and I can deal with some awkwardness for him. I can do this.” He raised the phone to his ear and willed his voice to remain calm and casual.

“Hey, Marco.”

***

“Hey, Marco.” _God he sounds so calm,_ Marco marvelled. _How does he do that? I feel like I’m going to throw up._

“H-hey Tom,” he replied, cursing the stutter in his voice. “I’m, uh, just about done with my homework, and then I’ll head over. Does, uh, does that sound okay?”

“Yeah, I already have the game console set up so I hope your ready to get your butt kicked.” Marco wanted to cry. Tom was acting so normal, as if it were any other day, as if nothing had happened, as if Marco hadn't ruined their friendship with three stupid words. 

“Ha, you wish. I’ll see you in a bit.” 

“Alright, cool.”

Marco stared at the phone in his shaking hand. _I did it. We talked. We were normal. We are going to hang out. Maybe there’s a chance Tom really won’t hate me._ He rushed through his last math problem, not bothering to check if it was right, and grabbed Star’s dimensional scissors. 

“Here goes nothing,” he whispered and made a way into Tom’s dimension. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, next chapter for SURE will be them hanging out. I promise!  
> Thanks for reading :)


	8. i've been here all along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry!! This took longer than it should have to post, so thank you all for being patient with me. So without further ado....

Marco stepped through the portal and into Tom’s room. Tom was standing front of his TV facing away him, but turned when he heard Marco enter and gave him a small smile.

“Hey.” _Not exactly the warmest greeting,_ Marco admitted, _but definitely better than I was expecting._ He shoved his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, hoping he looked relaxed.

“Hey, Tom.” The boys stared at each other silently, each waiting for the other to say something. Finally, Marco cleared his throat. “Uh, so I believe you mentioned some video games?” Tom gave him what looked like a relieved smile and nodded.

“Yeah, for sure. I’ve got it all set up.” He gestured Marco closer to the television. “So I’ve, uh, got some chips and soda, and the, uh, the game’s all queued up and ready to go. I, uh, picked Mario Kart, hope you don't mind, and, of course, I have our gaming beanbag chairs.” Marco nodded, not missing the slight stammer in Tom’s voice or the way he avoided Marco’s eyes. He didn't begrudge Tom, though. Heck, he was _trying_ and that was so much more than Marco had even dared to hope for.

“Cool, so, uh, I’ll be player 2?” Marco asked, reaching for the controller.

“Yeah, sure. Uh, let me…” Tom reached for the same controller at the same time, causing their fingers to touch. The contact lasted a second at most, but the demon recoiled instantly as though burned. Marco struggled to hide his hurt.

“Oh, uh, sorry, I’ll…”

“Tom,” Marco began with a sigh. “It’s okay.” He started to put his hand on Tom’s shoulder, but dropped it when Tom flinched. He stared at the ground, fighting the tears threatening to fall. _See, he hates you,_ that stupid voice whispered. _He hated you before and now he hates you again._ A tear slipped down his cheek.

“Shit, Marco, I…”

“Maybe I should go,” Marco whispered. “Thanks for trying to be okay with…” _Me._ “…all this. It, uh, it means a lot. But you…you don't have to do this.” He looked up hesitantly at the demon and gave him a watery smile. “But, uh, I’ll see you around, I guess.”

“Marco,” Tom pleaded, “I’m…fine. Honest!” He grabbed the control and held it out to Marco. “Let’s, uh, let’s just play.” Marco shook his head sadly.

“No, Tom. I know that talking about it and me—” Tom winced at the thought—“is…awkward at best, but ignoring it, clearly, won't help either. I was wrong,” Marco admitted, blinking away his tears. “We can’t just pretend that everything normal and fine. I’m…I’m sorry I ruined everything.” Tom ran a hand through his pink hair in frustration. 

“Marco, you didn’t ruin everything. I’m the one who should be apologising.” He sat down in his beanbag chair and sighed. Marco laughed slightly.

“For what? Being in love with your girlfriend? For having a normal response to your best friend saying he…for totally blindsiding you? Yeah, what a jerk.” Tom didn't smile.

“For hurting you,” he corrected sadly. “For not being a good friend.” 

“Tom, you don’t have to—”

“Yes, I do!” Tom snapped. “You’re my best friend, and I yelled at you and blamed you for things you can’t control!” The demon sighed and stared down at his lap. “I told you we couldn’t be friends, and ignored you. I treated you like you had done something wrong, and I was a bad friend.” Marco hesitated before sitting down next to Tom.

“Tom, I’m not mad at you and you don't need to apologise. I insulted your girlfriend, forced my, uh, feelings, on you, and asked you to forgive me immediately after. You didn't do anything wrong. After all,” Marco added, “you didn't ask for my feelings.”

“Neither did you,” Tom countered, “but I punished you for them.” Marco patted Tom’s arm awkwardly.

“Well, let’s, uh, let’s both say we screwed up and move on?” Tom smiled, weakly but it was still a smile, and nodded.

“Okay.”

“Okay,” Marco repeated, “so, uh, Mario Kart?” Tom handed Marco the controller and grinned.

“You’re on.”

***

“You cheat,” Marco insisted. “It’s the only explanation!” Tom laughed and took a sip of his soda. 

“That’s dangerous talk, Marco,” Tom teased. “Accusing the prince of the underworld of cheating.”

“I’m not accusing; I’m stating facts. You cheat.”Tom laughed again, and Marco felt his spirits lift. Tom may not be totally comfortable with Marco yet, and he may never be, but he was trying. And despite the…uncomfortable beginning, they were getting along great as if the last three days had never happened. 

“You’re just a sore loser,” Tom claimed, offering him a can of soda. “Re-match?”

“Sure,” Marco agreed, cheerfully grabbing the offered soda and opening it. “Why not lose for the sixth time in a row?” he asked sarcastically, taking a sip. Tom shook his head. 

“Man, the way you carry on, you’re worse than Star.” Marco swallowed and smiled tightly at the mention of Star. 

_“He loves you!”_

_“Well…!”_

_“Well, what Star?!”_

_“Well, maybe I don't love Tom!”_

As loath as he was to admit it, Star had a point; it wasn't his place to tell Tom. At least, not without giving Star a chance to explain herself first. But at the same time, Marco had an obligation to Tom as his best friend. _What kind of friend am I if I stay quiet and watch Tom get hurt?_ Because Tom would get hurt. Although the hispanic boy didn't have “proof”, he did have a few hasty lies and mysterious phone calls that hinted at something he prayed wasn't true, but feared it was: Star was cheating on Tom. 

A potato chip hit Marco in the face, startling him out of his head. He turned to look at Tom, who held the bag of chips in question. He had a sheepish smile on his face, but there was concern in his eyes.

“Glad you finally decided to rejoin me,” the demon teased. “I’ve been calling your name, but you’ve been zoned out for the last ten minutes.” 

“I have not.”

“Okay, fine. Maybe it was more like two minutes,” Tom conceded, grabbing a handful of chips, “but it still was a long time. What were you thinking about? Or were you just ignoring me?”

“No, I…I was just, uh, strategising,” he said lamely, cursing his horrible lying skills. _Oh I was, uh, uh, just, uh, strategising,_ Marco mentally berated. _I seriously couldn't come up with anything better?_ Tom swallowed his mouthful and gave him a small smile, still worried but willing to play along. 

“Well,” Tom said, setting aside his bag of chips, “let’s see if that strategising paid off. New game?”

“Okay, sure.”

***

“Alright, that’s it. We are switching games.” Tom laughed as Marco stood up and walked over to Tom’s game shelf.

“Ahh, come on. Don’t be like that! You almost beat me that time!”

“No, no. I don't need your pity. I need to play a game you suck at. Where’s Halo 3?” Tom groaned, as Marco searched the shelves.

“Oh come on! I’m awful at Halo 3!”

“Exactly.” Tom groaned again.

“Fine, then let’s not play video games. I’ll let you beat me at ping pong,” Tom suggested.

“Nope. I already told you I don’t want pity. I have to beat you at a video game,” Marco insisted, finally finding the game and holding it up in triumph. “It’s a matter of pride.” 

“Fine,” the demon finally relented, “put it in.” Marco grinned as he set up the game. “I don't see how beating me at a game you know I’m bad at is any different than me giving you a pity victory.”

“Because,” the latino explained, “if we played Mario Kart again and I won because you let me, I gain no satisfaction. But if I beat you at Halo 3, I will actually feel victorious.”

“Why?”

“Because with Halo 3, you’ll try your best and still lose. Which will make me feel better.” Tom snorted.

“You humans are weird.” Marco shrugged.

“Doesn’t change the sentiment. Now quit stalling and let’s play.”

“Fine. But I get to select the map.”

“Alright.” 

Tom reluctantly started the game, and hummed the background theme music as he chose which map to play. Marco grinned. It may have been only three days since Tom found out about Marco’s feelings, and consequently shut him out, but Marco had been hiding his feelings for months. And every time he had spent time with the demon, Marco had done everything in his power to keeping his feelings a secret, leading to him overanalysing every little thing he did or said and constantly feel on edge. Marco hadn't felt 100% himself around Tom for a while, but now, listening to Tom hum under his breath while he munched on chips, things felt normal again. Tom glanced over.

“What’s got you all smiley? You get that much joy out of my suffering?” Marco chuckled. 

“No, I was actually thinking about—” Marco cut himself off when he realised how he wanted to end that sentence. “Uh, never mind.” Tom lowered his controller and turned to face him.

“No, what was it? You seemed pretty happy a second ago.”

“It’s nothing, Tom. Pick your map.”

“No. Come on, tell me what was making you smile.”

“You.”

“What?” Marco fiddled with the controller in his hand and avoided Tom’s eyes.

“I said you. I was watching you pick a map, trying to act annoyed while humming the theme music, and it…I don’t know, it just made me smile.” Marco dared a quick glance over to Tom. He was staring at Marco strangely, trying to decide how to respond. He swallowed and looked back down. “Just…forget it okay?”

“You really do like me.” Marco’s head jerked back up at the sound of Tom’s quiet words and looked at Tom. He looked…confused. As if he couldn't begin to comprehend how Marco could feel that way.

“Uh, yeah,” Marco said with a small nervous laugh, “yeah, I do. We’ve been friends for a while, and you've just noticed?”

“No, I mean…you _like_ me. You…how did I never notice?” The hispanic boy rubbed his sleeve awkwardly, as he considered the best way to avoid the demon’s question.

“Uh, is this really what you wanna talk about? Because if not, I’m totally giving you a free pass to pretend none of this happened and we can just play video games.” Tom ran his fingers through his hair as he seemed to think over his offer. 

“Yeah. I mean, _no_ , but…” Tom trailed off, and Marco watched as he tried to regather his thoughts. “No, I don't _want_ to talk about it exactly, but we should. Because you were right earlier. We can’t just pretend. We should address…this at some point.” Marco couldn't help his laughter.

“Really? ’Address this’? Tom, you can’t even say what ‘this’ is.” _To be fair neither can I, but that’s for a totally different reason and isn't really the point._ Tom winced.

“Okay, fine.” He took a deep breath and stared directly into Marco’s eyes. “We should address that fact that you're in love with me.”

Marco knew he loved Tom. He thought it to himself, whispered it quietly when he was alone. He had even screamed it at the demon just a few days ago. But…hearing _Tom_ say it—not angrily, as though accusing Marco of some crime, or confused, as though the words made no sense, but as a fact—, it made everything Marco felt seem more real. This wasn't just some stupid crush. This wasn't a poster hanging in his closet or a picture in his desk drawer or a longing glance from across the hall. This was a person, sitting next to Marco, looking into his eyes, and knowing. 

“Okay,” he agreed weakly. “Okay, so we are talking about it. Where, uh, where do you wanna start?”

“When?” Tom replied immediately. “I know you said you don't know and that it doesn't matter. but it does, okay? I’ve been going over the last couple months in my head, trying to figure out when things changed and I can’t. I can’t find the moment.” Marco chuckled.

“Well of course you can’t. Nothing changed for you. You hated me and then slowly you stopped until we became friends.” He laughed again. “The change only happened for me.”

“When?” Tom insisted. “There had to have been a switch.” Marco sighed and looked down at the controller he was still holding

“I can’t tell you the exact moment things changed for me. I meant what I said; it wasn't all at once, but…”

“But…?”

“But, I do remember when I think realised I was, uh, falling for you.” Marco started to glance up at Tom but looked back to his lap before their eyes could meet. _If I look at him, I’ll never be able to get through this._ “Do, uh, do you remember before you and Star were dating and she asked you to find her a starburst emerald?”

“Of course I remember.” Tom shook his head in annoyance. “It took me a week to find one.”

“Yeah, well you, uh, you brought it over to my house to give it to Star and—”

“And she didn't care,” Tom interrupted. “She just put it on her side table and ran off with Jenna.”

“Janna,” Marco corrected.

“And…you offered to take me for ice cream,” the demon continued. “We had only hung out a few times, and one of those time I set your hair on fire, but you still tried to cheer me up.” Marco nodded, staring at the demon in surprise. _I can’t believe he remembers or that it seems to mean something to him._

“I made some stupid jokes, and I said that we were friends and you smiled.”

“You said a smile like that could light up the darkest of places,” Tom said with a laugh, “and that my smiles must power the whole underworld.”  

“It’s a great smile. It’s warm and bright and I remember thinking ‘he is so beautiful when he smiles’, and then, realising what I just had thought, I knew. All the things I had been feeling, and the emotions I had been trying to understand, and the weird lump I got in my throat when you smiled at me, it was love.” 

Marco stared at his hands and anxiously waited for Tom’s response. _I can’t believe I told Tom about the moment I realised I was falling in love with him. What’s he going to say? What on earth are you supposed to say to something like that?_ He risked a peek at Tom. He was staring at his lap, brows furrowed and mouth opening and closing as he tried to form words. He didn't exactly look like he was on the brink of a panic attack, or like he was preparing to attack Marco. Which seemed like a good sign.

“I…I don’t…” Tom swallowed and tried again. “I don't understand why.”

“Why?” Tom turned to stare at Marco, and Marco gasped. Tom looked wrecked.

“Why did you feel that way about my smile? Why did you try so hard to cheer me up? Why did you hang out with me after the whole Mackie Hand fiasco? Why do you love me?” Marco laughed, feeling a little hysterical.

“Why? Um, how bout because you're funny, and kind, and loyal, and sensitive, and clever, and good? How bout because you're interesting, and selfless, and insecure, even though you have no reason to be and you try to hide it, and you're hot tempered but you're trying to get help, and you're passionate, and argumentative, and a cheater, and a skilled video game player, and you have a pet bunny named Marshmallow and you’re the prince of hell? Or because you listen and try to understand even when you don't really care? Or maybe because you love people wholly and fully, and you deserve someone who is going to love you just as wholly and fully because you're the most beautiful person I’ve ever met?”

Tom stared at him dumbly, mouth open. Marco smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Uh, sorry. Was that too much?” Tom got up and walked towards his bed, his back to Marco, and his posture rigid and tense. _Uh oh._

“Did you mean all that?” Marco nodded, even though Tom’s back was still turned.

“Every word.” Tom nodded to himself, seeming to make a decision, and turned back around. He stared at Marco for a moment before walking towards him, eyes focused on Marco. He jumped to his feet, ready to run or fight if needed. Tom stopped just a few inches in front of him, his purple eyes searching Marco’s. Whatever he was looking for, he seemed to find, his eyes lighting up and his face softening.

“Tom, what ar—”

Then Tom effectively cut off the rest of his question when he leaned in and kissed him.


	9. whatcha doing with a girl like that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah what's this? A new chapter already?
> 
> Yeah, I didn't want to leave you guys hanging, and I felt very inspired, so here we go!
> 
>  
> 
> (also, I'm thinking about writing a companion piece to this, all from Tom's point of view, so if you'd be interested in that, or have something that you'd love to see (or read) happen, let me know)

Marco froze. 

Tom didn't seem fazed by Marco’s lack of a response, and continued his gentle kisses. _Tom is kissing me,_ he thought dumbly. **_Tom_** _is kissing me. Right now. In his room. And I’m not doing anything._

That thought sparked Marco into motion, and he quickly began kissing Tom back. Tom smiled and gently wrapped his arms around Marco’s waist, and Marco melted a little into the embrace. _I have no idea what I did to deserve this, but I’m so glad I did it._ He slid his arms up to Tom’s shoulders and held on. Marco felt the demon hesitate for a moment before seeming to accept his touch. _Tom is a good kisser,_ Marco thought hazily. _Star has no idea how lucky she is. Not that they really kiss._ Tom bit softly at Marco’s lower lip, forcing the hispanic boy to hold in a moan. _I can’t believe Star doesn't want this. If I was dating Tom, I wo—_ Marco jolted as reality came crashing in. _Tom is dating Star. Tom has a girlfriend. Tom’s girlfriend is my best friend._

Marco tensed. _I have to stop,_ Marco thought, but when he tried to push Tom away, his body decided to pull Tom a little closer. _Why stop?_ a voice whispered in the back of his mind. _Who cares about Star?_ A _fter all,_ the voice continued, _she’s already cheating on Tom. Just enjoy this._

“No,” Marco murmured against Tom’s lips. Tom licked at Marco’s mouth, making him groan and open up for Tom’s tongue. _I tried,_ he thought weakly, _oh well._ But then Marco pictured Star, and groaned for a different reason. _I can’t do that to her._ Reluctantly, Marco pulled back.

“Tom,” Marco panted, trying to gather his thoughts. Which was incredibly hard to do when Tom was standing right there, his pretty lilac skin flushed, his lips red and swollen from their kisses, and his beautiful purple eyes dark and dazed. _Oh, fuck it,_ he thought recklessly and pulled Tom back in for another eager kiss. Tom whimpered into it, and Marco smiled to himself. 

 _See,_ he reasoned, _Tom wants this. I want this. Why stop?_ Marco wrapped his arms around Tom, and ran his hands up and down the demon’s back. Tom leaned into the touch happily. 

 _What are you doing?_ his rational mind asked.

 _I’m kissing Tom,_ he replied, _obviously._

_He is dating your best friend._

_She doesn't deserve him,_ Marco argued. 

 _He has a girlfriend,_ the voice reminded. _Tom likes girls._

 _Then why is kissing me, hmm?_ Marco thought angrily. _Why would Tom kiss me if he likes girls and loves Star?_ Slowly, Marco’s kiss dazed mind caught up. _Wait. Why is Tom kissing me if he likes girls and loves Star?_ Marco pushed Tom away again. 

“Tom, wh—”

“Shhhh.” Tom grabbed at him, trying to pulling him back into a kiss. And god, Marco wanted to let him. But he needed to know. He put his arms up and pushed Tom back, putting a few feet between them.

“Tom, why…why did you kiss me?” Tom blinked his eyes a few times before focusing on Marco, appearing confused. 

“Because you…you said…and I know you wanted…and Star never…I just…” Tom trailed off, looking lost. “I’m not sure,” he admitted in a small voice. Marco closed his eyes, unable to have this conversation while looking at the boy he loved. 

“Do you love me?”

“Yes,” Tom said quickly. “Of course, I do. You're my best friend and—”

“No, Tom,” Marco interrupted gently, keeping his eyes closed. “Do you _love_ me?” 

“I…” Tom swallowed and rubbed his arm. “I don't know. I’ve never really thought about it before. I’ve always been so focused on Star.” Marco nodded, having expected as much. He steeled himself for his next question. 

“Do you love Star?” The answer was immediate. 

“Yes.” 

Then he paused.

“I think.”

Another pause.

“I’m…not sure.”

“Tom…”

“I think I used to love her,” Tom said softly. “I’m sure I did. I wouldn't have pursued her so much if I didn’t, right? But…”

“But…?”

“But, things…may have changed. Star doesn’t…I don't think Star loves me. Not anymore. Maybe she never did.”

“Tom, you—”

“And then you told me you loved me,” Tom rushed on, “and you told me all those things. That you think I’m kind and good and funny and…beautiful, and, I don’t know. Star doesn't say things like that to me.” He took a deep breath and stared at the floor. “And Star doesn't touch me. She doesn't hold my hand or hug me or kiss me.  And I knew that…if I kissed you, you would kiss back. Because you want me. And…and I want to feel wanted.”

Marco finally opened his eyes. The demon looked so helpless, and it took all of Marco’s willpower to remain where he was and not embrace the trembling boy. Or punch him in the teeth. Or both. Instead, Marco opted for yelling.

“You…you can’t just _kiss_ people, Tom! Especially not people who love you! Especially if you don't love them back! I’m sorry that Star doesn't love you, but that doesn't give you the right to use me as a replacement!”

“I didn’t! I—”

“Really!? Because what I just heard you say is you wanted some affection that you aren't getting from Star and decided to kiss me because you knew I would kiss back! That doesn't sound like you just used me!?” 

Marco closed his eyes again, trying to stop the tears he could feel welling up in his eyes. He didn't want to cry now. He was angry damnit! Angry at Tom for using him, for hurting him. Angrier at himself for letting Tom use him, for his stupid feelings getting in the way. He didn't want to cry. He didn't want Tom to see him weak. He didn't want Tom to know how much he had hurt him. Or maybe that’s exactly what he wanted. 

Marco opened his eyes, and allowed the tears to fall. “I love you, Tom, and you just threw that back in my face! God, I mean, what was your plan exactly?! Hmm?! How far were you going to let things go!? A few kisses?! Some groping?! Where was the line, Tom?!”

“I, uh, I…”

“Did you even think that far ahead?! Did you think for a second how I would feel after you were done getting your affection fix?!”

“Marco, I—”

“Did it ever occur to you that I’m in love with you?! That I would hope that this meant something to you?! That maybe, just maybe, you love me too? That maybe you wanted me? Did you think about how I would feel when you went back to Star once you were done with me!?” 

“Marco, I wouldn’t have—”

“Really?” Marco challenged. “What would you have done? You would have dumped Star for me? You would have left the girl you love for a boy you, what, could get physical with!?”

“I don’t know!? I didn’t think—”

“Yeah, I noticed!” Marco angrily wiped away the tears falling down his face. “Do I really mean that little to you?”

“No! Marco, you're my best friend! You mean so much to me.”

“Then why? Why did you…?”

“I don't know.” 

Both boys stood silently staring at the floor, unsure of what to say or do. After all, you couldn't really go back to playing Halo after something like that. Marco briefly considered go home, but he couldn't imagine leaving things like this.

“You know, I meant it.” Marco looked up at Tom, who’s gaze was still fixed on the carpet. “It felt good, to know that someone really loved me. And, I kinda wanted to return the favour.” Tom looked up at Marco uncertainly. “I’ve, uh, sorta thought about you before, but because I was always so focused on Star I never _really_ thought about.”

“Tom…” Tom took a step forward, reached out and wiped away one of the tears on Marco’s cheek.

“I made you cry again.”

“It’s okay,” Marco lied. 

“That’s twice today. And I made you cry the other night, didn't I? When I yelled at you?”

“It’s okay,” he repeated dumbly.

“I don't know why I keep doing that,” Tom whispered, moving a little closer. “Why I keep hurting you and making you cry.” He wiped away another tear. “I hate to see you cry.”

“Tom…”

“I’m sorry. I, I shouldn't have kissed you. That wasn't fair, to either of us. I didn't mean to, to use you, and I’m so sorry I hurt you. Please believe when I say I never meant to hurt you. You mean too much to me.” Marco sighed and ran his hand through his brown hair and took a step back. 

“Tom, you're kinda sending me some mixed signals here. You say you love your girlfriend, then you kiss me, and you still love her, maybe? But you’ve thought about me, but not exactly in a ‘love’ kinda way?” He gave Tom a small, still teary, smile. “I’m a bit confused.”

“So am I, and I’m sorry. Should…should we add this to the list of things we are kinda pretending didn't happen?” Marco shook his head sadly.

“We aren't doing a good job of pretending,” he joked half-heartedly. “And, honestly, I don't think I can pretend that didn't happen.” 

“So what do we do?” Marco shrugged helplessly.

“I guess I should go home, and we should both do some thinking.” Tom nodded.

“Okay.”

“And…I think we shouldn't see each other for a few days. I think we need some space to think properly.” Tom nodded again, a bit more reluctantly.

“You’re right, as usual.” Marco pulled out Star’s dimensional scissors.

“So, uh, I guess see you in a few days?” Tom smiled slightly.

“I’ll see you in a few days. You still have to beat me at Halo 3.” Marco smiled and made a portal with Star’s scissors. 

“Bye, Tom.”

“Later, Marco.”

Marco waved before he stepped through the portal and into his bedroom. He laid Star’s scissors on his dresser and laid down on his bed, suddenly feeling exhausted. He glanced over at his clock. 5:34. He had been at Tom’s for over three hours. _No wonder I’m so tired._ Marco moaned and rolled over onto his stomach. 

“I can’t believe Tom kissed me, and I pushed him away,” he mumbled into his comforter. “I mean I know I did the right thing, but still! _Tom_ was kissing _me_ , just like I always dreamed, and I pushed him away!” Marco groaned. “I’m an idiot.” Marco stomach growled loudly, interrupting his self scolding. _Okay, okay, food it is._ He sighed and pushed himself off the bed. 

Marco started out of the room, then doubled back to grab Star’s scissors. _I’ll leave them in her room before grabbing food._ Marco walked down the hall to her room and gave a curtesy knock, just in case she was back from hanging out with Janna, on Star’s door before entering. 

“Hey Star?!” he called. “I’m just returning your sci—wHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” 

Marco stared in shocked horror as Star leapt away from the boy lounging on her bed who was DEFINITELY not Tom. The boy who was DEFINITELY not Tom, but she had clearly been making out with before Marco had walked in. 

“Marco! What are you—”

“Is that Oskar Greason?! Are you making out with Oskar Greason?!”

“What are you doing in here?! And why didn't you knock?!”

“I came in here to return your scissors. And I did knock! Apparently you were a little preoccupied and didn't hear me!”

“Oh, are you her boyfriend or something?” Oskar asked in confusion. 

“NO!” Star and Marco yelled together. 

“But she HAS a boyfriend!” Marco added angrily.

“Marco!” 

“Oh.” The shaggy haired boy looked back and forth slowly between the glaring friends. “Should I go?”

“No!” Star said quickly. 

“Yes,” Marco corrected, glaring at Oskar. “Now.” 

“Alright.” Oskar grabbed his keytar from the bed, nodded at Marco, and offered Star a smile before climbing out the window. “Later.” Star rushed over to watch him leave. 

“I’ll see you at school,” she called.

“Or not,” Marco muttered. As soon as Oskar was out of sight, Star turned to glare at Marco.

“I can’t believe you just barged in here!” Marco laughed.

“Oh, you wanna talk about something unbelievable?! How bout this? I just walked in on you making out with OSKAR FUCKING GREASON!” Star winced. “Are you out of your mind?! He has a record!”

“I know! I think it’s hot! **He’s** hot!”

“Star!”

“You aren't in charge of me, Marco Diaz! I can make my own decisions.”

“Okay, fine,” Marco agreed, “but what about Tom? You said you were going to talk to him.”

“And I will. Eventually. I just need to figure out what I want.”

“It seemed pretty clear what you wanted a few minutes ago.”

“Marco!”

“What?”

“You don't understand. It’s complicated”

“Are you sure? Because from where I’m standing, it seems pretty simple: you’re cheating on Tom.”

“No!” Star immediately denied. “Oskar and I are just…fooling around right now.”

“If you're already dating someone, I’m pretty sure that counts as cheating.”

“Fine, then I’m cheating on Tom. So what?! I don’t love him! I don't want to be with him! I’m probably gonna break up with him anyways so why does it matter?”

“Probably? No, you aren't ‘probably’ going to break up. You had better break up with him, because he deserves someone a **hell** of a lot better than you! Because it doesn't matter how you feel, when you're in a relationship you stay faithful to the goddamn relationship!” _Oh really?_ the stupid voice mocked. _That’s rich considering what you and Tom were getting up to about twenty minutes ago._

“Marco!”

“No, Star! No excuses! Tom doesn't hit you, he isn't seeing other girls on the side, and you guys aren't ‘on a break’. There’s absolutely no reason for you to be kissing someone else!” _But Tom making out with_ ** _you_** _is totally fine, right?_ the voice asked tauntingly.

“Don’t act like you understand me and Tom’s relationship!”

“So Tom’s chill with infidelity?” Star winced. “Did you even hang out with Janna today?”

“No,” she admitted, sitting down on her bed with her head bowed. “That text was from Oskar, asking if we could hang out.”

“How did **that** ,” Marco asked, gesturing to the window, “even happen?” Star shrugged helplessly. 

“I don't know. It just kinda happened.” Marco took a deep breath and forced himself to forget about Tom for a moment, and to instead try to see things from Star’s perspective. He took one more breath and took a seat beside his best friend.

“Okay. Start from the beginning.” Star took a breath and nodded.

“Well, it technically started about two months ago….”


	10. she'll never know your story like i do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I'd like to apologise for the complete screwing of a timeline. I know that I said this takes place after FRENEMIES and before BLOOD MOON BALL but everything else is just kinda happening whenever convenient, so sorry about any confusion.
> 
> Second, I know I say this a lot, but thank you so much for all the support you're giving this story. I honestly never thought anyone would read it so thanks so much
> 
> Alright, story time

Marco opened his mouth to yell, _two months?! She had been cheating on Tom for two months!?,_ but took one look at Star and sucked in a deep breath of air instead. 

“Okay…”

“Remember when I freed Mrs. Skullnick’s hamster?”

“You mean when you took a beloved domesticated pet and left her to fend for herself, and I had to go find her? Yes, I recall.” Star rolled her eyes.

“Anyways, she totally freaked out for some reason—”

“Probably because you took a beloved domesticated pet and left her to fend for herself,” Marco reiterated. “That tends to upset pet owners.” Star crossed her arms.

“You gonna let me tell this story?” 

“Sorry. Go ahead.”

“Anyways, she freaked and gave me detention. And I told you not to wait for me, so you went over to Tom’s. Remember?”

“Yeah, but I already know all that.” Star nodded in agreement.

“Wellllllll…what you don't know is when Janna and I were leaving, Oskar was in the parking lot. And he waved me and Janna over, and well…” Star shrugged. “I don't know, we just started talking. He played us some songs and as we walked home, Janna was just going on and on about how cool Oskar was, and how he had definitely been checking me out, and I should ‘totally go for that’.” Star buried her face in her hands and groaned. “God, I sound so stupid saying it out loud.” 

Although Marco wanted to be angry, he found he couldn't be. Not really. He thought about what Tom had said earlier, about wanting to feel wanted, and what Marco had done, kissing his best friend’s boyfriend because he was desperate for Tom’s love. Marco wrapped his arm around Star.

“Hey, we all do stupid things that seem like a good idea at the time. Trust me, I know.” She looked up and gave him a grateful smile.

“Thanks, Marco.” He smiled back.

“So what happened after?” Star groaned again.

“I started hanging out with him whenever you and Tom were having guy time. At first it was honestly just hanging out, and it was fun. I know you think he’s just some stupid guy, but he’s actually really interesting. He would tell me about his family and his music and then one day, I don't know, I just kissed him. And I felt horrible afterwards,” she rushed to assure, “and I couldn't look at Tom for days and I swore it would never happen again.”

“But it did,” Marco guessed. Star nodded miserably.

“I finally broke and told Janna, and after cheering me on—”

“Of course she did,” Marco muttered.

“She told me I should tell Tom.”

“Wait, really?” 

“Yeah. She said that the longer I waited the harder it would be. So I tried to find a good time to tell him, but it turns out there’s never really a good time. So instead I decided I would stop hanging out with Oskar. So I met him after school to tell him we couldn’t hang out anymore, and then he kissed me! And he said see you later, and drove off, and I had no clue what to do! And then before I knew it, weeks had gone by and he had my number, and we were kinda going on dates, and then he asked me to be his girlfriend!”

“And he never knew about you and Tom?” Marco asked.

“Never,” she confirmed.

“What did you tell him when he asked to be your boyfriend?”

“I told him I would think about it, but that I had to go because you were home sick.” Marco’s eyes widened. 

“That’s why you were acting so weird on Tuesday.” The princess nodded.

“I was terrified you knew somehow. And I know how close you and Tom are.” Star hung her head. “It’s also why I started pulling away more and more from Tom. I felt horrible listening to him go on and on about how much loves me. And maybe the worst part is I don't even know if I really like Oskar either. I mean I liked being his friend, and I, uh, well, he’s hot, and cool, and I like his music, but I always feel so guilty around him that I’m not really giving him a fair chance in the romance department.” 

“So that’s the whole of it?” She nodded.

“That’s all of it.” Star gave him an apologetic look. “I’m sorry I yelled at you earlier.” Marco rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Wow, Star. I’m…sorry too,” he admitted. “I…I just assumed the worst. I thought you didn't care about Tom or his feelings, and that you were just using him. I didn't consider…I’m really sorry I judged you without talking to you first.” He hung his head, feeling ashamed. “I’ve been a really awful best friend.” An arm wrapped around his shoulders.

“It’s okay, Marco. You weren't totally wrong. I’ve been acting like a complete…” Star trailed off, with a pout. “I don't know what the right word is.”

“A bitch?” Marco suggested.

“Hey!” Star removed her arm to smack him, a frown on her face.

“I’m joking, Star. Mostly.” Star hit him again. “Ow! Okay, I’m sorry.”

“Well, whatever I’ve been, I’ve been awful. I’ve hurt Tom and that’s not okay. I don't love him, but I do care about him. Even if I don't act like it,” she mumbled. 

“Why did you guys even start dating?” the hispanic boy asked. “The first time I mean.” The princess shrugged slightly. 

“A lot of reasons. We both knew what our parents’ plans for our lives were. We were going to be rulers, and we would need royal political marriages. My parents had already been throwing around the names of several princes and princesses who would make a “suitable match”, meaning someone boring from a good family, and I’m sure Tom was feeling the pressure too. We had met a few times at some dull diplomat meetings, and while it wasn't an instant connection, we had fun together. Tom was almost everything my parents didn't want for me: the bad tempered, reckless demon prince of the underworld. But, at the same time, he was the demon prince of the underworld. So a strong match, even if he wasn't the “ideal partner”. It was acceptable rebellion.”

“So you…used him…to get back at your parents?”

“No!” Star said quickly, then paused. “Well, maybe a little,” she conceded, “but I genuinely liked Tom as a person. And I still do like him. He’s interesting and clever and surprisingly romantic. And I don't think he really felt anything for me in the beginning, but it was a good arrangement for us and we probably could have managed together. But…”

“His temper?” Marco guessed.

“Yup. I knew he had one, but before it had been like little bursts of anger. A bit unreasonable, but that was it. Then the more time we spent together, I realised just how short his fuse is. And it was annoying for him to be cute and romantic one minute and setting the room on fire in the next. And a little scary. So we broke up. And as you’ve saw, he didn't take it well.”

“So at what point did he fall in love with you? If you don't mind me asking,” he was quick to add.

“I honestly don't think he's every really loved _me._ ” Marco laughed.

“Star, he's obviously nuts about you. Of course he loves you.”

“No, I think he loves the idea of me,” Star explained. “Tom didn't really grow up with a lot of people loving him and supporting him. I mean his parents do, they’re actually surprisingly nice, but most other demons? Not really. Demons aren't usually the most…affectionate. They tend to prefer violence and anger to kindness and love. I think that was always really hard on Tom, I mean he’s secretly such a softy. So when I came along and was, well, nice, I think he didn't even know what to do and just kinda fell in love. Or at least he thinks he did.” 

Thinking it over, that actually made a lot of sense to Marco. Tom liked to appear suave and confident, but it was just an illusion. He had seen more than once Tom’s insecurities surface, although he was quick to shove them down, and it didn't seem that strange that someone starved for validation would devote himself to the source of praise. It explained why Tom had tried so hard to get Star back, and why he was so devoted to her now despite her behaviour. Unfortunately, it also explained why the demon had temporarily lost his mind, and kissed Marco. _It’s not love,_ he thought sadly. _He doesn't feel that way about me. He just didn't know what to do when I gave him so much validation at once._ It made him a little sad to realise that in a few days, Tom would come to the same conclusion and would probably never kiss him again. Some of his sadness must have showed on his face, as Star nudged him gently and gave him curious look.

“Hey, what’s up?” He hesitated a moment, before thinking of the words Star had said earlier: _it turns out there’s never really a good time_. He sighed and looked at Star. 

“Since, we’re, uh, being honest, there’s something I’ve got to tell you.”

“Okay, what is it?”

“I, uh, I may have a small, uh, little, okay fine, a major thing for Tom.” Marco stared down at his lap, feeling his face burning. “I have for a while now, and that’s why I’m always taking his side, and getting mad at you for stupid things. I’m jealous. And mad at myself for being jealous. And slightly mad at you being mean to Tom, which I’m still not okay with, but that’s not the point.  The point is I’ve been taking it out on you. But that isn't fair, and you deserve to know, and, uh, I’m _really_ sorry.” Marco played with the hem of his hoodie, nervously waiting for Star to respond.

“Wait. You have a _thing_ for _Tom_? Like your best friend, my boyfriend Tom? Like you have a gay crush on the prince of the underworld?” Marco groaned.

“Why would you phrase it like that?” Star stared at him for a long moment, before giggling. 

“Oh my god! That makes so much sense! You have a thing for Tom!” 

“Wait,” Marco began, looking at Star in confusion. “Are you…okay with this? You aren't mad?” Star stopped laughing and gave Marco a funny look.

“No, I’m not mad. At least I don't think I am. I do think you're a bit of a jerk though,” she said, punching him lightly in the arm, “for choosing a boy over me, but I’m not mad that you think he’s cute and wanna be his boyfriend.” Marco stared at her, unable to understand. 

“You,Tom’s girlfriend and my best friend, are mostly okay with the fact that I, your best friend, have a huge crush on Tom, who, again, is your boyfriend. Am I going crazy?” Star laughed.

“Not yet. Honestly, Marco, I’m more upset about us and how screwed up we’ve both been than you liking my boyfriend. Besides, I’m not sure how much longer we’re gonna last, and it is just a harmless crush, right? So no big deal.” The memory of Tom’s tongue exploring his mouth came to mind and he winced.

“Well…” Star’s eyes narrowed.

“What did you do?”

“Would you believe me if I said Tom started it? I mean, I guess depending on how you look at it, I started it, but from where I’m standing—”

“Marco,” Star said, interrupting his rambling, “What did you do?”

“We, uh, may have kissed. A little. A lot. An average amount. Earlier today.” Star’s eyes widened almost comically. 

“What?!”

“He kissed _me_ , I would like to clarify. Although, I unintentionally provoked him.”

“How?!” 

“I may have gone into detail about how much I like him, and why.”

“You told HIM?! Before confiding in ME?!” Marco winced at her shrieks.

“Yes? Um…I actually unintentionally told him a week ago.”

“WHAT???!! WHY?!?” The hispanic boy rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think of a way to tell her about the fight without mentioning the reason behind it.

“Well, remember when I told you Tom and I had a stupid fight and weren't speaking?” Star nodded, then her eyes widened in realisation. 

“You mean…?”

“Yeah,” Marco confirmed. “I may have blurted it out and, uh, yeah, he didn't take it well. Oh,” he added, “and I wasn't actually sick on Tuesday. I was still..upset about the fight. Sorry.” Star blinked. 

“Wow. I guess that explains why you didn't want to talk to me about it.” She looked over at Marco and gave him a small smile. “So I’m dating a guy I don’t love while seeing someone else on the side, while you're pining for my boyfriend and mildly hating me.” Marco laughed slightly.

“You know, when you put it like that, we sound like…”

“Like a bitch?” Marco laughed, a bit more genuine this time.

“I was thinking something more like insane, but sure. I guess we’ve been a little bitchy too. And terrible friends.” 

“Well,” Star said standing up, “how about we go make some of your delicious nachos and I can tell you about Oskar, you can tell me about Tom, and maybe between the two of us, we can figure out our feelings and come up with a solution to our problems?” Marco thought it over and stood up.

“Okay, but I’m still kinda mad at you.” Star wrapped an arm around him and steered him out of her room and downstairs.

“That’s okay. I’m still kinda mad at you too.” Marco smiled and wrapped his arm around his best friend’s waist. _Maybe today wasn't such a bad day after all._


	11. i'm the one that makes you laugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. I rewrote it about 5 times, and I'm still not certain about it, but oh well. At least things are moving along. We should be wrapping up soon. I don't know how soon since this whole thing really got away from me and I'm not entirely sure where this is going but...we're going somewhere good hopefully.  
> Well, thanks for your patience and support. So without further ado...

 

The next few days were surprisingly normal. After a plate of nachos and a very long conversation, Star had agreed that she would talk to Tom before the Blood Moon Ball and tell him about Oskar. After that…well that part was still a bit up in the air. But Star had also agreed that she would stop seeing Oskar until she got things figured out with Tom. And Marco, with a flushed face and mumbled words, was coerced into talking about Tom to a slightly mad but mostly squealing Star. Which, to be honest, was nice. It felt good to finally talk to someone about Tom. Star showed more support than he had imagined and had been pretty understanding, though she had teased him endlessly about his “gay crush on the prince of hell”, as she insisted on calling it. Although there was one thing she didn't get. 

_“So why are you still avoiding each other?” Star had asked, dangling off his bed and looking at an upside-down Marco in confusion. “It’s been two days. Why not call?” Marco shrugged slightly, not looking away from his homework._

_“I think he needs more time.”_

_“Marco. It’s been_ **_two days_ ** _. How much more time could he need?”_

_“I don't know, Star.” A pillow hit him in the back of the head._

_“Would you stop doing your homework and look at me?” Marco put down his pencil and turned in his chair, to face the princess. “Why haven't you called him yet?”_

_“_ **_Because_ ** _, Star.”_

_“Because why!?”_

_“Because he hasn't called_ **_me_ ** _!” he had snapped. Star’s eyes widened in surprise and Marco had cursed his out burst. “I’m sorry, Star. But Tom hasn't called yet,” he had explained in a calmer tone,  “which means one of two things. Either he hasn't made up his mind and needs more time to think, or…he already has. I’d rather hold on to hope for a little longer.”_

Star had stopped bugging him about Tom after that, but he could feel her sympathy when two days turned into three with no word from Tom. Marco tried his best to act like nothing was wrong. He went to school, fought off Ludo and his thugs before dinner, and fell asleep on the couch watching The Little Mermaid with Star, all the while pretending that his heart wasn't breaking a little more for every time the phone didn't ring. 

By Wednesday, Star had had enough. 

“Okay, Marco come on!” Star threw open Marco’s bedroom door and walked purposefully towards his desk. “No more moping!”

“Star, I’m doing homework!” Marco protested. 

“Not anymore,” she declared, grabbing his arm and pulling him up. “We’re going to the mall.”

“But dinner will be ready soon! Mom’s making enchiladas!”

“Then we’ll take some to go.” Star grabbed his hoodie, threw it at the sputtering boy, and pushed him out the door. “No excuses, Marco. I am your best friend, which means it is my job to cheer you up, so we’re going to the mall and we are going to laugh and shop until your face hurts from smiling.” 

“Star, I’m fine,” he insisted as he was shoved out the door. Star stopped shoving abruptly, causing Marco to stumble before turning around. Star stared at him with sad eyes.

“No, you aren’t,” she said softly. “I know that you’re focused on me right now, trying to make up for…you know, _us_ , which you don't have to do. And you're trying not to think about Tom, but I’m not blind. We can all see you're hurting and we’re worried. Even Janna asked why you're acting so moody, and pretending nothing’s wrong isn't helping.” 

Marco let out a breath. Okay, fine. He wasn't as “okay” as he pretended to be with the lack of communication from Tom. But he needed to get used to it. They were going on four days. Obviously Tom had decided they couldn’t…couldn’t be…Marco blinked hard and let out another breath.

“Star, I can’t—”

“And that’s okay,” she rushed to assure. “We don't have to talk about it. But…can we at least acknowledge things aren't fine, and that you could use some cheering up?” He nodded, shakily and cursing his teary eyes.

“You are honestly the best friend ever.” She grinned.

“I know.” The princess grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs. “Now let’s go!”

“Please, can we eat dinner first?” he pleaded as Star dragged him past the kitchen, filled with the delicious smell of his mom’s homemade enchiladas. “Please?” His mom poked her head out and laughed as she quickly took in the scene before her: Marco drooling as he stared longingly at the kitchen and Star’s determined face as she tried to pull him past. 

“Here, you two,” she said, holding out a plate already piled high with enchiladas, refried beans, and rice, and two forks. “Take it to go.” Marco escaped Star’s grasp long enough to grab the steaming food and give his mom a tight hug.

“I love you.” She smiled, before kissing him on the forehead.

“I love you too, hijo. Now go have some fun, and take your mind off of him.” He blinked in surprise before smiling softly at his mother. _I guess Star was right. I have been pretty obvious._ Star recaptured his arm, and started pulling him through the door. 

“Thanks, Mrs. Diaz. We’ll be back later!” she called over her shoulder before push Marco out the front door. His mom’s laughter followed them out the door.

***

An hour and half later, Marco had to admit he was enjoying himself. After arriving at the mall, Star relented and the pair had found a place to sit and eat their dinner, much to the delight of Marco’s stomach. After eating, Star led him around the mall, stopping at every store Marco showed even the slightest interest in and insisting they try on the most ridiculous clothing combinations she could invent. By the fifth store, the princess had made good on her threat and Marco’s face did hurt from smiling so widely. 

“Star, I need a break,” he said with a laugh, as they left Sarah Smiles, a store that catered to the dreams of women who never grew past the fairy princess stage, and felt the sales clerk’s glare. “My feet hurt from the heels you made me try on at Famous Footwear, and I can tell I’m going to find bits of glitter from that horrible sweater for weeks.” Star laughed and knocked her shoulder against him. 

“Oh, come on, Marco. You looked good in that sweater!”

“It was covered in glitter, Star. Covered.”

“You can never have enough glitter.” Marco snorted and ran a hand through his hair, and watched in dismay as glitter fell out. 

“I beg to differ.” Star shook her head, glitter flying free from her own blonde locks. 

“I guess you just haven't embraced your inner fairy princess.”

“No,” he agreed with a chuckle, “I guess not.” He spotted a Mrs. Field’s cookie stand and grinned. “Let’s stop there!” Star readily agreed, and they rushed towards the bakery. 

“We’ll have half a dozen M&M cookies, please,” Marco requested when he got to the counter. The cashier nodded, and rung him up, before handing him a bag of still warm cookies. 

“Have a nice day.”

“You too,” Marco returned as him and Star found a seat and dug in. Marco took a bit a groaned. “These are _so_ good. Why are they so good?”

“Magic,” Star replied knowingly, taking a bite of one herself. “It’s really the only answer.” Marco nodded in agreement. “I think—” Star’s sudden choking cut off the rest of her sentence. 

“Star! Are you okay!?” She cough a few more times before getting her breath back. The princess grabbed the hispanic boy’s hand tightly and stared at something past him. 

“Marco,” she began slowly, “don’t panic.” Marco gave her a confused look and tried to look behind him.

“Okay, why?” Star tugged on his hand, redirecting his attention. 

“Don’t turn around, but Tom is here.”

“WHAT?!” He tried to turn again, but Star pulled him back. 

“I said _don’t_ turn around,” she huffed.

“Why is he here?” he hissed. “Should he be…” Marco waved his free hand helplessly, “I don't know, not here?!” 

“I don't know! Maybe he wanted to get away from the underworld?” she suggested.

“So he came here?!” Marco’s eyes narrowed. “Did you plan this?”

“What? No!” Star shook her head adamantly. “I didn't know he would be here!” Her eyes widened. “Oh my god, he’s getting closer!” 

“Did he see us yet?” 

“No, I don't think so.” Star hesitated. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom.”

“What?!” Star started to stand, but Marco grabbed her arm. “No no no no! You are staying _right_ where you are!” Star pried her arm free from his grasp and gave Marco a sympathetic, but stern look. 

“You can’t avoid him forever.”

“I can try.”

“Maybe it’s fate?”

“Maybe it’s a really unfunny cosmic joke,” Marco countered. 

“I’ll be gone for, uh, ten minutes. That should be enough time for you guys to at least try talk and deal with this.”

“Please don't go,” he pleaded. Star shook her head sadly. 

“Good luck.” 

And then she walked away. 

Leaving Marco to face Tom. 

Alone. 

 _I take it back,_ he thought watching Star retreat, _She’s the worst best friend ever._ Marco could hear someone getting closer and ducked his head, staring at the ground and praying desperately that Tom wouldn't notice him. The footsteps slowed, then stopped altogether. _Please, no._

“Marco?” _Goddammit._

Slowly, Marco raised his head and turned to look over his shoulder. Tom stood about a foot away, staring at Marco with a mix of confusion and guilt. He swallowed and gave Tom a subtle once over. His clothes were wrinkled, his hair wild as if it hadn't been brushed in a few days, and dark bags were settled under his eyes.  

“You look like hell,” Marco blurted out without thinking. “Shit! I mean—”

“As charming as ever, Marco,” Tom interrupted with a slight smile, “And incredibly perceptive.” 

“I didn't mean—”

“It’s fine. I do look pretty awful and I feel even worse.”

“What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be…you know?” _Wow, you’re doing great, Marco,_ he scoffed. _Really moving the conversation in the right direction._ Tom sighed.

“I needed to get away.” He gestured to the empty chair beside Marco, looking nervous. “Mind if I sit?”

“Oh, uh, no. Not at all.” Marco offered a weak smile. “Go ahead.” Tom smiled in return and took the seat. The teens sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, Tom staring at Marco as though trying to find the words to say, and Marco decisively ignore him while cursing Star in his mind. _Maybe this is all a dream_ , he hoped. _A really weird awkward dream and any moment now I’ll wake up._

“Why didn't you called?” Marco looked over at Tom in surprise. The demon was flushing, but his eyes were firmly fixed on Marco. “Sorry. It’s just…you said we need a few days to think, and then we’d talk…but you never called.” Marco blinked in disbelief.

“Tom…I’m not the one who needed to think. I know exactly how I feel about you.”

“Then why didn't you call?”

“Why didn't you?” Marco shot back, feeling overly defensive. Tom grew more flushed. “If you’ve got it all sorted out, then why didn't you call me? Even if you thought it through and decided you hate me, I still deserve to know.”

“I don't hate you,” Tom said softly. “I just…” The demon sighed and looked at Marco, his eyes sad and tired. “You’re my best friend. I don't want to hurt you.” _You already have._

“Then let’s just keep being friends,” Marco said instead. “We’ll just go back to the way things used to be.” Tom laughed.

“We both know that isn't possible. You said as much yourself.” Marco winced, the memory of his brief make out session coming to mind. 

“Tom…”

“I have some things figured out,” Tom interrupted. “I care a lot about Star. She was my first real friend. But…I don't think I love her. Not like that. I just, I don't know, I wanted to? And I’m pretty sure she doesn't love me either.” Marco nodded faintly, still not fully believing any of this was happening. 

“Yeah, Star mentioned something like that.” Tom’s face dropped slightly and he realised how that sounded. “No! No, not that! I mean, she told me how you guys got together the first time,” he struggled to explain, “and that it wasn’t, you know, _love._ More like…convenience? On both parts.” Tom sighed, but nodded in agreement.

“Arranged marriages for political gain are just one of the downsides to being royalty. Star was a compromise.” He looked back at the hispanic teen. “I didn't really love her. I just had some…misguided feelings that morphed into a fantasy romance, because I was unable to deal with the emotions I was experiencing. So instead, I released them, using a unhealthy outlet.” Marco couldn't help but laugh.

“Sorry, but that sounds a lot like something a therapist would say.” Tom blushed and stared at his lap. 

“I may have had a handful conversations with Brian over the past few days,” he admitted. “They were…helpful.” Marco thought about his own conversations with Star and nodded. Talking it through was definitely helpful. 

“Well, uh, I’m glad you have, uh, things worked out.”

“Not everything.” Tom’s eyes found Marco’s. “I still haven't managed to figure out us. I know that you're my best friend. I know that I care about you. A lot. I know I’ve never really been interested in guys, but I _wanted_ to kiss you and…and I, uh, liked kissing you,” he mumbled, ears going pink, “And I know you make me feel…something. But…I don't know what we do now.” Marco stared at Tom blankly, struggling to understand the demon’s words. 

“Well, what if, uh, for now, we were just friends.” Tom opened his mouth to protest. “No, no hear me out. We aren't going to pretend none of this happened, because that’s both impossibly and not really fair to either of us. But we aren't going to jump into a relationship because you're still dating Star, yeah don't think you're getting out of _that_ conversation, and you're still unsure about me. So instead, we’re just going to act like normal friends, which will give you a chance to figure out your feelings for me. And if you decide all you feel for me is friendship, then that’s okay. We will just be friends.” Tom gave him a considering look.

“And what if I decide I feel more than just friendship?” Marco swallowed. 

“Uh, then we’ll, uh, give that a shot, I guess,” he concluded lamely. Tom appeared satisfied. 

“Okay.” Tom leaned back in the chair and reached for one of the cookies. Marco slapped his hand lightly.

“What are you doing?”

“What you suggested. Acting like normal friends.” He grabbed a cookie and took a bite, moaning happily. “I’ll hang out with you and Star for the rest of the night.”

“How do you know Star is here?” Tom smirked and reached out to brush something of Marco’s cheek.

“You’ve got glitter on your face.” Marco blushed and rubbed his face. Tom grinned and took another bite. “Don’t worry. It suits you.” Marco’s blushed deepen and he groaned. 

“Normal friends don't say things like that,” he complained. 

“I’m teasing you.”

“You’re flirting.”

“You’re in my seat.” Both boys looked up and saw Star staring at them, looking amused. Tom stood and offered the chair to the princess. She took it, eyeing Tom then Marco. 

“Tom is going to join us for the rest of the night,” Marco explained. Star looked at him, considering, then nodded.

“Okay. That means we have to go back to Sarah Smiles, because Tom would look stunning in that sundress I saw earlier.” Star stood, and grabbed both boys’ arms pulling them toward the shop. “Let’s go!”

“Star, no!” Marco pleaded. “No more glitter!” Tom shot Marco a look as Star gleefully drug them into the shop. 

“I agree with Marco, Star. No glitter. I think Marco would look better in lace.” Star squealed and raced towards on a dress rack. The sales clerk groaned when she saw recognised them, and Marco echoed the sentiment.

“I hate you,” he informed them both as Star raced back over, a red lace dress in hand. “It’s gonna itch.”

“Oh hush and put this on. Tom, let’s go find that sundress I mentioned.” Tom shrugged and followed, clearly used to the princess’ madness. 

“I better not look stupid,” he warned as Star led him to the dresses. Marco stared after them and sighed. He turned towards the dressing room and locked eyes with the sales clerk. 

“Some night, huh?” She laid her head down on the counter and groaned. “Yeah,” he agreed, walking off to the dressing room, “me too.”

 


	12. walkin' the streets with you and your worn out jeans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this chapter is late! I've been drowning in projects and studying for finals, and my writing just got away from me. But I didn't forget about the story, and the update is here now, so please forgive me!

“Well, did you have fun tonight?” Marco paused at the foot of the stairs, considering Star’s question. After a moment he nodded.

“Yeah, I did. Thank you, Star.” Star beamed and skipped past him and up the stairs.

“I’m just the best friend ever,” she declared in a sing song voice. “Now come on! It’s late and we’ve got school tomorrow.” Marco smiled and followed his energetic friend up the stairs. 

“Yeah, I’ve got to admit it. You're pretty great.” Star laughed and threw him a wink over her shoulder.

“Speaking of pretty great, how was that little chat with Tom? You guys seemed to get along pretty well. ” Marco flushed and stared at his shoes.

“It was fine,” he muttered. Star heard him anyways, and beamed. “I’m not the only one who needs to have a conversation with Tom.” Star paused outside his door and gave him a funny look. 

“Yeaaaaah, I’ll talk to him tomorrow.” She raised her right hand. “Scouts honour.”

“You know, I’m pretty sure that only counts if you were a boy scout.” Star cocked her head.

“What are boy scouts? That’s just what Janna always says before something awesome happens.” Marco sighed and rubbed his face.

“Of course it is. Good night, Star.”

“Night, Marco!”

Marco watched as the princess skipped off to her bedroom. She gave him one last wave before slipping inside her room. Marco returned the wave, then opened his bedroom door, and stepped inside. He thought about his night as he got ready for bed. He had been worried things were going to be weird, the three of them hanging out after everything that had happened, but the night had gone almost shockingly well. Star and Tom had barely acted like a couple, Tom only teased/flirted with Marco a few times, Star kept her winks somewhat subtle, and they only got kicked out of one store. It had been nice and he briefly wondered if they could all do it again. 

“Assuming that Tom’s experiment goes well and he doesn't wind up hating me after this.” Marco’s rational side laughed.

 _The options are friends or boyfriends,_ it reminded him. _Him hating you isn’t._

Marco sighed. His rational side was right.

“That doesn't me I can’t worry,” he mumbled as he crawled under the covers. “After all, why would he choose me?” As Marco drifted off to sleep, he heard the voice whisper in the back of his head:

_Why not?_

***

Marco woke up warm and happy, the feelings of a pleasant dream involving an even more pleasant Tom still lingering. He briefly considered rolling over and trying to recapture the dream, but school, and Star, was calling.

“Marco! Are you up yet?” He groaned, but sat up running his hand through his hair.

“Yeah, I’m up.”

“Good, hurry up before breakfast get’s cold!” 

“Breakfast?”

“Yup!” He could hear the smile in her voice. “I’m making my special pancakes!” Marco froze, then jumped out of bed hastily changing out of his pyjamas and grabbing his clothes.

“Star! We talked about you and pancakes!” he yelped, struggling to pull on his jeans and shirt at the same time. “You are no longer allowed to make pancakes!”

“Oh come on, Marco,” she pleaded. “This batch is going to be a lot better! I can tell.”

“Star…”

“I’m gonna go check on them.” He frantically tied his shoelaces and threw open the door. Smoke was lingering in the air. He raced down the stairs, grabbing the fire extinguisher from the closet, and ran into the kitchen, ready to save the house. Star stood in the middle of the kitchen, dressed in a chef’s hat and apron, and holding out a stack of slightly burnt and sparkly pancakes.

“Uh, Marco. Your hoodie is on backwards.” Marco looked down at his clothes. His hoodie was not only backwards, but inside out. Not to mention his shoes, which were on the wrong feet with laces more knotted than tied. 

“Your pancakes are sparkly,” he countered. Star pouted and held out the stack to him.

“Try one.”

“How many times do I have to tell you glitter isn't edible?”

“Marco.” He sighed and grabbed one, eyeing it suspiciously. 

“If I die, I’m coming back as a ghost to haunt you.” He took a bite. 

“Well?” Star asked excited. Marco chewed carefully and swallowed.

“Could use some butter. And syrup. And a lot less glitter.”

“So you like them!” He laughed slightly.

“They aren't awful,” Marco admitted. Star beamed.

“Good!” She set the plate down on the table. “Eat up!” Marco looked down at his clothes. 

“Uh, maybe I should change first.” Star sighed, but waved him off with a smile. 

“Fine. Go make yourself presentable. That just leaves more for me.” The princess  sat down at the table, and eagerly dug into her sparkly breakfast. He rushed up the stairs, and returned a few minutes later looking more put together. He took a sit beside Star an watched as she poured way too much syrup on her pancakes. 

“So what’s up with breakfast?” Star stopped pouring the syrup and looked at him. 

“What’d you mean?”

“I mean you never make breakfast. You may wake up earlier, but I'm always downstairs eating before you. Why did you get up and make pancakes?” 

“No reason.” He eyed her suspiciously. 

“What did you do?” The princess huffed. 

“Why do you assume I did something? Can’t I just be a nice person and make a delicious breakfast for my bestie without any ulterior motive?” 

“You broke something, didn't you?” 

“Marco!” The doorbell rang, interrupting Marco’s interrogation. He sighed and stood up. 

“This conversation isn't over,” he told her as he walked towards the door. He opened the door to find Tom standing on the front step. 

“Hey, Marco,” Tom greeted and walked inside like it was no big deal. “Hey Starship.”

“Hey, Tom. Want some pancakes? They’ve got extra glitter!” Marco stared as the demon took a seat across from Star and took an offered plate. 

“Will it kill me?”

“No.”

“Alright then.” Tom took a bite and looked over at Marco who still stood staring next to the door. “Did you already eat, Marco?” That jolted him out of his stupor. He closed the door and walked back to the table. 

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m gonna walk you to school.” Marco blinked.

“I’m sorry what?”

“I’m gonna walk you to school. After I finish this…thing.”

“Hey!” Star protested. “It is a delicious pancake made with love. Don't insult it!” Tom rolled his eyes, but smiled. 

“Okay fine. After I finish this ‘delicious pancake made with love’. Better?” Star stood up with a sigh and took her empty plate to the sink. 

“Marco, your bad habits are rubbing off on Tom.” Marco had no reply, as he was still trying to understand what was happening. Tom swallowed his last bite and stood up. 

“You guys ready to go?”

“Let me just grab our bags!” Star turned and ran up the stairs, leaving a confused Marco alone with Tom. 

“I’m lost,” Marco said dumbly. “What are you doing?”

“I am going to walk you to school,” Tom explained slowly. “Honestly, Marco, it’s not a difficult thing to understand.”

“Why?”

“Isn’t that what friends do?” Marco crossed his arms. 

“You have never once walked either of us to school. Why now?” Tom shrugged.

“Can’t I give it a try?” Star returned with the bags, denying Marco the opportunity to question Tom.

“Let’s go!” Star said with a smile, skipping towards the front door. Tom smiled back and followed his girlfriend out the door. Marco followed them in a slight daze.

“This is going to be a strange day.”

***

The walk to school was mostly uneventful. Star chattered on the whole time, with Tom occasionally interjecting, and Marco walked in-between them still feeling confused by everything. As soon as they arrived at school, Star spied Janna and took off with a quick “see ya” thrown over her shoulder. Leaving Marco and Tom alone. Again. _I have got to get her to stop doing that._ Marco turned nervously to Tom. 

“So, uh, thanks for walking us to school?” It came out more like a question than an actual thanks, but Tom smiled anyways. 

“No problem.” An awkward moment of silence passed.

“So I guess—”

“Doyouwannahangoutthisfriday?” Marco blinked. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Tom’s ear turned slightly pink, _damn that’s adorable,_ and repeated his question, a little slower.

“Do you wanna hang out this Friday? With me.” 

“Uh, yeah, sure. What do you want to do?”

“Can we have a sleepover? At my place?”

“What?”

“A human sleepover,” Tom clarified. “Star told me about them, and they sound like fun. Food, and movies, and hitting each other with pillows. I thought maybe we could have one.” 

“O-okay,” Marco agreed. “We’ll have a human sleepover this Friday.” Tom beamed and threw his arms around Marco.

“Thanks!” Marco stiffened for a second, then tentatively wrapped his arms around the demon, returning the hug. 

“You’re welcome.” 

It was nice, hugging Tom. Marco had never hugged Tom before. Honestly, aside for Star and his parents, he didn't really hug people. But it felt really nice. Holding Tom in his arms. Being held in return. He’d like to do it more. Everyday forever, if possible. But the bell rang and Marco reluctantly pulled away from Tom.

“Uh, got to go to class.” Tom nodded and took a step back. 

“Right. I’ll see you Friday.” Marco nodded, feeling a little shaky. 

“Friday,” he repeated. “See you then.” Marco turned and managed to walk inside the school building without looking back at Tom. Star was waiting for him inside with Janna. 

“You guys hugged!” Star cheered. Janna nodded her approval.

“You gonna get some of that?” Marco flushed at Janna’s words.

“Don’t say that. And, Star, I’m not sure if you should be cheering that your boyfriend hugged me.” Star shrugged. 

“I already told you I don't love him, and he doesn't love me, so I really don't mind.”

“And you guys are adorable together,” Janna interjected with a grin. Marco flushed brighter.

“Please don't say that.” Janna laughed and wrapped an arm around Marco.

“You’re growing up, kid. Learning about love and feelings and desires. I’m proud.” He buried his head in his hands. 

“I will pay you to stop talking.”

“You can’t.” Janna pulled something out of her pocket and waved it in front of him with a little grin. “I stole your wallet.” Marco pushed off her arm, and grabbed his wallet. 

“Stop doing that!” She shrugged unapologetically and moved to stand beside Star. 

“Stop making it easy to steal.” He groaned and put his wallet in his backpack. 

“Can we go to class now? Before we’re all late?” Star nodded and linked arms with Marco and Janna. 

“Let’s go!” They ran to class, barely sliding into their seats before the late bell rang. Marco grabbed his notebook and a pen from his backpack, and began scribbling down notes about the civil war. Star leaned over in her seat.

“Hey, Marco,” she whispered, “Janna was right.”

“About what?” he whispered back. 

“You two are cute together.” Marco groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was pretty short, sorry again, but I know where this story is going so its all okay. And I've decide I will do a companion piece to this from Tom's pov once I finish this, so yay.  
> Anyways, thanks for reading and putting up with my tardiness.


	13. hey isn't this easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm the worst. I'm late and the chapter is short so 100 apologies. Luckily, finals are over and I'm readjusting to being home, so hopefully the next update won't be so horribly late. Thank you so much for being patient with me. I promise I'll finish this story (probably 5 more chapters, maybe?), and I'll probably start the companion piece in the fall. 
> 
> So again, I'm sorry and thank you. Here we go...

By the time school ended, Marco was certain his face would be permanently red. Janna and Star had refused to let up, Star carrying on about how cute Tom and him were, and Janna making less than subtle innuendos. All he wanted to do was curl up in a ball and never talk to anyone again.

Okay, sure, if him and Tom were _actually_ dating, maybe it wouldn't bother him as much (or maybe it would, Janna was being pretty crass), but they weren’t. They had agreed to just be friends, and the girls’ teasing was only going to get his hopes up and his heart broken when Tom eventually rejected him. Because he was certain Tom would see reason and turn Marco down. After all, Tom was in love with Star, despite what Star reassured, or at the very least idolised her. Star was practically perfect in Tom’s eyes, and no matter what Tom said, some nice words from Marco weren't going to change that. And the demon had admitted himself that he wasn't attracted to guys, so why the hell would he be attracted to Marco? 

Marco walked out the front entrance and groaned inwardly. There was Tom, sitting on the curb idly making shapes out of the fire flickering in his palm. Marco eyed the demon carefully. _I don't think he’s noticed me yet. Maybe I could sneak away and…_

“Whatcha staring at?”

“AHH!” Marco jumped and spun around to see Star giving him a mischievous grin. 

“Sorry, Marco. Didn't mean to scare you. Hey, is that Tom?” Marco turned and saw Tom had heard his name and was headed towards them. 

“Hey guys! I’ve been waiting forever. I thought you got out earlier,” Tom complained. Star slung an arm around her boyfriend.

“Nope. We always get out at 3:00 pm.” Tom groaned.

“Human school is awful.”

“Uh, Tom,” Marco interrupted. “What are you doing here?”

“Walking you home.”

“Why?” Tom shrugged and looked away. 

“Why are you so against me being nice?” 

“You’ve never been before.”

“Hey!” Tom protested. “I can be nice. I’ve been nice before!”

“No, Tom! That’s not what I—”

“Well, you guys have a nice walk,” Star interrupted with a wicked gleam in her eye. “Me and Janna are gonna go party it up at the cemetery, so I’ll catch up with you guys later.” She gave both boys a quick group hug and ran off. Leaving them alone. For the fourth time in two days. Marco stared after her. _That decides it. Star is officially the worst best friend ever._

“So you ready to go?” Marco turned to stare at Tom.

“What?”

“To go home,” he elaborated. “Are you ready?” Marco blinked.

“But Star—”

“Well, _you_ still need to go home.” Tom huffed and looked away from Marco. “If you don't want me to walk you, then just tell me and I’ll leave.”

“You’re serious, aren't you?” Tom glared at Marco.

“Of course, I’m serious.”

“Well, you've be acting weird all day!”

“No, I haven’t!”

“Yes, you have,” Marco insisted. “You had breakfast with me and Star, and walked us to school then asked if we could have a sleepover, and now you're gonna walk me home and—” The hispanic boy abruptly stopped talking and gave the demon a suspicious look. “Do you do something wrong, and this is your suspicious way of apologising?” Tom smack his face and groaned.

“No! I just wanted to do something nice. For you.” He hesitated before adding, “because that’s what friends do.” Marco cocked his head. Tom had said the same thing earlier, about wanting to do something friends do. Frankly, Marco didn't get it. They had been friends for months and Tom had never showed an interest in walking Marco places or having sleepovers. 

“You are nice to me, Tom,” Marco said, slowly and carefully. “You play video games with me, and we watch movies together, and talk. Those are all good things that friends do.” 

“But that’s not…” Tom groaned and stared at the sidewalk. Suddenly Marco remembered something he said at the mall.

_“So instead, we’re just going to act like normal friends…”_

Marco’s eyes widened and he put a hand on Tom’s shoulder.

“Hey, Tom?” Tom’s eyes flicked up at Marco before returning to the ground. “Tom, you know…when I said we were gonna act like normal friends, I didn't mean you had to change anything. The way we acted before was fine for us.” Tom looked up again and held Marco’s gaze.

“No, it wasn’t. Before, I couldn't tell that you loved me, and I couldn't tell how I felt about you. This way I should be able to know for sure if I love you. Because it should feel different since we’ve never done stuff like this before.”

“Or it could make things more uncomfortable.”

“You’re in love with me. You yelled it at me during a phone fight about my girlfriend at one in the morning. Then we made out and decided to be just friends. Can things really get _more_ uncomfortable?” Marco blushed and looked away from Tom.

“You, uh, you bring up some fair points.”

“So then…can I walk you home?” Marco nodded.

“Alright.”

***

The walk home wasn't as uncomfortable as it could have been. They managed to keep the conversation going almost the whole way and when they were about a block away from his house, Marco took a deep breath. He had been worried for nothing. Him and Tom were still friends. They were going to make it out of all this awkwardness. Everything was okay. 

“So,” Marco said, pausing, “I can make it from here. Thanks for walking me home.”

“Uh, Marco,” Tom said, stopping and looking around, “this isn't your house. The whole point of me walking you home is to get you to your home.” The hispanic teen blushed slightly and stared at his shoes.

“Well, yeah, but I figured I had already taken up enough of your time so…” Tom sighed.

“Why are you so sure that I no longer want to spend time with you?”

“Uh, maybe because I’m in love with you? You said yourself that things are uncomfortable. Why would you wanna keep doing this if it makes you uncomfortable?” A hand reached out for his shoulder.

“Hey,” Tom said gently, “look at me.” Reluctantly, Marco raised his head. “Yeah, I said this is uncomfortable, but I also said you're my best friend and that I care about you and that I want to figure this out. I want to spend time with you, Marco. I want to sort out my feelings, and no matter what I decide I want you to be in my life. So can you please let me do that?” Marco swallowed and nodded, quickly looking away when his eyes started to burn with tears. “Good,” he said, squeezing his shoulder affectionately. “Then let’s go.”

They walked the last block in silence, mainly because Marco felt incapable of maintaining a conversation. His heart was in his throat and pounding so loudly he couldn't hear himself think. Which was a good thing, because Marco didn’t want to hear his thoughts.  

“Okay, _now_ you're home,” Tom teased, coming to a stop outside Marco’s house. Marco chuckled, a faint blush still colouring his face.

“Yeah, thanks, Tom.” 

“No problem.”

“So I’ll see you on Friday,” Marco said unlocking the front door.

“What, no goodbye kiss?” Marco dropped his keys.

“W-what?” Tom laughed and reached out to ruffle Marco’s hair.

“I just teasing you.” Marco blushed as he leaned down to grab the fallen keys.

“You’ve never teased me like that before,” he grumbled. The demon laughed again. 

“Sure I have! Remember when I said you were my date to the Blood Moon Ball?” 

“Well yeah,” he conceded, straightening up, “but that was before.” Tom cocked his head to the side in confusion.

“So? Why does that matter?” _Because now you know._

“It doesn’t. Never mind.”

“Marco?” Marco unlocked the door and stepped inside. 

“I’ll see you later, Tom.” He tried to close the door, but Tom pushed against it. 

“Marco, what’s wrong?”

“I can’t close the door because the prince of hell is leaning against it.”

“Marco. What’s wrong with _you_?”

“Nothing, Tom.”

“Then why didn't you invite me in?” 

His question startled Marco, giving Tom the opportunity he needed to push the door. He stepped inside and looked at Marco curiously. 

“Marco? I’m sorry I asked for a goodbye kiss?” Marco laughed at Tom’s confused apology. 

“I’m not mad at you, Tom.” _Just myself for overreacting._ “I just didn't think to invite you in because we don't normally hangout after school. I’ve got homework and I'm sure you have…princely responsibilities.” The demon chuckled.

“Princely responsibilities? Really?” Marco smiled and shrugged. 

“Sure, why not? You probably have them.”

“Well, yeah. Of course I do. But you think I’d actually do any of them?  When I could be spending time with you?” He shook his head and gave Marco a half disappointed look. “I thought you knew me better than that.”

“Uh, y-yeah. Silly me,” Marco stuttered. _Tom would rather spend time with me,_ he thought gleefully. _He honestly wants to spend time with me._ “But, uh, Tom? I’ve still got homework.”

“Well, how long will that take?” Marco shrugged.

“Maybe an hour or two?” Tom nodded to himself, then to Marco. 

“Okay. Then I’ll keep you company.” Marco stared.

“It could take longer.”

“Alright.”

“You want to watch me do homework?” 

“Yeah, why not?” Marco eyed the demon skeptically.

“How boring _are_ these princely responsibilities?” Tom laughed and punched his arm lightly.

“Shut, Diaz.” Marco laughed happily, deciding to put aside his fears for a moment and just enjoy Tom. 

“Alright fine. Let’s go upstairs to do geometry for two hours.” Marco heard Tom’s laughter behind him as he started up the stairs to his bedroom.

“Wait…you’re joking, right? It doesn't actually take that long.” Marco smiled and kept walking. “Marco? Please tell me you're joking.” The brunet opened his bedroom door and shot the pinked haired teen a teasing smile. 

“It’s not too late to go off and be the prince of hell.” Tom groaned, then squared his shoulders.

“No. There’s no way some geometry homework can be worse than being the prince of hell.” Marco laughed loudly and opened his textbook.

“You wanna bet?”


	14. drivin' to my house in the middle of the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so we've got good news, bad news, then more good news. Good news #1: I'm actually on time! Bad news: I'm going on vacation and won't have internet access so the next chapter probably won't be until the last week of June. Good news #2: I actually know where the story is going AND how to get there. So after I get back, the updates should be more frequent. So thanks so much for all of the support and patience (honestly I'm so flattered) and without further ado...

When Star finally got home later that evening, Marco was alone at his desk, twenty dollars richer. She plopped down on his bed and beamed at the hispanic teen.

“Hey, Marco! Whatcha working on?” He wrote one last formula on his homework before pushing himself away from his desk.

“Just finished the geometry homework,” he said proudly. “How was the cemetery?”

“Pretty cool. We preformed a seance.” Marco stared at her, briefly considering lecture about the dangers of tampering with the dead, then sighed when he realised it wasn't worth the effort, (and that he and Tom had done that once…or twice, so it was a little hypocritical).

“That’s…nice.” Star nodded, then shot him a sly smile. “What’s that look for?” She shrugged and looked away in a poor attempt to convey innocence.

“Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if Tom was here.” Marco rolled his eyes.

“No, he left about an hour ago. He said he was need back home.”

“Oh. Did you guys have fun?” Marco reached into his pocket and grinned.

“Yeah I did! I made twenty bucks!” He proudly offered Star a look at his winnings. “I bet Tom twenty bucks that human math was worse than royal responsibilities,” he explained. Star nodded at his prize, then got a thoughtful look.

“I’d say they’re about equal. But, anyways. Aside from making money, you guys had fun, right?”

“Yeah, of course. Tom and I always have fun.” Marco returned the money to his pocket before refocusing on his friend.  “Speaking of Tom, when are you going to talk to him?”

“What makes you think I haven’t?” 

“Uh, because he still looks happy? Clearly you guys haven't talked yet.”

“Maybe he doesn't care.” 

“Star, I think Tom would care if you told him you want to break up and you've been cheating on him.” Marco hesitated for a moment. “Assuming you want to break up with him, that is.”

“Yes, Marco,” Star said with a small eye roll, “I still wanna break up with him.”

“Then why haven't you?” Star sighed and got that funny look again. 

“Marco, will you let me handle this? Please? Tom’s my boyfriend and my friend. I’ve got this.” Marco raised his eyebrow, feeling skeptical. 

“Oh, really? Cause last time you said something like that, I walked in on you making out with Oskar Greason.” The princess groaned and flopped onto her back.

“I know! Do you _have_ to keep bringing it up?”

“Star…”

“Look, Marco,” Star interrupted, sitting up to look at Marco, “I’ve got this okay. Please believe me when I say I’ve got this all under control.” 

Marco opened his mouth, then closed it. He wanted to believe Star. He loved her and desperately wanted to believe that she was a good enough person and cared enough about Tom to do the right thing. But…he had his doubts. Marco had spent the last few months watching his best friend ignore the many opportunities she had to do the right thing and to continuously hurt Tom, despite her claims of love and care. And yeah, he understood the situation more and the issues in their relationship now, but that didn't mean Star hadn't chose to hurt some one over and over again. Or that she wouldn't do it again. 

Star read his hesitation perfectly and sighed again, a little sadder.

“I know I really screwed up before, and I’m so sorry—for hurting Tom and putting you in a difficult place—but I promise I _am_ doing the right thing now. Even if you can’t tell.” Marco took a deep breath and released it with a nod. 

“Okay, Star. I trust that you know what you're doing.” _Please don't prove me wrong._ Star beamed and threw herself at Marco, toppling him out of his chair.

“Thank you for trusting me!”

“You’re crushing me!” he gasped. Star released him with a quick ‘sorry!’ then resumed the hug, in a gentler fashion.

“Thank you, Marco.” Marco wrapped his arms around Star and smiled.

“You’re welcome, Star.” They stayed like that for a moment longer, then Star untangled herself and stood.

“Now, let’s go watch a that show about the friends in New York!”

“Uh, Star? Don't you have homework too?” The princess groaned. 

“Oh, come on! It’s so boring and stupid and I’m gonna fail anyways so why bother?”

“Come on, Star. Go get your homework and I’ll help you with it.” Star beamed and ran out of the room. “And that doesn't mean I’m going to do it for you!” Marco added quickly. “I’m just helping!”

“Whatever you say, Marco!”

***

An hour later, Star slid out of Marco’s desk chair and onto the floor, groaning the whole way down. 

“Are we done yet?” Marco shook his head sympathetically.

“Not yet, but we’re getting closer,” he assured. He leaned down and offered her his hand. “Come on, Star. Just a few more.” Star stared at his hand and shook her head.

“No way, man. I’m done. I’m just gonna lay here. Forever. And not do geometry ever again.” 

“Star, this is my room. You can’t stay here forever.”

“Yes, I can. I’ve already decided. ”

“Star—”

“Don’t fight me, Marco. I’ve made my choice.” Marco sighed, then smiled to himself. 

“Okay then. You lay here and I’m gonna go downstairs and make my Super Awesome Nachos.” Star lifted her head. “Yeah, I’ll do that and then eat them. By myself. Because I finished my homework, and I deserve nachos.” Her eyes widened. “Too bad you haven't finished your homework yet.” He stood up, stretched, and walked to the door. “See you later.”

“Fine!” she snapped, sitting up. “You win! I’ll finish the homework!” Marco grinned. 

“I’ll go make the nachos. You start on the next question.” Star grumbled, but got back in the chair and leaned over the homework.

“Stupid geometry. Stupid nachos. Stupid Marco.” Marco chuckled.

“Have fun.”

***

One plate of nachos later, Star grinned at Marco and offered him her completed homework.

“HA! Take that, Tom! I can handle human math homework and you can’t!’

“You know he’s not here, right?”

“Let me gloat, Marco.” He shrugged and let her boast to the absent demon for a few more minutes. “You done now?”

“Yeah, I’m good. Can we watch Pals now?”

“Friends, Star. It’s called Friends.” She shrugged.

“Friends, pals, buddies. What’s the difference?”

“Only one is the right title.”

“Whatever, can we watch?” Marco sighed, but nodded. 

“Yeah, fine.. Let’s watch.” Star smiled and rushed downstairs. Marco followed the blonde at a slower pace. Star was on the couch, fiddling with the remote, when the doorbell rang. He shot Star a suspicious look as he walked to the door, ready to let Janna in.

“Hey, Marco.”

“Tom? What are you doing here?” The demon shrugged. 

“Well, I figured you'd finished your boring human work so we could hang out now.”

“Uh, well me and Star were gonna watch TV.”

“Oh, cool. What show?” he asked, pushing past Marco and into the living room. Marco gapped at the demon as he took a seat beside Star.

“It’s called Friends,” Star informed him. “Me and Marco love this show. I don’t always get it, but its still really great.”

“Alright, cool. Hey, Marco, wanna grab some snacks?”

“Uh, what?”

“Snacks? Food? Something to eat?” Tom leaned over and staged whispered to Star, “He’s not the brightest, is he?”

“Hey! I’m not stupid!”

“Never said you were.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I already told you.”

“No! I mean—” Marco closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. “You know what? Never mind. I’m gonna get some popcorn.”

“Be sure to add extra butter!” Star reminded.

“Yeah, yeah.” 

Marco fetched the extra buttery popcorn and returned to the couch. To realise the only spot left was next to Tom. He sighed, offered up a silent prayer, and squeezed onto the couch beside the pink haired boy. Tom immediately moved over to give Marco more room, but their sides were still pressed together. Marco swallowed and numbly held out the bowl of popcorn. Star reached for the bowl, and Tom settled into the couch, knocking shoulders with Marco and turning Marco’s cheeks a faint pink. _This is gonna be a long twenty minutes._

***

Three hours came and went, leaving Tom dozing on Marco’s shoulder. Which any other day would have offended him ( _how on earth can someone fall asleep during Friends!?)_ , but now just left him feeling nervous and jittery. Star’s teasing smile didn't help the situation. 

“Help me,” he whispered. Star laughed softly and shook her head.

“You’re on your own.”

“Star!” She gave a large fake yawn and stretched.

“Man, I’m beat,” she announced. “I’m gonna head to bed.”

“Star, don't you dare,” he hissed.

“Good night boys!” Tom mumbled a sleepy goodnight and burrowed closer to Marco.

“Star, if you care about me in the slightest, you’ll stay.”

“Good luck!” And with a wink, she was gone. Marco sat perfectly still for a moment, half cursing Star for being a horrible person and half frantically looking for a solution. 

 _Just let him sleep,_ a part of him reasoned. _After all, it would be mean to wake him up, and he looks so cozy and comfortable._

 _Are you kidding?!_ he asked the voice. _I can’t let Tom sleep on my shoulder!_

_Why not?_

_Why not!? Because me and Tom are supposed to be just friends!_ he yelled in his head. _Just friends don't cozy up and take a nap on each others shoulders! That’s what boyfriends do! I’m gonna get my hopes up!_

 _And what’s so wrong with a little bit of hope?_ the voice asked.

Marco didn't have a response. Well, that wasn't exactly true. He did have one, but he didn't like to think about it. The truth was there was no way Tom would ever date Marco, even _if_ he and Star broke up. He was a scrawny, useless human. He could never be good enough for Tom. Honestly, Marco was kinda shocked they were still friends. He was sure Tom would have gotten bored with him and his humanness by now. But, by some miracle, Tom stilled wanted to be friends despite all his flaws and recent…let’s say outbursts and Marco was so grateful and there was no way he was going to put their friendship, or his heart, in greater risk by getting his hopes up. 

Tom let out a small noise, reminding Marco of the task at hand. Slowly, Marco raised his hand and gently lifted Tom’s head of his shoulder. The demon made a noise of quiet protest and Marco froze. Tom lifted his head and cast his sleepy and confused gaze at Marco. 

“Marco?” _Crap crap crap!_

“Oh, uh, hey man.” Tom yawned and sat up.

“What time is it?” Marco glanced at the clock and winced. 

“Almost midnight.”

“Midnight?” he repeated in confusion. “Man it’s late. I should probably get back.” Marco nodded. _So far so good. Now if I can just getting him home before he realises…_ “Well, thanks for letting me use you as a pillow. We’ll have to do it again sometime.”

_Crap._

“I, uh, I just didn't wanna wake you up,” Marco rushed to explain, “so I just let you…you know.” Tom held up his hands with a grin.

“Hey, its okay. No explanation needed. I know how it is.”

“No, Tom, seriously—”

“I know I’m just irresistible. It could happen to anyone.”

“Toooommm,” Marco groaned, earning him a chuckle from the demon, “stop teasing me.”

“Never.” Tom glanced over at the clock and frowned. “I really do have to go though. But I’ll see you at my place for the sleep over.”

“Yeah, sure. Wait, your place? I thought you wanted to experience a ‘human sleepover’? Shouldn't we have it here?”

“Well, yeah, but I have better video games.” Marco rolled his eyes. “And,” Tom added hesitantly, “at my place, we’ll be alone.”

Marco felt his face burning at Tom’s, probably unintentional, insinuation. _That’s not what he means. That’s not what he means. That’s not what he means. That’s not what he means._

“O-oh, okay then. Yeah. Your place. Sure.” Tom beamed.

“Great!” He leapt off the couch and wrapped Marco in a hug so quick the hispanic teen didn't have time to process. “I’ll see you then!”

And then Marco was left alone in the living room, wondering if the last twenty-four hours were real and if he could actually hear Star’s cackling from upstairs or if that was another hallucination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does falling asleep on someone's shoulder and hugging them count as fluff? Yes? No?


	15. you know you're bout to cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have internet! Which means new chapter easier than I had anticipated (lucky you)! So this is a really long chapter and was a bit of a rollercoaster so buckle up and hang on. 
> 
>    
> SIDE NOTE: this now has a chapter count, (because I actually took the time to outline the chapters) so that's exciting (to me if no one else).  
> (also thank you so much for all the comments and kudos and general support this fic has gotten. It's so encouraging. Thanks a million)

“I’m going to cancel.” Star groaned from her bed.

“No you aren’t,” she replied without away from her magazine. “You're been saying that for the past two days.”

“I mean it this time. I’m gonna cancel.”

“Marco…”

“Well, I should,” Marco insisted passionately. “I should just call him and…”

“And what?” Star asked as she lowered her magazine to give Marco a challenging stare. “Tell him you're freaking out?”

“I’m not freaking out.”

“Your pacing has worn a hole in the carpet.” Marco paused long enough to check before scowling at the blonde. “Marco, it’s not a big deal.”

“I know!” He cried irritably. “It’s just…AGH!” Marco buried his face in his hands. 

“Marco?”

“I’m freaking out,” he admitted quietly into his hands.

“Yeah, no kidding.” Marco groaned. The bed creaked, alerting Marco of Star movements. Through the cracks of his fingers, Marco could see Star’s shoes stopped just in front of him. She reached out and pulled his hands away from his face. “Hey, its gonna be okay.” She held his hands and looked at him, eyes fixed with compassion. “I know that I don't know every detail, but from what I understand you guys have managed to pull through some crazy stuff over the two weeks. I think your friendship can survive a sleepover.”

“You’re right,” Marco agreed with a relieved sigh. “You’re right. We’re…we’re going to be fine.” He smiled at Star and tried to look more confident than he felt. “After all, its just a sleepover.”

“Exactly. So does this mean you can finishing packing?” Marco nodded. 

“Yeah, I’ll go finish.” He released Star’s hand and walked toward her door. “Star?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

***

An hour later, Marco sat on his bed staring at the clock. 4:36. Tom wasn't expecting him until six. Marco groaned and fell back on the bed. He sat up abruptly and rummaged through his overnight bag for the third time, checking for toiletries, pyjamas, and his change of clothes. Everything was there, just like the last two times. He re-zipped the bag and checked the clock again. 4:38. Marco stood up and began pacing, trying to work off his nervous energy.

“Everything is going to be fine,” he told himself. “Star’s right. It’s just a sleepover. No big deal. It’s fine. I’m cool. I’m so cool. I am the poster child of cool.”

“Marco?”

“AGH!” Marco leapt in the air and spun around. His dad stood in the door way, staring at Marco with wide eyes. “Dad! You almost gave me a heart attack!”

“Sorry, Marco. Your mother sent me up to ask if you were going to eat dinner here or at Tom’s?”

“Oh. Uh, Tom’s.” His dad nodded, but lingered.

“Are you okay?” Marco hesitated. 

After Star and Marco had their heart to heart a week ago, they had decided not to share everything with his parents. Star had mentioned she was thinking about breaking up with Tom and Marco had told them Tom and him were friends again, but that was it. They didn't know about Star and Oskar, or Marco and Tom, and they were hoping to keep it that way. It was nothing personal. Marco was sure if they came to his parents, the Diaz’s would be as understanding and supportive as possible, and after…whatever was going to happen happened, they would fill his parents in, but right now,both teens were content to keep his parents in the dark. 

Marco’s dad, luckily, didn't read all of that into his pause and smiled. 

“It’s okay to be nervous,” he assured. “It has been a while since you two have hung out. But I’m sure it will be okay. After all, you told Tom you loved him and here you are: friends still.”

“Daaaaaaad,” Marco groaned, flushing at both his father’s words and the memory they invoked. His dad chuckled.

“I’m just trying to say don't worry, okay? Everything will work out. Well, have fun tonight.” His dad left, leaving Marco once again alone waiting for six. Despite the embarrassing reminder that his dad was privy to his love life, or lack there of, he did feel a little better. His words echoed Star’s earlier sentiments: their friendship could make it through some discomfort. 

With that in mind, Marco took a seat on his bed, stared at the clock, and tried to ignore the nagging voice whispering that everything could still go terribly wrong.

***

By 5:30 Marco couldn't wait any longer. He walked down the hall to Star’s room. He knocked once before entering. Star looked up from her spell book when he walked in.

“Hey, Star. I just came to get your dimensional scissors. I’m gonna head over to Tom’s.” Star jumped off the bed and handed him her scissors and offered him a tight hug.

“Have fun, Marco!” she said as she hugged him. “And don't worry okay?” Marco nodded.

“I’ll try.” He raised the scissors and made a quick snip. “See you tomorrow.”

Marco stepped through the portal and into Tom’s room. Tom wasn't there, but clearly the demon had done his research. The game console was already queued up, a few boxes of pizza laid beside a bottle of soda and a huge bag of candy, and there were enough pillows and blankets to build a pillow castle. Tom walked in carrying some movies and nearly dropped them when he saw Marco.

“Marco! Sorry, is it already six?” The hispanic boy shook his head, feeling sheepish.

“No, I’m early. Sorry.” Tom smiled.

“No it’s fine! That just means we can start sooner.” Tom set down the movies and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. “Okay, so the first thing we should do is put on our pyjamas.” He looked up from the paper and blushed slightly. “I wasn't sure if I should be wearing them already or wait for you, so I just decided to wait. Is that okay?” Marco nodded, but his attention was on the paper in the demon’s hand. 

“What is that?” Tom looked at his hand and his blush darkened.

“Uh, it’s just…”

“Tom,” Marco began with a smile, “did you make a list of what we’re supposed to do?” Tom’s whole face was nearly as pink as his hair.

“Well, I just wanted to make sure tonight was perfect,” he explained hastily. “And I don't know anything about human sleepovers. It required a lot of research and there was a lot of information to remember. And,” Tom continued, “you always say it’s important to be prepared and organised so I thought…”

“No, Tom, it’s fine. In fact, it’s kinda cute.” Immediately, Marco wanted to take back the words. _Damn it, Marco!_ he berated. _Why did you bring up your crush?_ Marco opened his mouth, ready to apologise or laugh it off, but Tom looked…pleased.

“Really?” he asked nervously. Not trusting his words, Marco settled for a nod. Tom smiled, a little shyly. “Okay then. So let’s get changed.” Marco nodded again and turned to grabbed his bag, pulling out his pjs. He turned to face Tom and yelped. Tom was bent over, shirtless, _wonderfully shirtless,_ ruffling through his drawers. Marco closed his eyes and felt his face burn. 

“W-what are you doing?” Marco stammered. Tom paused and Marco could imagine the confused yet amused look on the demon’s face. 

“Uh, getting changed.” The _duh_ was heavily implied. 

“R-right.”

“Marco, is there a reason you're standing there with your eyes closed? I’d imagine its a little hard to get changed like that.” Tom’s shirtless image danced in Marco’s mind and he swallowed. _Oh, something’s a little hard alright._

“Eh, yeah.” He opened his eyes slowly and was once again met with a shirtless Tom. Marco determinedly kept his eyes on Tom’s, forbidding them from wandering down. Tom gave him a strange look that almost seemed smug before returning his attention to the drawer. Marco hesitated a moment before unzipping his hoodie. 

 _Okay. This is okay,_ he told himself as he pulled off his trademark hoodie and putting it in his bag. _It’s just two guys, two friends, getting changed. No big deal. After all, guys do this all the time. No reason to freak out just because Tom is shirtless._ Marco caught a glimpse of Tom out of the corner of his eye.  _Even if he looks really good shirtless, because he's kinda built perfectly. That doesn't matter at all. Neither does seeing his smooth lilac skin. Just don't think about it. Don't think about running your hands over his chest. Or following that path with your mouth, leaving bites and then soothing them with kisses and marking him as yours or—dammit!_ Marco pulled off his tee-shirt and shook his head, trying to get his brain to shut up and willing his untimely hard on to go down. 

“You alright, Marco? You're definitely taking your time.” Marco looked up. 

_Fuck._

Tom was staring at him, now dressed only in a pair of boxers. 

_Look away! Look away!_

Marco couldn't look away. Tom was flawless. Better than anything his dreams could conjure, and _right there._ Marco bit his lip and took in Tom, lingering on his toned chest and legs. _Why does he have to be hot and a good person? That’s just not fair._

“Karate has been good to you,” Tom said with a low whistle. Marco abruptly came back to himself and flushed, both from being caught ogling and the compliment accompanied by a not so subtle once over. Tom shook his head in mock disappointment. “How has no one snatched you up?” Marco shrugged, pulling off his jeans.

“I guess I’m no one’s type,” Marco offered weakly. Tom laughed slightly and pulled on his shirt. 

“I wouldn't say that,” Tom said with a wink. “I think I might know someone.” Marco’s ears burned and rushed to pull on his sleeping shirt while mentally telling his heart to cool it. “Are those your pyjamas?” Tom asked, sounding incredulous. Marco down at his outfit, his blue striped boxers and grey worn tee-shirt, then looked up and nodded. 

“Uh, yeah. It’s what I usually wear unless Star is having a sleepover. Then I wear pants. Why?” Tom stared at him for a moment. Marco crossed his arms, feeling defensive and cursing himself for not packing sleep pants. “What’s wrong with them?”

“…nothing. Absolutely nothing.” He waited a moment before asking, “should I just wear my boxers?” Marco flushed at the idea of Tom spending the night in just his boxers, _my face is going to be red for the rest of the night,_ and tried to shrug causally.

“If you want. Whatever makes you feel comfortable.” Marco waited as Tom deliberated for a moment before deciding to forgo pants. Tom looked down at himself and nodded.

“Okay, so we’re both in our pyjamas.” He picked up his list, scanning it quickly. “Now we should either play video games and eat pizza or watch a movie and eat pizza. Apparently, pizza is required for both.” He lowered the list and looked at Marco. “Which should we do first?” Marco shrugged. 

“It doesn't really matter.” 

“Oh, come on,” Tom said with a pout. “You’ve gotta help me out here, Marco.” He looked at the list again and mumbled, “I just everything to be perfect.” Marco took a deep breath. They were both nervous. Yeah, Tom was better at hiding it, but his list proved the nerves were still there. Marco took another breath and smiled at Tom.

“Okay, how about we play some video games first. And eat pizza. Then we can watch a movie?” Tom beamed.

“That sounds great!” Tom rushed over to their gaming chairs and offered Marco a controller. “I already have Halo 3 ready to go.” Marco laughed and took his chair. 

“Good. Hope you're ready to get your butt kicked.” Tom laughed and grabbed himself a piece of pizza. 

“Don’t get cocky yet, Diaz,” Tom warned after taking a bite. “I may surprise you.” Marco grinned and pressed play.

“Doubtful.”

***

Two hours later, Marco was in tears from laughter. 

“Oh my god,” he gasped in between laughs, “I forgot how awful you are at this game!” Tom scowled.

“I managed to kill you a few times.”

“Yeah, and that last time you managed to kill yourself in the process.”

“It’s not that funny,” Tom protested.

“It’s not your deaths that are so funny,” Marco explained. “It’s the fact that you trash talk so much even though you have no idea what you're doing. And die almost seconds after.” Tom’s scowl faded and he let out a small chuckle.

“Okay, yeah. I’m pretty terrible at this game.” Marco nodded, wiping away his tears of laughter. “I can’t even remember how to switch weapons!” That set Marco off into a fit of giggles. 

“I know! Y-you kept switching on accident!” Tom laughed with him.

“So,” he asked once they pulled themselves together, “have you regained your pride?” 

“Oh yeah,” Marco agreed, taking a slice of pizza. “We could switch to Mario Kart, and I would be totally fine with getting my butt kicked.” Tom laughed again. “So should we switch games or should we try something else?” The demon shrugged, but had a strange look on his face. “Come on, Tom,” Marco coaxed. “I can tell you have an opinion.” Tom waited another second before conceding.

“Well…” he began, looking shy, “I’d like to maybe try building a pillow fort?” Marco grinned. “I know it usually more for young kids,” Tom rushed to say, “but the pictures online look like so much fun. And it’s not only for kids, right? I mean, we could try it and—“

“Tom,” Marco interrupted with a fond smile, “of course we can build a pillow fort.” Tom beamed.

“Okay!” The demon stood up and rushed towards the large pile of pillows. “I’m not exactly sure how we start. Online they gave a lot of different options, but it seems like they all said you need lots of pillow and blankets.”

“Okay,” Marco said carefully looking over Tom’s supplies then the layout of Tom’s room. “Okay, let’s push the ping pong table closer to the bed, then we can drape the sheets and blankets over the top of them to create the fort part. Then we can cover the floor with pillows and more blankets, and watch a movie from there.” He glanced over at Tom. “Sound good?” Tom gave Marco a cheeky smile.

“Oh, Marco,” Tom fake swooned, “I love it when you take charge.” Marco rolled his eyes, deciding if Tom wanted to tease him by flirting all night his best course of action would be to ignore it. 

“Okay, take that end.” 

The boys lifted the ping pong table with little trouble and moved it to the side of the bed. After getting it into position, they threw the sheets over top and Tom used his demon magic to secure them (Marco insisted that was cheating and took away the human authenticity, but Tom’s argument ‘screw that, this is easier,’ was pretty persuasive). Then they filled their arms with pillows and the remaining blankets and covered the floor of the fort. When they stood back to admire their work, Marco couldn't help but grin. Marco had forgotten how much fun making a pillow fort can be and was more than ready to crawl inside and watch a movie. He looked over at Tom and found that he wore a matching smile.

“This looks awesome!” Tom exclaimed. “We should totally sleep in here tonight!”

“Yeah!” Marco agreed, Tom’s childish enthusiasm rubbing off on him. “So do you wanna watch a movie?” Tom nodded.

“You’re the guest. You can pick it out.” Marco laughed.

“You mean you're lazy and you just wanna crawl inside the fort and make me do all the work.” Tom shrugged, not denying it.

“I also get a nice view,” he added. Marco proudly didn't not blush at that comment. Instead he rolled his eyes and walked over to the movie case.

“I’m gonna pick Marley & Me,” he threatened half heartily. Tom’s laugh said he knew Marco was lying. Marco scanned the movie options before turn back to Tom. “How about Capt—AH!”

A pillow to the face cut off the rest of his question. 

Marco stared in minor disbelief at Tom, who was grinning like a madman.

“Oh, the list encourages pillow fights.” Marco stared for another moment before grabbing the pillow that laid at his feet and mirroring Tom’s grin.

“Oh, it’s on,” Marco declared, raising the pillow and taking a step towards Tom. Tom grabbed another pillow off the ground and yelped as Marco raced towards him. Tom raised his pillow as a sort of shield but Marco was faster, hitting Tom in the face. The pink haired teen let out quick laugh before retaliating and getting Marco in the stomach. 

“Fight me, Diaz!” Tom crowed. 

“Gladly!” 

Tom took off running before Marco could lift his pillow, but the hispanic teen was hot on his heels. The boys chased each other around Tom’s room, their laughter and feathers filling the room. Eventually, they dropped the pillows and ended up in a wrestling match on the floor. Tom, of course, fought dirty, pinning him down and tickling Marco mercilessly until his eyes were filled with tears. But Marco had a few tricks up his sleeves. 

Marco waited until Tom lifted his body slightly, then he made his move sliding his right leg out and wrapping it around Tom’s waist. The movement startled Tom, and that was all Marco needed. He used his momentum to flip them over, landing on top of the demon. Before he could regain his bearings, Marco straddled Tom, pinning his wrists to the ground and pressing his hips agains Tom’s. Tom struggled for a few moments before  giving up and glaring up at Marco. Marco grinned in reply.

“I win,” he declared.

“Congratulations,” Tom said dryly. “You gonna let me up now?” Marco froze, realising abruptly how suggestive their positions were. He was straddling Tom’s lap, for christ’s sake! Marco stared at Tom for a long moment, taking in his heaving chest and slightly flushed skin. His hands tightened around Tom’s wrist instinctively, and Tom’s eyes met Marco’s. “Marco?”

 _I should let go,_ Marco thought. _I should let go and get a movie and pretend none of this happened._ Instead, Marco found himself staring at Tom’s mouth. Tom swallowed and licked his lips. Marco flushed, his eyes never leaving Tom’s. Tom gave the slightest nod, and Marco started leaning in. The demon’s eyes fluttered close, and Marco paused, his lips just a breath away from Tom’s lips. Tom leaned up, closing the space between them.

The kiss was nothing like last time. 

That kiss had been surprising, filled with passion and hunger. This was gentle and tender, just barely there. There was no rush. This was slow and sweet and teetered on the edge of not enough and too much. 

Marco pulled back slightly and breathed against Tom’s lips. He opened his eyes and was surprised to find Tom’s eyes opened and staring at Marco. 

“Marco,” he breathed softly. Marco smiled and leaned in for another kiss. Tom leaned in to meet him, then pulled back. “Marco, wait.” Marco froze, and stared at Tom, willing his panic to stay away. 

“W-what’s wrong?”

“We need to talk.” Marco swallowed. That was never a good sign. 

“Okay.” Marco released Tom’s wrists and leaned away. Tom swallowed and refused to meet Marco’s eyes. 

“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking since we talked at the mall. We, well you, said I needed to find out what I felt for you and then we would move forward.” Tom paused and twisted his shirt in his hands nervously. “I think I know how I feel about you.” Marco’s heart was pounding out of his chest, but he forced his voice to stay steady.

“And, what did, uh, what did you decide?” Tom still wouldn't meet Marco’s eyes. 

“I don't think I can be friends with you,” Tom said softly. 

Marco’s heart stopped. 

“W-what? Why? What, what did I do wrong?” Marco could hear the panic creeping into his voice. Tom’s eyes widened.

“Nothing! You didn't do anything wrong.”

“Then why?”

“After everything that’s happened between us…” Marco inhaled sharply. _I knew it,_ he thought miserably. _I knew I had ruined everything. I knew Tom would never be okay with this._ He could feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. _Dammit! Why did I think I had a chance? I’m so stupid!_ Tom swore softly under his breath.

“No, Marco, that’s not what I—!” 

“It’s fine.” Marco climbed off of Tom with weak knees. “I’m so sorry that I messed everything.” He grabbed his bag with shaking hands and picked up Star’s scissors. “I’ll go. I’m,” Marco exhaled shakily. “I’m so sorry, Tom. I never meant…I wish…” Marco shook his head. “I’m sorry.”

“Marco wait!”

But, Marco disappeared through the portal. 

He stumbled in his room and was surprised to see Star laying on his bed. 

“Marco!” Star exclaimed. “I wasn't expecting you back tonight. I know you don't like me in your room when you aren't here, but I needed your notes and…” The princess trailed off and gave Marco a worried and confused look. “Wait, why are you home? I thought you were spending the night. And have you been crying?”

Marco opened his mouth, ready to tell Star that he was fine, that he was just tired, that he would see her in the morning. Instead, a sob escaped. Star rushed to her feet and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

“Oh, Marco, what happened?”

“Tom, h-he said we c-can’t, can’t be friends-s-s anymore,” he sobbed. “I ruined ev-v-verything.”

“Oh, Marco,” Star murmured, stroking Marco’s hair.

Star didn't say another word, and Marco didn't offer further explanation. Star walked the hispanic boy to the bed and sat him down. Once they settled, she held him close and petted his hair until he ran out of tears and fell asleep in her arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry


	16. going off about something that you said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I had a plan for this chapter but then stuff happened and the plan flew out the window so now its a 'Marco's sad and deserves 100 hugs' chapter. Oh well.

Marco laid curled up on his bed, ignoring the knocking on his door. It had come and gone over the last few hours, and he knew if he ignored it long enough his unwanted visitor would leave. 

“Marco, please open the door.”

Probably. His visitor would probably leave. 

“Marco, please let me in.”

Okay fine. Star wasn't leaving this time. Marco groaned and curled into a tighter ball. The knocking continued. 

“Star, please go away.”

“No.”

“Star!”

“Marco!” He could hear Star huff a breath on the other side of the door. “Marco, we are all worried about you.”

“I’m fine,” he mumbled into his pillow.

“Locking yourself in your room and not talking to us doesn't really say ‘fine’ to me.”

“Star…”

“We don't have to talk about it,” she rushed to say, “but you could at least come out and eat something?” Marco stared at the wall stubbornly. “Or you could let me in and I could bring you something?” Marco sighed and sat up.

“Fine.” He could feel her smile through the closed door. 

“Great! I’ll go get some food and come right back, okay? Don't go anywhere!” 

Marco listened to her retreating footsteps, then laid back down. He really did appreciate Star. After he had cried himself to sleep on her shoulder, Star had stayed with him the rest of the night. He had only woken up once to a one-sided whispered conversation.

_“Now’s not really the time.”_

_Marco had moved in his sleep and Star’s hand resumed its stroking, trying to lull him back to sleep._

_“Well, for one thing, he’s finally asleep, and…no I’m not going to wake him!”_

_Star’s angry tone made him frown. Who is she mad at? he thought sleepily. Is it me?_

_“He’s exhausted after_ **_crying himself to sleep_ ** _and I’m not going to wake him just so you can stammer through an apology, alright?”_

_Star was quiet for a while. Whoever was on the phone must have had a long reply. Or maybe Marco fell asleep again. Finally he heard Star sigh._

_“Okay, I’ll try to tell him, but I won’t promise he’ll listen. Good night.”_

It occurred to him that was probably Tom on the other line, that he was trying to explain himself. Marco smiled to himself, thinking of Star going all “mama bear” and protecting Marco. There was no way he could have attempted anything resembling a conversion with Tom last night. His smiled faded, thinking of Tom. 

_“I don't think I can be friends with you,” Tom said softly._

_“W-what? Why? What, what did I do wrong?”_

_“After everything that’s happened between us…”_

Marco closed his eyes, fighting back the tears. He had ruined everything. Tom couldn’t be friends with him after how badly he had messed up, couldn't even look at him. _I’m so stupid._

A knock startled him out of his self loathing. 

“Marco?” The door creaked as Star pushed it open. “Marco, it’s Star. I didn't know what you wanted so I brought you everything.” Marco sat up and attempted a smile. It must not have been successful since Star’s hopeful smile dropped. “Oh, Marco.” Star put the tray of food on his desk, then climbed on the bed beside him. 

“I’m okay, Star,” he assured as Star wrapped him up in a hug. 

“I know,” she replied, stroking his hair. “I can hug you for no particular reason. That’s allowed.” Marco closed his eyes again and smiled gratefully. Marco thought about his hazy memory of last night.

“Tom called last night.” It wasn't really a question, but Star nodded anyways. 

“I didn't know you were awake.”

“I, uh, I wasn’t fully, but I could hear you talking.” He waited a moment before asking, “What did he want?” Star hesitated, then sighed. 

“He wanted to talk you. He said he wanted you to give him the chance to explain himself and that he was sorry and he didn't mean to hurt you.” Marco squeezed his eyes tighter. He had heard those words before. 

_“Tom…” Tom took a step forward, reached out and wiped away one of the tears on Marco’s cheek._

_“I made you cry again.”_

_“It’s okay,” Marco lied._

_“That’s twice today. And I made you cry the other night, didn't I? When I yelled at you?”_

_“It’s okay,” he repeated dumbly._

_“I don't know why I keep doing that,” Tom whispered, moving a little closer. “Why I keep hurting you and making you cry.” He wiped away another tear. “I hate to see you cry.”_

_“Tom…”_

_“I’m sorry. I, I shouldn't have kissed you. That wasn't fair, to either of us. I didn't mean to, to use you, and I’m so sorry I hurt you. Please believe when I say I never meant to hurt you. You mean too much to me.”_

Marco bit his lip to hold back a sob. 

_“I don't think I can be friends with you,” Tom said softly._

_“W-what? Why? What, what did I do wrong?”_

_“After everything that’s happened between us…”_

Star pulled Marco closer and he went willingly, body trembling. 

“Marco…”

“I’m okay,” he said through the tears. “I, I can cry f-for no reason. That’s allowed.” Star laughed sadly, and stroked Marco’s hair. 

“Of course it is.”

***

“Your parents are worried,” Star informed him as they sat on his bed eating refried beans and dill pickles (Star really had brought everything she could find). “I haven't really told them anything yet, other than you need some space, because I don't know _what_ you want to tell them, but at some point we have to tell them something.” Marco chewed on a pickle thoughtful.

“I guess you're right,” he finally conceded. “But what do I say? Me and Tom…?”

“Got in a fight?” Star suggested. Marco shook his head. 

“I’ve been telling them that I’m fighting with Tom a lot recently. I don't think they’ll believe me anymore.” Marco let out a humourless laugh. “Besides, I don't think this counts as a fight.”

“Uh, you're not talking?” Star tried. 

“Ever again? No, that…that just makes me look a love sick girl, crying over him in my room.”

“First of all, offensive. Second, it’s okay—”

“Maybe we just don't say anything,” he interrupted. 

“Why not just tell them the truth?” Marco laughed.

“Can you imagine? ‘Hey mom and dad, I’m in love with Tom, and after thinking it over he decided he hates me so much we can’t be friends anymore.’” Marco stared at the wall, avoiding Star’s sympathetic eyes. 

“Marco, Tom doesn't hate you. People who hate people don't apologise for hurting the people they hate.” Marco blinked. Star sighed. “If Tom actually hated you, he wouldn't have called to apologise for hurting you. That means he still likes you.”

“You’re right. In fact he likes me so much we can't even be friends.” Star groaned.

“Marco…”

“Star, I know you're trying to cheer me up, and I appreciate it, but I really don't want to think about Tom right now, okay?” Star sighed, but nodded. 

“Okay, fine. But we still have to tell your parents something.”

“Okay, let’s tell them…tell them Tom and I…”

“You and Tom what?”

Both teens looked up and saw Mr. and Mrs. Diaz standing in the door way. 

“Mom! Dad!” Marco glanced at Star for help, but she looked as shocked as he felt. His parents shared a look before coming into his room.

“Marco,” his dad said gently sitting beside Marco, “your mother and I are worried about you. You’ve been acting strange the past few days and now you come back from Tom’s very upset and…” he stopped talking and look at Marco. “Are you two okay?” 

Marco opened his mouth, ready to spout off the first lie that came to mind. Instead, Marco looked into his dad’s eyes and broke.

“Tom said we, we, can’t be friends anymore,” he admitted quietly. “We’ve been trying, trying to see if we could, but I, I screwed up, and now he _hates_ me.” Marco buried his face in his hands and tried not to cry. He didn’t succeed. 

A pair of arms wrapped around him, holding him close. Then another pair. And another. Marco melted into the embrace of his family, and for a moment forgot about a certain pink haired demon. 

“Hijo?”

“Yeah mom?”

“Do you need me to go down there and punch him in the face? Because I’ll do it if you ask.” Marco laughed brightly. His mom released him and looked at him with mock seriousness. “I’m not joking. Honestamente,” she muttered angrily. “¿Quién cree que es ese chico? Hacer daño a mi bebé así.”

“Mom,” he said with a laugh. “I’m okay. Thank you though.”

“We mean it, Marco,” his dad added. “We are willing to punch the prince of hell, just ask.” Star nodded.

“One hundred percent.” Marco’s heart warmed.

“I’m…well, I’m not okay just yet, but I don't need you to punch Tom. He’s allowed to…to feel the way he does. Thank you though.” His parents wrapped him in one more long, tight hug before letting him go. They looked from Marco to Star to each other and laughed slightly at their watery smiles.

“Well,” his mom said, standing up and eyeing the food that remained on Star’s tray, “I’m going to make us a proper dinner.” She leaned down and kissed Marco’s head, then patted Star’s shoulder. “I’ll yell when it’s ready.” She gave them one last smile before leaving. Marco’s dad rose and smiled at the teens.

“I better go and help.” He looked Marco in the eye. “You’re too good for him, son. That boy doesn't know what he's missing.” Marco blushed and ducked his head.

“Thanks, dad.” His dad nodded and smiled at Star.

“Thank you for telling us. I hope you both know you can _always_ come to us. About anything.” He nodded again, and left. Star watched him leave, then turned to Marco.

“Do you think that was his way of saying they know we haven't told them everything?” Marco chuckled.

“Yeah, probably. But I think we’ve had enough heart to hearts for one night. Let’s put it off till…next year.” Star grinned and nodded in agreement.

“Sounds good to me.” She stood up and moved towards the door. “Come on. Maybe your mom will let us taste test.” Marco grinned and stood, starting towards her when his phone rang. 

“One sec,” he said, reaching for his phone. He looked down and froze. It was Tom. Marco looked up at Star, and all his panic must have shown on his face because she took a step towards him.

“You don't have to answer it if you don't want to,” she told him gently, “but, maybe, you might want to hear him out?” 

Marco stared at the phone. He imagined answering it. He imagined being calm and collected, talking pleasantly with Tom and ignoring the glaring elephant in the room. He imagined being cool and aloof, listening to Tom’s pleas for forgiveness indifferently. He imagined being angry, yelling at Tom and demanding how the demon could throw away their friendship like it was nothing. He imagined being hurt, crying on the phone and asking if Tom still insisted that he cared too much, that he could never hurt him. 

Marco looked up at Star and shook his head sadly as the phone rang out.

“I can’t,” he stated sadly. “Maybe one day I’ll be able to hear him out and maybe I’ll even understand, but right now…” He looked at the phone in his hand, beeping to inform him he had a new voicemail, and sighed. “I can’t,” he repeated. Star gave him a small smile and nodded her understanding.

“That’s perfectly okay, Marco,” she encouraged, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and leading him downstairs. “That’s perfectly okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I just thought Marco deserves a chance to be sad about everything that happened with Tom and be comforted by his family. The spanish translates roughly to:  
> "Honestly, who does that boy think he is? Hurting my baby like that. "  
> which is an homage to my grandma who threatens everyone and anyone who so much as looks at her grandkids the wrong way by yelling at them in spanish. Family is great sometimes. 
> 
>  
> 
> (also it was late, or early, the I posted this so sorry for any glaring mistakes. I'll fix them later...probably)


	17. she wears short skirts, i wear tee-shirts

Marco laid on Star’s bed, listening to her prattling from the closet and pointedly ignoring his ringing phone. Star poked her head out and eyed the phone. 

“You gonna answer that?” she asked. Marco hummed noncommittally. 

“Did you finally narrow it down?” Star sighed, but got the message. 

“Yeah, I have a few.” Star ducked back into the closet and Marco could hear her rummaging around. “You know,” she said after a moment, “maybe I shouldn't go to the ball.”

“What?” Marco’s phone buzzed, signalling a voicemail. Marco rolled his eyes and got up. “Star, you’ve been looking forward to this for weeks.”

“I know, but I don't want to leave you alone.” Star turned and held up two dresses for inspection. 

“Star, I’m okay.” Star’s eyes narrowed. “Honestly. I’m okay. I’ve moved on.”

It had been a rough week. Marco had spent most of Sunday in his room with Star, and the rest of it avoiding his phone. On Monday, after a long mental debate, Marco had dragged himself out of bed and to school, only to find Tom waiting for him outside of the building. It had taken all of Marco’s willpower to walked past the demon without a word or even a glance. Star, bless her well meaning heart, had _quite_ a few choice words for Tom and had not bothered to restraint herself. For the first time in a long time, Marco didn't defend Tom, and had only pulled Star away when she started waving her wand. Marco had been understandably distracted for the rest of the day, and may or mayn't have cried in the bathroom during lunch. 

Tuesday had been slightly better, as Tom must have realised showing up at school wasn’t his best course of action. Instead, he decided showing up at his house was the better decision. Sadly for Tom, Mrs. Diaz answered the door rather than Marco and the only thing Tom received was another tongue lashing from a livid mother. Marco had just stared wide eyed at the shocked demon being berated on his front step. 

After that, Tom decided in person apologies weren't the best idea and switched to bombarding Marco’s phone with calls and messages for the last two days. Marco hadn't read or listened to any of them yet. Maybe after the ball he would feel ready, but for now he was content to ignore both Tom and the ache in his chest that accompanied his name.

Star was still giving him a suspicious look, so Marco plastered on the best smile he could muster and gestured to the dresses she held. 

“I like the pink one,” he said, examining the dress casually. “You should definitely wear that one.” Star looked at the dress, then back at Marco.

“Are you _sure_ you're okay with me going?” Marco rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, Star. I’m sure.” Star eyed him, then beamed. 

“Okay, then I’m going with the pink one!” She hugged at the dress happily, then looked thoughtful. “Now I need accessories.” Marco laughed.

“Is this another trip to mall or do you think you can find something in that mess you call a closet?” Star rolled her eyes and returned to the closet to rehang the green dress. 

“Just because you can’t figure out my system doesn't mean I don't have one.” Marco chuckled lightly. “And, yes, I think I can find something in here.” 

Marco returned to his previous position on Star’s bed and idly flipped through a magazine, listening half heartedly to Star’s mumbling about the right shoes and the wrong necklace. 

“You know,” Star said suddenly, poking her head out of the closet. “You could come too.” Marco furrowed his brow in confusion.

“Come where?”

“To the blood moon ball tomorrow. With me.” Marco blinked, then shook his head adamantly.

“No, actually, I couldn’t.”

“He invited you,” Star reminded. Marco let out a humourless laugh.

“Yeah, when we were still friends.” He shook his head again, a little more sadly. “I can’t go, Star. It would just be weird and awkward for everyone. It’s better if you just go.”

“Why? Cause I’m _totally_ his biggest fan right now?” she asked sarcastically. “I’m going because I promised to and we have some things to talk about. Don’t think I’m going to have a good time knowing you're miserable.”

“I’m not miserable!” Marco protested. Star shrugged and ducked back into the closet. 

“Whatever you say,” she mumbled, clearly doubting him. 

Marco crossed his arms and glanced at his phone, blinking with a new voice mail.

“I’m not,” he whispered to himself, and tried to believe it. 

***

Marco sat in his room, blasting Love Sentence’s _Too Little Too Late_ and pretending to read. There was a quiet knock on the door, then his dad peeked in. Marco lowered his book.

“Alright, Marco. Your mom and I are leaving for our date night. You gonna be okay alone?” The hispanic boy valiantly fought off an eye roll. Was he still bummed about Tom? Unfortunately yes, but he wasn't made of glass! He could manage one night alone without losing his mind and doing something stupid.

“Yeah, dad. I’ll be fine. You guys have fun tonight.” His dad smiled, then closed the door gently. Marco’s smile dropped and he returned to his book. Another knock sounded at his door. He looked up with some annoyance.

“I said I’m—oh hey, Star.” Star gave Marco a teasing smile. 

“So I guess I shouldn't ask how you're feeling?” Marco shook his head firmly. 

“Please don’t. If one more person asks me if I’m okay, I’m gonna scream.”

“Well, I wasn't going to ask if you're fine. I was going to ask if you would help me decide between shoes.” 

“Alright.” Marco closed the book he hadn't really been reading and stood up. He followed Star to her room and sat obediently, as Star retrieved the shows in question from her closet. He didn't have to wait long before she emerged with a pair of bright pint lace up heels and a pair of white boots with pink accents. She held them up of inspection.

“Which ones?” Marco looked between them for a moment before pointing. 

“I like the boots.” She looked at them closely then nodded. 

“Me too.” Star retried to her closet and Marco guessed based on the sounds she was getting changed. Marco stood to leave when Star called, “Marco will you zip up the back?” He sighed then closed his eyes and stepped into the closet.

“I’m not looking,” he informed her, “so you need to direct me.” Star huffed what sounded like a laugh, then lead his hands to the zipper. He quickly did up the dress, then retreated and opened his eyes again. “Anything else?”

“No, I’m gooooooooooood!!” Marco jumped and moved towards the closet.

“Star! Are you okay?”

“Yeaaaah, totally, totally, totally. I just gotta stop using magic on...on...on my face.” Marco chuckled faintly. “Wellll,” Star said, emerging from the closet, “how do I look?” 

Star’s blonde hair was swept up into bun, with only her bangs hanging loose. She was still wearing her horned head band, but had traded her green day dress for a fancy pink princess gown with little hearts they had picked out at the mall (which looked pretty great with the shoes Marco had chosen, if he did say so himself). Marco smiled. 

“You look…amazing.”

“Aww, thanks Marco.” His smiled faded a little. 

“Tom isn't going to know what hit him.” Star frowned.

“Marco, Tom and I aren't like that anymore. I told you that.”

“Well, maybe someone should tell _him_ that.” Marco winced at his own words and rubbed his arm guiltily. “I’m sorry, I know you don't feel that way about him.” Star stepped toward him.

“No, I don’t and he doesn't feel that way about me. I wish you believed me.” Marco shrugged, unsure how to respond. Star sighed and walked over to her dresser. “Are you sure you don't wanna come? Tom gave me this cool bell,” she said, pulling said bell from the top drawer, “and once I ring it, its supposed to bring an elevator that will take me to the underworld.” She gave Marco a pleading look. “Don’t tell me that doesn't sound cool.” Marco smiled indulgently.

“Yeah, Star, that does sound pretty cool. I’m sure you’ll have fun riding it.” She shook her head sadly and gave him a small smile. 

“Okay then. I guess I’ll be going now.” 

She raised the bell and struck it one with the small hammer, sending a clear ring into the air. They waited for a moment, then a large black box rose outside of Star’s window, being carried by a flying demon. She moved towards the window, then glanced back at Marco.

“I really can’t convince you?” Marco shook his head.

“Go have fun, Star. I’ll be here waiting when you get back.” 

“Okay. Bye, Marco!” He gave her an encouraging smile and watched as she walked out onto her balcony, climbed into Tom’s magic “elevator” and the doors closed behind her. He managed to maintain his smile until the box disappeared out of sight. Marco sighed and looked away from the window sadly.

“Everything will be fine,” he told himself firmly. “Star is going to have a good time with Tom, and I’m going to have a good time with my nachos and some music.” He didn't feel convinced, but he left Star’s room anyways and headed for the kitchen. 

***

Marco settled onto Star’s bed, his super awesome nachos to his left, Love Sentence blasting from his phone, and a karate magazine on his lap. It was the recipe for a perfect night in, but, despite Marco’s best attempts, he still felt miserable. He numbly grabbed a handful of nachos and chewed them mournfully. He looked out Star’s window, staring at the bright red moon. 

_“I’m serious, Marco. It’s super cool! It only happens once every 667 years. There’s cool music, and the best food of all the dimensions, and everyone dresses up, and we all dance the night away! Oh! And one lucky couple will be caught in the light of the blood moon and they’ll share a dance under its glow, thus binding their souls together forever! Doesn't that sound awesome?!”_

Marco frowned and shook his head, not wanting to think about Tom, but the memory continued anyways. 

_“Sounds like a good time,” Marco replied distractedly, more focused on getting in front of Tom’s character._

_“Are you even listening to me?”_

_“Winning, now. Ball talk, later.” Tom laughed and pressed the accelerator._

_“Eat my dust, Diaz!”_

_“NO!” Marco cried as Tom’s character crossed the finish line, beating him again. He threw the control on the ground and crossed his arms in a pout. “I hate Mario Kart.” Tom patted Marco’s knee consolingly, and the teen had struggled to hide his blush at the unexpected contact._

_“Seriously, Marco, you have to come to the ball. Promise?” Marco had taken one look at the demon’s pleading purple eyes and sighed._

_“I promise to think about it.”_

_“You’re the best!”_

Marco quickly wiped away a tear that was starting to form. He was being stupid. Tom didn't want him there. He wanted to be with Star, wooing her and probably dancing with her under the weird binding moon magic. More tears gathered at the thought of his best friends being bound together forever. 

A sharp ring startled him, but he gladly reached for his phone eager for a distraction from his thoughts. Except, his phone wasn't ringing. Marco looked around the room in confusion, and saw Star’s mirror phone on her dresser. Marco rolled his eyes and stood. It was probably Janna, wanting to do something insane with Star. He picked up the phone without a second thought. 

“Hey Janna, Star isn't here.”

“Oh, is this…Mark? Wait no, Matt? No, hold on, Marco?” Marco blinked as the voice slowly registered. 

“Oskar?” The boy on the other line sounded confused.

“No, _I’m_ Oskar. Am I getting close? It’s a M, right?” Marco slapped his forehead.

“Yes, this is Marco.” 

“Cool.” He sounded relieved. “I thought I knew your name. You said Star isn't there? Bummer.” Marco shook his head, then froze as a horrible feeling sunk into his chest. 

“Oskar, why are you trying to get ahold of Star?”

“Huh? Oh, I wanted to know if we could move our date to Sunday instead of Saturday. My mom’s boyfriend want me to help him clean the garage on Saturday.”

“What?!”

“I know! I told him, ‘I don't even live here,’ but he said—”

“Oskar!” Marco interrupted harshly. “Are you and Star dating?” 

“Uh yeah. I guess. We were on a break for a while, then she told me we could start dating again so I guess we’re dating.” 

Marco wanted to scream. Star had promised that she wouldn't see Oskar until she talked to Tom, and what had she done?! She had gone behind his back, and started dating Oskar again. And Tom thought…

“So, uh, will you ask her if we can move the date?” Marco groaned. 

“Yeah, whatever. I have to go.”

“Oh. Okay. By—”

Click. 

Marco hung up Star’s phone and started pacing. He just couldn't believe it. He knew Star was still interested in Oskar, but she had promised to wait until she talked to Tom. He thought they had a deal, that they decided to be honest with each other. 

“I can’t believe she… and that he doesn’t…and that..AGH!!” Marco paused in his pacing and stared at his reflection in Star’s mirror phone. “What do I do?” he asked himself. His reflection didn't offer any advice. Marco groaned and started to turn away when a flash of black caught his eye in the mirror. He stared at it in confusion, then turned. 

It was the bell that called for Tom’s elevator to hell.

He stared at the bell for a long moment. An idea began to form in Marco’s head. He took a step toward the bell, allowing the plan to take a proper shape. _I could sneak down, find Star, ask her if she’s lost her mind, and be back here before Tom even realised I had ever been there._ He gently lifted the bell. It wasn't a great plan, but it _was_ a plan. 

“Of course, if Tom happened to see me, I’d be done for. There’s no way I’m talking to him.” He glanced down at his clothes and frowned. “At least, not dressed like this. I’ll need some sort of disguise or costume or…” Marco trailed off, spotting something small and white on the floor of Star’s closet. He walked over and picked up the white object, turning it over in his hands, then grinned.

“This just might work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh snap! Look out because Marco is a man with a half baked plan!
> 
> (thank you all for all the love you've been giving this fic! Hang on guys, we're almost there)


	18. have you ever thought just maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are so close guys! Thank you all so much for all the love, and for those of you who are worried about Tom and Marco, and even Star: I promise this will have a happy ending! I promise guys!
> 
> So here we go...

Most people would probably expect the Palace of the Underworld to be creepy, dark, and depressing. And sometimes, it was. The palace was decorated exclusively in shades of black and grey, bones lined the corridors in lieu of decorations, and there always seemed to be a chill in every room. 

Tonight, though, that couldn't have been farther from the truth. Lanterns of various sizes and shapes hung from the ceiling, and bathed the ballroom in warm coloured lights. Tables of food were laid out, offering all manner of delicious treats. Everywhere you looked various demons and a handful of monsters were dressed in fancy suits and colourful gowns, laughing and talking and dancing and clearly enjoying the party of the year. Or several years. 

Marco adjusted his Dia de Los Muertos mask and lowered the brim of his black sombrero to better hide his face as he made his way through the crowd. 

It had taken him more than an hour to a) decide that his plan did not qualify as “losing his mind and doing something stupid” b) find the rest of his Dia de Los Muertos costume in the attic c) briefly question why Star had his mask in the first place and d) stare at himself in the mirror and work up the nerve to ring the bell. But he had managed it and only a small part of him was regretting it. His eyes scanned the large ballroom, but he couldn't see Tom or Star anywhere through the crowd of demons. Marco groaned.

“How many blonde princesses could there possible be here?” he grumbled to himself. “It should be easy to spot her.”

After another ten minutes of searching, just before he decide to cut his losses and go home, a whirl of pink in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Marco turned quickly, certain the dress belonged to Star.  

_There!_

By the food table, Marco could see his friend, smiling and chatting with…someone. His view was blocked by a tall demon with blue hair in a matching blue suit, but he was sure that was Star. He started moving toward her when the blue haired demon moved, revealing Tom standing beside Star. Marco froze. 

Tom looked…incredible. He was wearing white tux with a pink vest and a red bow tie, the colours complimenting his skin and hair wonderfully, and somehow making his eyes seems brighter. It was so strange seeing him in something other than his date suit or his ripped shorts. Looking at the demon made his chest ache, and seeing Star by his side only made the ache worse. 

_“Tom, I just need to know one thing. Now when you pictured us together at the dance, who was leading? Because I know it’s me, but I want to make sure you know too.” Tom had laughed loudly at that._

_“In your dreams, Diaz.”_

_“Fine. We’ll both lead.”_

_“I don't think you know how dancing works.” Marco shrugged even though he knew the other boy couldn't see him._

_“That’s a definite possibility.” Tom laughed again._

That could have been him. He could have been here with Tom, laughing and dancing, if he hadn't ruined everything. Instead, he was hiding, because he wasn't welcome anymore, and waiting for the opportunity to grab Star and demand some answers. Marco sighed and moved as close as he could as slowly as possibly, not wanting to draw the couple’s attention. 

“Ahem.” An elderly, but official looking demon cleared his throat. Around him, the music faded and demons quieted, turning to face the older demon. Marco sighed, but followed their lead. 

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen,” the demon greeted. “It is my pleasure that I request you now to turn your heads skyward.” There was a quiet rumbling noise and Marco watched, enthralled as a crescent-shaped opening appeared in the hand-shaped skylight on the ballroom ceiling. The demons around him whispered in awe as they stared at the opening. 

“When the light of the blood moon,” the demon continued, “drubbles down and selects two lucky souls, binding them together for eternity in its hypnotic, ruby brodum.” 

The music resumed, now playing a haunting organ song, and the demons began their conversations again, excitedly discussing the upcoming ceremony. Marco turned his attention back to his friends, knowing he’d have to move quickly now if he wanted a chance to lecture Star. He saw Tom shake his head, then lean over to tell Star something. She nodded, and he moved off towards the organ. 

 _Now’s my chance,_ Marco thought anxiously. He waited ten seconds, then rushed towards Star. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the wall, out of sight of the party goers. 

“Hey,” Star protested, “You better let me go! I’ve got a wand and I’m _not_ afraid to use it.”

“Star, it’s me,” Marco said, lifting the skull mask.

“Marco? Marco! You decided to come!” She gave him a quick once over and grinned. “Nice costume. You look good. Really good. Wait till Tom gets a look at you. Wanna go dance?”

“Star!” Marco snapped irritably. “I’m not here for the dumb ball.”

“Oh?” Star cocked her head and frowned. “Then what are you doing here?”

“You got a call from Oskar, asking if you could move your date,” he hissed between clenched teeth. Star’s eyes widened.

“Marco,” Star said, in a surprisingly calm voice, “I know what you're thinking—”

“Please tell me he’s looking for a different Star.” Star slowly shook her head.

“We’re dating.” 

“Star! I thought—”

“Marco,” she interrupted quickly, “please talk to Tom. I promised him that I would let him explain, and I really don't want to break my promise.” Marco raised his eyebrows at that.

“He knows!?” Star nodded.

“Yes, and if you would just talk to him—” Marco started shaking his head aggressively. 

“No.”

“Marco, please!”

“I can’t!” he cried, and god he hated the way the desperation crept into his voice. He shook his head again. “Star, I can’t. I’m not ready. I don't understand and—”

“I know! This is stupid and—” Star broke off her own sentence with a groan. “I can’t explain because I promised, but please just go talk to him. He’ll be happy to see you—” Marco shook his head and tried to interrupt, but Star ignored him “—he will, and he’ll explain everything.”

“Star, I can’t. I have to—”

“We broke up!” 

Marco stared at Star, frozen. 

“W-what?” She rubbed the back of her neck and looked around nervously before meeting Marco’s eyes.

“Tom and I. We broke up.” Marco blinked once. Then twice. Then once more because there was no way he had heard her correctly.

“I…what…when?” Star looked away.

“A week or so ago.” Marco did the mental math and felt his heart stop. 

“That night…why…he said…?” The hispanic boy turned his attention to Star, silently begging her to explain. She looked at him sympathetically then glanced over his shoulder. 

“Ask him yourself.” Marco looked behind him and paled when he saw Tom standing just a few people away. He quickly lowered his mask and moved away from Star. 

“Later,” he promised Star, and himself. “I’ll talk to him later, but now I need to go home.”

“Marco!” But he had already slipped back into the crowd. He watched from a safe distance as Tom approached Star and spoke to her in a low voice. _Why?_ he asked himself. _Why did they break up and why wasn't Star allowed to tell me?_ He was sure he was missing something important, but he had no idea what it was. The hispanic teen sighed. Whatever it was, it could wait until tomorrow. Marco moved towards the doors, feeling exhausted and ready to go home and sleep for the rest of the week. He had almost reached his goal when he bumped into the blue haired demon he had seen earlier while spying on Star. 

“Sorry about that,” he apologised. The demon brushed off his blue suit before looking up at Marco. 

“It’s no problem,” he said with a slight smile, which widened as he looked over Marco. The demon licked his lips and moved closer. “Care for a dance?” Marco swallowed and took a few hasty steps back.

“Uh, n-no thanks,” Marco stammered. 

“Oh come on, cutie, ” the demon coaxed, reaching out and tugging lightly but insistently on Marco’s arm, “don’t be like that. Just one dance?”

“No,” Marco repeated, trying to pry of the demon’s hand, “I’d really rather not—”

“Everything okay here?” Marco closed his eyes, praying his ears were playing tricks on him. He opened his eyes slowly and glanced over his shoulder.  And swore quietly. Behind him was a smiling, but clearly angry Tom, arms crossed and eyes narrowed in warning. 

“Oh, everything’s fine,” the blue hair demon assured, panic creeping into his voice. “We were just having a little chat, but now I need to, uh, go so bye!” The demon quickly released Marco’s arm before scampering off, Tom’s eyes on the fleeing demon the whole time. Then he looked at Marco, eyes softening slightly. 

“Are you okay?” Tom asked gently. Marco nodded. 

“Y-yeah, I’m alright,” he stammered, heart pounding. “Thanks.” 

“No, problem. I’m sorry that Will was bothering you. He comes on kinda strong—he fancies himself some kind of casanova— but he’s really harmless.” Marco laughed a little at that and Tom smiled. 

“Well, like I said I’m fine. And I’ll just be going now. Thanks again, Tom.” Tom frowned and Marco felt his face pale behind the mask as Tom took a closer look.

“Are you sure? You sound a little upset.” Marco couldn't answer, not with Tom so close and staring at him like that. Tom smiled slightly. “You also seem to have me at a disadvantage. You know my name, but I don't know yours. That hardly seems fair.”

Marco’s eyes widened. _He doesn't recognise me._ Marco let out the breath he hadn't realised he had been holding. _He just thinks I’m some random demon or something. I’m still in the clear. Now I just need to get out before he realises it’s me._

“Oh, uh, yeah, well…” Marco stammered for a reason, any reason, to know Tom’s name. “I mean who doesn't know the name of the prince, right?” he offered weakly. Tom blushed faintly and nodded, rubbing at his horns nervously. 

“Yeah, I guess that’s true.”

“Well, I should probably be going now.” Tom frowned.

“So soon? The party’s barely begun. And you’ll miss the bonding ceremony.”

“Yeah, and it was a great party. It’s just, well, you know how it is…”

“Look!” a nearby demon exclaimed. Marco stopped fumbling for words and looked around. 

Several of the demons around him were pointing up at the ceiling, where the crescent moon skylight began to glow. A blood red beam shown down from the ceiling and began to move around the room. Marco froze for a moment as the beam slowly moved closer to him and Tom. 

 _Oh please no,_ he silently begged any god that was listening. _Please no._ The gods seemed to ignore his pleas as the beam got stubbornly closer. Marco closed his eyes. The room erupted in gasps and shocked cries. Marco slowly opened his eyes. 

The red beam landed directly over him and Tom. 

“Well, shit.”


	19. all this time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter guys! We did it! So go enjoy!

Marco stared at Tom’s feet, unable to believe his luck. Out of every couple in this giant ball room, the bonding beam had to land on him and Tom. He risked a glance up at Tom. The demon still looked stunned. 

“Uh,” Marco began nervously, “Look, I—”

“May I have this dance?” Marco blinked.

“What?” Tom smiled softly and offered Marco his hand.

“May I have this dance? Please?” Marco stared at the outstretched hand cautiously, as though it might bite him. When nothing happened, Marco nodded slowly and took the offered hand. 

“O-okay. One dance,” he agreed. Tom smiled and bowed low. Tom straightened and Marco waited a beat before bowing in return. Then Tom moved forward, taking Marco’s right hand in his own and wrapping his left arm around Marco’s waist. While Marco struggled valiantly not to blush, Tom led them to the centre of the dance floor and waited. Marco fought not to fidget under the weight of the crowd’s stares. After a moment, a beautiful almost haunting waltz filled the air. Tom smiled again before taking a gracefully step back, leading Marco into the waltz. The hispanic boy was torn between staring at his feet in terror and looking at Tom in order to maintain an illusion of calm. Tom spun him and chuckled. 

“You look terrified,” he said to Marco in a low tone. Marco blushed, although if its cause was the spin or the comment he wasn't sure. 

“Glad to know I’m that transparent,” he replied as Tom drew him back in. Tom chuckled again.

“I’m sorry,” Tom said, sounding genuine. Marco furrowed his brow behind the mask. 

“For what?”

“This,” Tom said vaguely, glancing around the ballroom. “You were obviously trying to leave before the ceremony could begin, so you must not have wanted to be apart of it. If I hadn't started talking to you, you might have made your escape.” Marco shrugged. 

“Maybe,” he agreed. “Maybe not. Besides it wasn't exactly the ceremony I was trying to escape. I was just ready to leave.” He shrugged again. “I should probably be the one apologising to you.” Now it was Tom’s turn to furrow his brow. 

“Why would you apologise?” Marco can’t help his laughter.

“Because I’m…” Marco hesitated. A few minutes ago, he was sure Tom was still in love with Star and hoping to bond with her. Now he wasn't as sure. “I’m, uh, probably not who you had in mind for this,” he finished weakly. Tom laughed awkwardly and spun Marco again. 

“You’re right,” he admitted once he pulled Marco back into his arms, “I’m sure you're a great person, and maybe we’ll find a way to be friends after all this, but there’s someone else I was hoping to bond with. Someone I…I really care about. Someone I think I love. ” Marco eyes widened slightly.

“Yeah? Is, uh, is your someone here tonight?” Tom shook his head, looking disappointed. 

“No, he’s not. I said something totally thoughtless and stupid, and now he won’t talk to me.”

“O-oh?” He asked, heart pounding. “That’s, uh, that’s too bad.” The prince nodded in sad agreement.

“The worst part,” Tom said, lowering his voice and leaning closer to Marco, “is he won’t even give me the chance to explain and apologise. I mean, if he heard me out and decided he didn't love me, then I think I could live with that. But it’s this…not knowing.” Tom laughed faintly. “I guess now I know how he felt.” Marco swallowed.

“How he felt?”

“A few weeks ago, he told me that he was in love with me and I…” Tom looked down at his feet, guilt all over his face. “I reacted badly,” he admitted quietly. “I was scared and confused and I lashed out, then didn't speak to him for a few days. I hurt him badly and without thinking. And now, I’ve done it again.” 

“I’m so sorry.” Tom looked up at Marco, suddenly self-conscious and embarrassed. He laughed awkwardly. 

“No, I should apologise. I don't know why I told you all that. Not really dancing conversation.”  Marco shook his head.

“No, Tom. I’m so sorry.” And with those words, because he figured there wasn't really a _worse_ time, Marco removed his mask. Tom started in his arms, eyes wide.

“Marco?” He dropped the mask and looked down at their dancing feet. 

“I really am sorry,” he told Tom. “I, I’m still hurt and really confused, but I should have given you a chance to explain. After everything I’ve done, I owed you that much.”

“Marco, no I—”

“I shouldn't have ignored you,” he continued, completely ignoring Tom. “I know how awful that feels—”

“Marc—”

“And—”

“Marco,” Tom interrupted gently, “would you please just let me talk? After all, I’ve spent the last few days trying to explain everything and you’ve been stubbornly ignoring me. So will you please let me try now?” Marco flushed lightly and nodded. 

“Okay.”

“Thank you. So I, uh, I guess I should start at the beginning. That night, at the mall Star and I talked—”

“Wait, what? When?!”

“While you were trying on that red lace dress. Anyways, we talked and she told me about Oskar. She apologised, but told me that she thought we should break up.”

“I know,” Marco admitted. “I ran into Star earlier and she told me.” Tom looked surprised then laughed lightly. 

“I guess I’m not surprised she told you.”

“But she didn't tell me why. She said she had promised you she wouldn't tell.” Tom smiled and spun Marco gently.

“Okay, then I’ll pick up from there. So Star told me about Oskar, and then after apologising said we should probably break up. I agreed.” He looked purposefully into Marco’s eyes. Marco swallowed under the intensity of his gaze. “I told her that I thought I might be in love with you, but that you didn't seem to believe me.”

“Tom, I—” Tom shot him a pleading glance. Marco shut his mouth abruptly. 

“So that night we…” the demon sighed. “We came up with a plan.” Tom fell silent for a moment and it took all of Marco’s willpower not to scream _WHICH WAS?!?!_

“I should have just told you,” Tom berated quietly. “Instead the plan was to…to seduce you.” Marco faltered for a moment, tripping over his own feet. Tom moved him smoothly, and Marco recovered his footing with only a small amount of embarrassment. 

“I…you…huh?” 

“Showing up for breakfast, walking you to school, asking for a sleepover,   walking you home, hanging out while you did your super boring human work, watching TV with you, falling asleep on your shoulder, all the unsubtle flirting.” Tom laughed faintly and looked down at his feet. “I’ve been trying to get you to realise that I’m interested in you, being doing just about everything short of just telling you. I mean, I pulled every chick flick move I could think of. I mean did you really think I just happened to fall asleep on your shoulder? Do you know how hard it is to get comfortable with the horns?” Marco could only stare at the pinked hair demon in shock. 

“All this time, you’ve been trying to…” Marco trailed off in disbelief. “But you said you couldn't be friends with me! I thought you had realised you were still in love with Star!” Tom laughed. 

“No. I realised that Star and I have always gotten along much better as friends than boyfriend and girlfriend. It’s almost like our subconscious knew we didn't belong together.” Marco thought about that for a moment and realised Tom was probably right. Star had always seemed simultaneously annoyed and pleased with Tom the whole time they dated, and Tom was always completely devoted and completely livid with Star after one of their dates. But, over the past week, the pair had shown easy affection and banter, as if their relationship problems had completely disappeared. 

“I thought you hated me,” Marco admitted quietly. “Because of everything that I did.” Tom looked at Marco with sad, guilty eyes. 

“I know. And I’m so sorry that I hurt you. I’ve said it a thousand times and I know that it doesn't make things okay and if I could go back in time and unhurt you, I would. I’m a total idiot and believe me Star chewed me out for leading my declaration of love with ‘we can’t be friends’.” Tom laughed a little. “You’re really lucky to have Star. She really cares about you.”

“And…so do you?” Marco asked nervously. He couldn't help it. Even after hearing Tom’s ridiculous plan of seduction, it was still hard to believe Tom actually liked him, maybe even loved him. _Him._ A boring human who loved nachos and boy bands and got stressed when things were out of place. Tom smiled sweetly and pulled Marco a little closer. 

“Yes,” Tom said softly and affectionally. “I care about you so much it’s a little overwhelming. I think you are the kindest, bravest, and most amazing boy I know. I love that you get really mad when I beat you at Mario Kart or when I ignore your organisation lectures. I love that you claim to be some kind of misunderstood bad boy and yet you still cry every time Bambi’s mom dies. I love that you sing Love Sentence songs as loudly as possible. I love that you stand your ground when I’m mad, instead of back down and you always try to cheer me up when I’m sad. I love that you actually like human school and are really good at it. I love that you aren't afraid to laugh at yourself. I love your laugh. I love that stupid red hoodie you always wear and the cute little mole on your cheek.” Tom moved impossibly closer and Marco momentarily forgot how to breathe. “I love your eyes, your messy hair, your smile. I love the way you feel in my arms, and I don't ever want to let you go. I want to learn even more about you and find new things to love.”

“Tom.” They were so close now that he nearly breathed the words onto Tom’s lips. Tom smiled softly, eyes full of love. Undeniable, real love. 

“Will you let me? Be your boyfriend? I can’t promise I’ll be perfect, but I promise I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to make up for lost time and past mistakes. I’ll do my best to be good enough for you, if you give me the chance. So?” Marco laughed, the sound bubbling up from inside of him. It was the most ridiculous thing he’d ever heard. Tom wanted to be good enough for him, as if that was some great challenge, being worthy of Marco. As if it wasn't the other way around. 

“Oh, Tom,” he whispered, warm and unbelievably happy. 

“Is that a yes?” Tom asked, eyes betraying his nervousness. Marco nodded frantically.

“Yes, yes, yes! A hundred times, yes! There’s nothing I’d like more.” Tom laughed happily and twirled Marco, once, twice, three times. Then he dipped Marco low and stared at him. 

“Can I kiss you?” Marco nodded, dazed and giddy.

“You’d better.” Tom laughed again before leaning down and capturing Marco’s mouth.

Marco thought he heard some whistles and maybe even a few catcalls from the other demons, but he couldn't find it in him to care. Tom loved him and was kissing him. _Maybe the gods didn't ignore my pleas after all,_ Marco thought wryly before refocusing all his attention on Tom and his kiss. 

Above them, the crescent shaped hole closed and the blood moon’s red beam disappeared, leaving a human boy and a demon prince kissing in the middle of the ball, pleased with its work and ready to wait another 667 years until it was needed again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We did! I completed a fic! I'm so proud of myself. Now, the story is technically over, BUT! I might be writing a companion piece with scenes from Tom's p.o.v, (I'm working on it now, I promise). Also if enough people ask for it, I'm willing to write an M rated sex scene as a kind of epilogue/bonus chapter. So let me know if you want that. 
> 
> Basically, just thank you all for sticking with me through this longer than anticipated story and for all the love and input you have given me. I appreciate all of you so much. Yes, even you! :)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  If you want to check out more of my work, you can find me on tumblr [here](https://im-running-out-of-words.tumblr.com) or you can find my main blog [here](https://theworldsactuallynotthatsmall.tumblr.com)


End file.
